Hate Become Love?
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Last Chap finally Update! Published 30-05-2010, Ended 10-10-2011... Happy reading minna...
1. Prolog

Naruto's POV

Bagiku, hidup hanyalah sebuah panggung sandiwara dengan manusia yang memerankannya. Dengan karakter yang berbeda yang pada akhirnya menuju satu kata "KEMATIAN". Rasa suka, sayang dan cinta adalah bagian dari skenario itu juga rasa sedih. Lalu aku? aku diciptakan sebagai karakter yang meramaikan sandiwara ini. Bukan tokoh utama, hanya seseorang yang biasa dan akan menjalani kehidupan ini dengan biasa saja. Begitulah pikirku.

Aku sangat memahami peranku ini. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus terus bersikap ceria di hadapan orang lain. Bahkan jika aku akan kehilangan hidupku. Akan? Bukan akan, tetapi aku memang telah 'kehilangan' hidupku ini sejak tuhan menciptakanku untuk menjadi pemeran baru dalam skenario kehidupan ini.

Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku baru saja berumur 17 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kisah ini di mulai ketika aku masih berada dalam kandungan ibuku. Saat itu, Kaasan baru saja memeriksakan kehamilannya yang kedua (aku dalam kandungan) ke dokter dan diketahuilah bahwa aku ini adalah seorang wanita. Saat hendak pulang kaasan bertemu sahabatnya, Mikoto-baasan. Yang saat itu juga sedang mengandung anak pertamanya dan kebetulan baru saja selesai memeriksakan kandungannya juga dan diketahuilah bahwa calon anaknya adalah laki-laki.

Dan disinilah awal mula peran yang harus ku jalankan. Mikoto-baasan meminta kaasan agar menjodohkan anak mereka setelah dewasa. Yah, berhubung Mikoto-baasan adalah sahabat baik kaasan dan kaasan tidak tega untuk menolak, jadilah kaasan menjawab dengan berkata "aku tidak ingin memaksa mereka". Sebuah jawaban ambigu yang membuatku harus terjebak dalam kerumitan sandiwara kehidupan ini.

Aku mengetahui hal ini saat masih kelas dua sekolah dasar! Bayangkan! Aku yang masih polos dan lugu saat itu tentu saja jadi memperhatikan dia (anak Mikoto-baasan) yang sekolahnya bertetangga denganku dan menceritakannya pada beberapa teman akrabku dan jadilah aku korban candaan teman-temanku. mereka selalu mengataiku dengan "tunangan sasuke-kun!".

Setelah tamat sekolah dasar aku meminta pada tousan agar diizinkan sekolah di sekolah yang berada di desa tetangga, tapi tousan malah berkata "untuk apa sekolah di tempat lain padahal desa kita juga memiliki sekolah sendiri", dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bias menerima. Dan kalian tahu? Sialnya, aku harus sekolah dengan sasuke-yang katanya sudah dijodohkan denganku- di sekolah ini. Untuk yang ini aku sudah tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi sejak teman-temanku di sekolah dasar mengejekku dengan ejekan 'itu'.

Mulanya aku sih cuek-cuek saja dengan keberadaannya, meskipun aku terkadang tidak menyukai sikapnya yag suka seenaknya. Yah misalnya saja dia seenaknya memeriksa tas orang lain atau kadang meminta uang orang lain meskipun yang dimintai bukan aku sih, tapi sepupunya sendiri. Mungkin sikap soknya itu dikarenakan ayahnya, Fugaku-Jiisan merupakan pemilik sekolah Konoha junior high School ini.

Tapi setelah menerima rapor kenaikan kelas aku semakin membencinya! Masa aku harus kalah dari orang sok itu karena nilainya lebih 0,5 dariku?(sebelumnya sama-sama meraih peringkat 1 kelas sih) Ini adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Dan perang antara Naruto vs Sasuke pun dimulai…!


	2. Pertemuan Para Ibu

**Buat semua yang udah review, makasih banget atas sarannya, kedepannya aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi dan yah this is the new chapter!**

**Jreng….jreng…jreng…..! **

**(dilempar karena berisik)**

**Naru-chan bukan punya saya kok,**

**saya Cuma minjem dia buat di jadiin tokoh**

**dalam cerita ini**

**yah, meskipun dia harus berubah jadi cewek**

**Huahahahahahaha…..!**

**Warning !**

_**Di sini Itachi udah meninggal**_

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate become love by Yume no umi….^^v**

**Chapter 1**

**Pertemuan para ibu**

Di suatu siang yang cerah di Negara api, tampak seorang wanita muda yang cantik tengah menunggu seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu. Ya, wanita itu adalah Kushina. Dia baru saja memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit di kota. Tidak berapa lama menunggu mobil yang ditumpanginya pun datang dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam angkutan umum tersebut.

"Ku-chan," sapa sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Dan saat Kushina menoleh,"Mi-chan….!" Teriak kushina dengan girang. Betapa tidak, mereka cukup lama tidak bertemu padahal rumah mereka masih berada dalam satu desa dan jaraknya juga tidak berjauhan.

"Ya ampun, kau dari mana saja Mi-chan? Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu," kata kushina lagi.

"Maaf Ku-chan aku baru saja pergi mengunjungi mertuaku di Otto dan baru pulang kemarin lalu hari ini aku memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter," kata Mikoto.

Duo wanita ini memang sangat dekat, mereka adalah sahabat sejak SMA dan di kenal sebagai primadona sekolah. Dengan karakter yang berbeda justru membuat Mikoto dan Kushina semakin akrab. Kushina, jika dilihat sekilas dari wajahnya orang-orang akan menganggap dia sama dengan Mikoto, lembut dan feminine. Namun jangan salah banyak orang-orang yang tertipu dengan penampilannya itu karena sesungguhnya dia wanita yang sangat hyperactive (jika tidak ingin dikatakan tomboy). Dia sangat mudah bergaul terutama dengan lawan jenisnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto, dia adalah wanita yang sangat lembut dan sabar secara keseluruhan. Namun ada satu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kushina seorang, bahwa Mikoto sangat pandai mempengaruhi orang lain (jika tidak mau dikatakan licik) dengan memasang wajah memohon dan suara yang dilembutkan, dijamin tidak seorangpun yang mampu berkata tidak dihadapannya. Dan Kushina adalah salah satu korban tetapnya.

"wah, kau pasti sangat lelah apalagi tidak lama lagi kau akan melahirkan. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Mi-chan, jangan terlalu lelah," kata Kushina mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

"jangan khawatir Ku-chan aku baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kau sendiri sedang apa di kota?" kata mikoto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan Kushina yang selalu saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku juga baru saja memeriksakan kandunganku untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anakku ini,"kata Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang.

Mata Mikoto berbinar,"lalu apa kata dokter?".

Mendengar nada suara Mikoto yang tampak begitu antusias tiba-tiba saja Kushina merinding, dia meneguk ludahnya dan berkata dengan pelan,"kata dokter anakku ini Perempuan".

"Benarkah?", mendadak Mikoto menggenggam tangan Kushina lalu berkata,"Ku-chan anak pertamaku lelaki, bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka berdua nantinya?" dengan wajah bak malaikat dan suara yang sangat lembut dan hal ini menandakan keinginan yang tidak bisa ditolak.

Melihat wajah Mikoto dan mendengar suaranya, membuat Kushina sangat bingung. Sangat sulit untuk menolak keinginan Mikoto dan melukai sahabatnya itu akan tetapi dia juga tidak ingin mengekang kebebasan calon putri keduanya. Kushina adalah orang yang menghargai kebebasan memilih dan oleh karena itu dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menjodoh-jodohkan anak-anaknya. Namun melihat mata Mikoto…..

"Ku-chan, waktu kau hamil Dei-chan kan aku kehilangan Itachi putra pertamaku yang waktu itu masih berumur beberapa bulan," ucap Mikoto dengan wajah sedih," dan tidak mungkin kan aku menjodohkan calon anakku ini dengan Dei-chan, ya kan?" perkataan Mikoto ini semakin membuat Kushina bingung. Dan setelah berdiam diri cukup lama akhirnya Kushina pun mengambil keputusan tegas,"A…. aku tidak ingin memaksa mereka, jadi lihat nanti saja ya?".(inikah yang namanya tegas?==")

Mikoto tersenyum senang,"mereka pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi, iya kan?".

Kushina sweat drop, dia lupa bahwa Mikoto memiliki sedikit masalah dalam memahami sesuatu (lambat loading) atau mungkin itu adalah suatu kesengajaan dari Mikoto yang membuat keinginannya selalu saja terkabul.

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang yang berlangsung sekitar satu setengah jam itu mereka isi dengan obrolan ringan membahas masa lalu mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kushina disambut dengan senyuman ramah sang suami,"Okaeri Kushina-chan" kata Minato aka Suami Kushina seraya mengecup ringan kening istrinya. "Bagaimana keadaan calon putri kecil kita ini?" tanya Minato kembali lalu mengelus perut isterinya dengan sayang.

Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya ini,"Tsunade-san bilang keadaannya baik. Dia akan menjadi gadis kecil yang hebat,"kata Kushina menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"oh ya, aku lupa bilang bahwa lusa kita harus pindah ke Suna karena aku diminta untuk mengecek keadaan pabrik di sana," kata Minato,"tapi kita cukup membawa baju saja karena sudah ada apartemen yang disiapkan untuk kita," sambungnya.

"baiklah, aku siapkan makan siang dulu ya?" kata kushina lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'mungkin ini akan lebih baik, semoga saja aku tidak menjerumuskan anakku pada penderitaan dalam hidupnya nanti. Semoga kau akan bahagia, nak…..' kata Kushina dalam hati.

Dan apakah keputusan Kushina ini akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada calon anaknya kelak? Kita akan lihat nanti…

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Time to answer the reviews…..! (ditendang gara-gara berisik)**

**- Uzukaze touru-san : ini dia permintaanmu, thank you so much atas sarannya *peluk2* (ditendang)**

**- Arisu yama-chan : makasih atas dukungannya, semoga kedepannya Fict ini gak mengecewakan….^^v**

**- Yes suwo-chan makasih dah mengingatkan buat Disclaimernya, aku ini memang selalu terburu-buru dan sering lupa, gomen nee**

** Sebenarnya author ingin membuat fict ini jadi shounen ai atau semacamnya…**

**Tapi maafkanlah author yang sangat pengecut ini, hamba belum sanggup membuatnya meskipun hamba adalah seorang Fujoshi tapi hamba sama sekali belum sanggup utnuk membuat YAOI!**

**TToTT (sembah sujud)**

**Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran buat hamba atau mungkin ingin memberikan dorongan mental tuk hamba, silahkan add hamba di facebook atau mereview fict ini…..**

** Buat semua readers, RNR Please…..?**

**Akhir kata…..**

**With love…**

**The Lonely Girl **


	3. The Innocent Baby

**Hai… hai…**

**Yume balik lagi dengan chapter ketiga nih…..!**

**Duh, berkat dukungan semua reader and reviewer tangan yang tadinya malas ngetik jadi rajin.**

**Sebenarnya rencananya mau update bersamaan dengan chapter dua dulu, **

**tapi yah berhubung authornya males ngetik, jadi satu-satu aja yah?**

**( lempared)**

**Fufufufufufufufufufufu**

**I hope you all, readers like this new chapter **

**And after read please leave some review for me**

**Please…?**

**And this is it….**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become love? By Yume no Umi**

**Chapter 2**

**The Innocent Baby**

**++ Five Years Later ++**

Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal di Sunagakure, Kushina pun melahirkan putri keduanya dan diberi nama Naruto, bayi itu lahir dengan selamat dan tak kurang suatu apapun. Rambut pirang yang secerah mentari dan mata biru seindah langit musim panas, dan tiga pasang garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang merupakan tanda lahir namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan sang malaikat kecil.

Kebahagiaan terpancar begitu jelas dari wajah keluarga Namikaze. Deidara, sang kakak pun nampaknya sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini. Bahkan terkadang terkesan possessive. Namikaze junior yang terpaut lima tahun dengan sang adik nampak selalu memasang wajah siaga bila melihat ada orang tak dikenal yang tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya. Tak jarang dia melarikan sang adik ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya bila melihat ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"nggak akan kubiarkan ada orang aneh yang mendekati naru-chan!" jawaban itu selalu saja terlontar dari bibir mungilnya ketika Minato maupun Kushina memintanya untuk mengeluarkan sang adik dari kamar. Bila sudah seperti itu, tidak ada cara lain bagi Minato dan Kushina selain mengambil kunci cadangan dan mendapati Deidara terlelap di samping Naruto kecil tengah memeluknya erat. Benar-benar kakak yang possessive.^^"

Dan di suatu sore yang tenang di Suna, keluarga kecil Namikaze tengah menikmati sore yang tenang bersama di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen meraka saat ini. Deidara mengajak Naruto mengelilingi taman mungil tetapi indah itu, dengan beraneka macam bunga-bunga yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan beberapa pohon rindang disekitar taman. Orang tua mereka, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina duduk di salah satu bangku taman mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain.

"Ne, Kushina-chan tadi aku menerima surat pemberitahuan bahwa masa kerjaku di kota ini sudah berakhir dan itu berarti kita bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha dalam seminggu ini," kata Minato memecah kesunyian sore itu.

"wah, aku benar-benar sangat merindukan Konoha! Kita sudah lima tahun ya di sini? Benar-benar tidak terasa," kata Kushina senang.( kelihatannya lima tahun di Suna membuat ibu yang satu ini melupakan perjanjiannya dengan Mikoto ya?)

"apa kau bahagia Kushina-chan?" Tanya Minato

"tentu saja! Kau kan tahu aku meskipun tidak lahir di Konoha, sangat menyayangi Konoha. Tempat itu lebih indah dari tempat manapun di dunia ini. Di Konohalah aku belajar tentang hidup dan yang terpentig di Konoha pula aku bisa membangun sebuah keluarga seperti sekarang ini," kata kushina dengan wajah merah.

Minato yang melihat wajah kushina tengah berblushing ria jadi ingin menggoda isterinya itu,"ne Kushina-chan, kita sudah menikah selama 10 tahun dan memiliki dua anak tapi kau masih bisa merona juga ya?".

"Mina-kun, apa-apaan sih?", sahut Kushina gemas lalu mencubit lengan suaminya itu.

"aduh…..! ampun Kushina-chan,!" Minato pura-pura kesakitan dan Kushina sudah siap dengan adegan kedua KDRT isteri terhadap suami andai saja anak-anak mereka tidak datang."kaa-san, lihat! Nalu bawa bunga buat kaasan!" kata Naruto kecil sambil meyodorkan bunga yang dipetiknya bersama sang kakak.

"wah….! Terima kasih Naru-chan," kata Kushina yang terharu.

"Nalu metiknya sama Dei-neechan lho….." kata Naruto lagi dengan mata yang berbinar. Kushina tersenyum lalu merangkul kedua putrinya,"terima kasih ya atas bunganya, kaasan senang sekali". Deidara dan naruto pun membaalas pelukan ibu mereka.

"makan….!"

"Nggak mau….!"

"Itu bagus untuk kesehatan, makan ya?"

"Nggak mau! Dei-neechan jahat! Nalu gak suka paplika!" kata Naruto dengan wajah hampir menangis. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi?

Saat ini keluarga Namikaze tengah menikmati makan malam seperti biasa yang –seperti biasanya pula- diramaikan dengaan pertengkaran kecil antara Deidara dan Naruto. Ya, seperti anak-anak pada umumnya adalah hal yang wajar jika Naruto menolak untuk memakan paprika miliknya dan Deidara sebagai kakak yang baik dan selalu memperhatikan adik kecilnya, bertugas untuk membujuk – atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- sang adik untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"naru-chan anak baik kan? Jadi harus menghabiskan makan malamnya ya?" Deidara tampak masih berusaha keras untuk membujuk Naruto.

"hiks….hiks….huweee…..! kaasan, Nalu gak suka paplika, Nalu gak mau makan!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Naru-chan sayang! Jangan nangis donk, yah? Paprika kan baik untuk kesehatan jadi Naru-chan harus makan paprikanya ya?" bujuk Deidara lagi. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putrinya yang selalu sama setiap makan malam, ia pun berkata,"ya sudah kalau Naru-chan gak mau makan gak apa-apa kok, jangan nangis lagi ya?".

"tou-san!" kata Naruto setelah berhenti menangis lalu menggelayut manja di leher Minato.

"Dei, kalau sudah selesai makan bantu kaasan mengepak barang ya? Kita akan segera pindah ke Konoha minggu ini," kata Kushina yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan dapur.

"kenapa kita harus pindah kaasan? Sekolahku bagaimana? Lagipula Konoha itu di mana?" Tanya Deidara.

"masa kerja Tousan di suna ini sudah habis Dei dan tousan diperintahkan untuk kembali mengawasi perusahaan yang ada di Konoha dan terpaksa kau harus pindah sekolah karena tidak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini," sahut Minato menjelaskan alasan tentang keputusan pindah mereka. Deidara mengangguk paham,"tapi konoha itu di mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Konoha itu tempatmu lahir dei, masa kamu lupa sih? Tapi wajar sih, waktu pindah kemari kamu baru berumur empat tahun jadi mungkin tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa Konoha itu," jawab Kushina.

"ne, kaasan! Konoha itu bagaimana? Celitakan pada Nalu sepelti apa konoha itu?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba.

'deg!'

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tiba-tiba Kushina teringat dengan perjanjian sepihak Mikoto dengan dirinya saat naruto masih di kandungannya dulu. Gelisah! Itulah yang dirasakan kushina saat ini, bagaimana jika Mikoto masih mengingat perjanjian itu? Bagaimana jika Mikoto tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menepati janji itu? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berada dibenak kushina tentang putri kecilnya. Menyesal? Ya, kushina menyesal mengapa sedari dulu dia tidak pernah tegas mengambil keputusan agar Naruto kecilnya tidak perlu menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Kebebasan yang terenggut, apakah Naruto akan bahagia?

Melihat perubahan ekspresi isterinya, Minato mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan kushina. Dia sudah mendengar ceritanya langsung dari Kushina saat mereka baru tiba di suna dulu. Minato memang sempat kaget dan sedikit marah pada keputusan isterinya namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berpikir logis dan mencoba menghibur Kushina dengan mengatkan 'waktunya masih lama, mereka masih anak-anak saat ini. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab bagaimana takdir mereka nantinya'. Dan saat ini, Minato tentu mafhum bahwa isterinya kembali terbebani dengan penyesalan.

"nah, naru-chan sekarang waktunya tidur,"kata Minato tiba-tiba," tousan bacakan cerita sambil menemani naru-chan tidur ya?" lanjutnya lagi.

"celitakan tentang Konoha tousan," pinta Naruto dengan manja.

Minato tersenyum,"baiklah tuan Putri! Sekarang ayo kita masuk kamar!" kata Minato seraya membawa naruto ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan satu kedipan mata pada isterinya yang berarti 'tenang saja, masih ada banyak waktu oke?'

_**Satu Minggu Kemudian**_

"wah konoha…! Rasanya kangen sekali dengan desa ini" kata Kushina dengan girang. Mendengar teriakan ibunya, Deidara dan naruto terbangun.

"hoahm… kaasan kita sudah sampai ya?" kata deidara setengah hidup (dei:emang kamu pikir aku ini mayat apa?*diledakkan*), setengah mengantuk maksudnya.

"Iya, kita sudah masuk lingkungan konoha!" jawab kushina.

Konohagakure sesuai dengan nama dan lambang desanya merupakan desa yang sangat hijau dan belum tercemar polusi udara, air dan suara. Di kiri dan kanan jalan berbagai macam pepohonan tumbuh subur dan sesekali terlihat pegunungan yang masih sangat alami dan sawah yang menguning menandakan masuknya masa panen. Orang-orangnya pun ramah dan murah senyum.

Mobil Minato berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak kecil dan tidak terlalu besar juga. Rumah yang berukuran sedang namun tampak asri, catnya berwarna putih gading dengan pintu berwarna coklat. Di depan rumah ada sebuah taman kecil dengan bangku dan meja taman di tengahnya. Lalu di sebelah kanan rumah itu terdapat kebun sayuran yang tampak terawat. Rumah ini tetap bersih dan rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan selama lima tahun. Memang minato menugaskan seseorang utnuk tetap merawat rumahnya selama dia pergi. Orang kepercayaannya, Iruka.

Setelah turun dari mobil kushina langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat dirindukannya itu disusul oleh Deidara dan Naruto, meninggalkan Minato untuk mengangkat koper-koper mereka sendiri. Sesampainya di dalam rumah tepatnya dapur, kushina segera membuat minuman untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Sedangkan Deidara menjelajahi rumah yang Nampak baru baginya meskipun sebelumnya ia pernah tinggal di rumah tersebut. Dan naruto? Ia sedang sibuk menarik sebuah koper yang ditemukannya di bawah kasur orang tuanya. Setelaah berhasil menarik koper itu dengan susah payah, ia segera membuka koper tersebut dan menemukan banyak baju anak lelaki yang sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Iseng, dia pun mengambil salah satu baju dan memakainya. Lalu memakai topi yang juga terdapat dalam koper tersebut, rambutnya ia gulung dan dimasukkannya ke dalam topi lalu segera berlari keluar rumah tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Naruto kecil sedang menyusuri jalanan konoha yang ternyata menuju sebuah taman lapang yang cukup ramai sore itu. Dia tersenyum, menganggap bahwa petualangannya saat ini sangat menyenangkan hingga…

'DUKK'

Naruto terjatuh setelah kepalanya mendapat 'salam lembut' dari sebuah bola."ukh….ittei! siapa yang lempal bola ke aku sih?" kata naruto dengan kesal, kepalanya berputar mencari pelaku pelemparan bola nyasar itu.

"hn, usuratonkachi! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bola ke arahmu? Dasar bodoh!" kata seorang bocah lelaki berkulit putih dan berambut ayam.

"he? usulatonkachi? usulatonkachi itu apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Ia memang belum pernah mendengar kata semacam itu sebelumnya. Si bocah lelaki itu hanya mendengus,"usurotonkachi itu artinya bodoh! Sudah bodoh tidak bisa bilang R lagi".

'twitch'

"aku nggak bodoh! Lagi pula aku bisa bilang elllllll….kok!" kata Naruto dengan berang.

"mana kau bisa bilang R? sudah bodoh, tidak bisa bilang R, pendek lagi," kata bocah ayam yang ternyata bernama sasuke itu.

'twitch' 'twitch'

"dasal jelek….!" teriak Naruto lalu pergi dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan setetes air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"che, tambahan, cengeng pula!" kata Sasuke dengan tega lalu pergi

Naruto berlari pulang sambil menangis, dan langsung masuk ke kamar tidur dan menguncinya. Minato, Kushina dan Deidara pun kaget dibuatnya. Setelah kebingungan mencari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang, kini mereka melihat Naruto pulang dengan menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal tetapi ditambahkan dengan bonus air mata.

'tok, tok, tok'

"Naru-chan, ada apa sayang? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kushina dengan khawatir. Minato hanya angkat bahu saat Kushina melihat dengan tatapan bertanya padanya. Sedangkan Deidara?

"NARU-CHAN KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUATMU MENANGIS DAN AKAN SEGERA KUBANTAI DIA!" kata demon Deidara berapi-api

"huweeee…! Dasal ayam jelek, aku benci!" teriak naruto dari kamar.

Ketiga Namikaze yang di luar pun sweat drop,'a…ayam?' batin mereka semua.

**To be Continue**

**Ni ngetiknya tengah malam lho?**

**Lagi gak bisa tidur and baru selesai jam setengah tiga pagi.**

**Huaahhh!**

**Author tepar sudah!**

**Dan ehem, chapter berikutnya mungkin masih lama, karena saya lagi**

**Gak dapat ide buat nulis….**

**14 juni 2010**

**With love…**

**The Lonely Girl **


	4. Naruto's Changes

**Halooo…..**

**Yume balik lagi ma chapter ketiga nih,**

**Updatenya cepet kan?**

**Makasih buat para reviewer yang udah nyemangatin aku buat lanjutin nih fic.**

**Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikannya.**

**Hamba masih author baru, masih perlu banyaak belajar…**

**Dan maaf disini Naru-chan belum tahu tentang perjanjian orang tuanya.**

**Author janji next chapter, mereka udah tahu oke?**

**Don't kill author please….**

**Oke, then….**

**This is it,**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Hate Become Love? By YumeYume-chan aka Yume no Umi**

**###################################**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's Changes **

"Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Kushina pada Minato.

"A…..ampun Kushina-chan….! Aku tidak sengaja!" terdengar suara Minato sedang meminta maaf pada Kushina yang tampaknya sedang dalam mode demon Kushina. ( inilah asal muasal kenapa Deidara bisa berubah menjadi demon Deidara).

"Jangan minta maaf! Kembalikan putri kecilku!" terdengar lagi teriakan Kushina yang tampaknya semakin berang.

"kyaa…..! apa-apaan kau Naru-chan! Lepaskan baju itu!" teriakan Deidara dari dalam kamar menghentikan pertengkaran Kushina dan Minato. Dan secepat kilat Minato dan Kushina segera menghampiri kamar putri kedua mereka, Naruto. Dan…

"ini salahmu Minato! Kembalikan putriku…..!" teriak Kushina sambil menarik kerah baju suaminya. Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa pucat pasi melihat Istrinya, Deidara dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi pada keluarga Namikaze kali ini?

_**Flashback sebulan yang lalu**_

"huweeee…! Dasal ayam jelek, aku benci!" teriak naruto dari kamar.

Ketiga Namikaze yang di luar pun sweat drop,'a…ayam?' batin mereka semua.

Sepanjang hari itu Naruto terus mengunci diri di kamar, ketiga Namikaze sebelumnya sempat cemas namun setelah Minato mengintip dari ventilasi pintu tampaklah bawa Naruto sedang tertidur mungkin karena kelelahan menangis. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu naruto terbangun sambil berisitirahat di ruang keluarga.

"Kaasan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan saat dia menghilang tadi? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah sampai seperti itu," kata Deidara membuka pembicaraan sore itu.

"Kaasan juga tidak tahu Dei, apa mungkin ada yang mengganggunya?" Sahut Kushina seraya menghela napas berat.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Naru-chan apa yang terjadi. Daripada berprasangka yang tidak jelas begini," kata Minato mencoba untuk menenangkan Isteri dan anaknya.

Merekapun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan sore itu dengan rencana mereka ke depannya di Konoha ini. Dan tidak terasa malam menjelang, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang makan. Melihat Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar Kushina tersenyum,"Naru-chan sudah bangun? Mandi dulu ya setelah itu kita makan malam, ada ramen spesial lho," kata Kushina.

"Kaasan, Nalu gak mau lamen," kata Naruto yang kontan membuat Kushina menjatuhkan spatula yang dia genggam saking kagetnya. Dan setelah beberapa detik terdiam dalam keterkejutannya,"Minato…..! Dei-chan….!" Teriak Kushina histeris.

Minato dan Deidara yang terkejut mendengar teriakan histeris Kushina sontak berlari menuju dapur."ada apa Kushina?" kata Minato yang pertama kali tiba di dapur dengan wajah belepotan penuh krim, tampaknya ia sedang bercukur di kamar mandi. Kemudian disusul Deidara yang berlari dari lantai dua dan tidak sempat mengerem kakinya sehingga ia menabrak sang ayah yang berada di depan pintu.

BRUK!

"Ittai!" sungut ayah-anak itu bersamaan.

"aduh! Ada apa Kaasan? Kenapa histeris begi-" ucapan Deidara terhenti saat melihat raut wajah Kushina yang pucat pasi sambil menunjuk Naruto seolah adiknya adalah setan.

Minato yang juga melihat perubahan di wajah Kushina segera menghampiri isterinya itu,"Kushina, ada apa?" tanyanya.

Dengan tergagap Kushina menjawab,"Na…..na…..Naru-chan tidak mau ma…makan ramen."

"A….APA?" teriak Minato dan deidara bersamaan (lagi).

Deidara segera menghampiri adiknya yang masih terkejut melihat kehisterisan atau ke-lebay-an keluarganya,"naru-chan kau sakit?" Tanya Deidara seraya memegang kening adiknya.

Yah, lebay mungkin. Tapi siapa yang tidak akan terkejut jika seorang NARUTO yang amat sangat freak ramen meskipun umurnya baru LIMA tahun tiba-tiba tidak ingin makan ramen? Padahal biasanya atau setiap malamnya sejak ia mengenal ramen ketika berumur empat tahun yang dibawakan oleh Jiraiya_kakeknya_ dia tidak akan mau makan makanan lain selain ramen. Dan kini, ia tidak mau makan ramen? Kelihatannya dunia akan segera kiamat.( SUPER LEBAY).

Naruto menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya,"Nalu mau makan ayam goleng".

Dan jawaban Naruto kali ini sukses membuat Namikaze yang lain berkeringat dingin. Melihat keluarganya terdiam, Naruto pun bertanya pada Kushina dengan wajah polosnya,"bolehkan Kaasan?"

"Bo…..boleh kok sayang" jawab Kushina dan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia segera menelepon restoran yang menyediakan layanan pesan antar. Dan tidak sampai setengah jam keluarga Namikaze ini pun menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya, Naruto akan menceritakan apapun yang terjadi hari ini pada keluarganya sampai waktu makan malam selesai. Namun malam ini ia tidak bicara sama sekali dan hanya menghabiskan ayam goreng yang dipesan ibunya dengan penuh nafsu seolah-olah ia telah mendapatkan mangsa buruannya atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Naru-chan, boleh tousan tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau menghilang tadi sore?" Tanya minato membuka pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

Naruto menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung,"tadi sole?"

"iya sayang, tadi sole kau dari mana? Dan kenapa kau pulang sambil menangis?" Kushina ikut bertanya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalnya ke samping pertanda bingung,"tadi sole…."

"ya?" ketiga Namikaze yang lain memajukan kepalanya menunggu jawaban naruto. Mereka sangat penasaran.

"aku… aku lupa" jawab Naruto dan sukses membuat Minato, Kushina dan Deidara sweat drop. Seandainya bisa mugkin merekapun akan jatuh dengan anime style. "memangnya tadi sole ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Ng….nggak ada apa-apa kok sayang," jawab Kushina,"kalau sudah selesai makan, gosok gigi dan cuci tangan ya?".

"um, baik," jawab Naruto lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"sebaiknya kau membawanya ke dokter besok," kata Minato setelah naruto pergi.

"aku rasa juga begitu, kebetulan besok waktunya pemeriksaan bulanan anak-anak," sahut Kushina.

_**Keesokan harinya….**_

Kushina membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan bulanan. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Kushina segera mengurus keperluan pemeriksaan. Mulai dari kartu kesehatan baru karena ia dan naruto baru saja pindah dari Suna. Setelah itu Kushina bersama Naruto menunggu untuk diperiksa. Sementara menunggu giliran, Kushina bertemu dengan teman lamanya, Inuzuka Zuka (gomen, author gak tahu nama ibunya Kiba).

"Zuka! Lama tidak bertemu,"kata Kushina dengan girang.

"Ah, iya Kushina, kau baru datang ya? Bukannya kau pindah ke Suna bersama Minato-san?" sahut Zuka tidak kalah senang.

"iya, aku baru saja pindah kemarin. Wah, ini anakmu yang keberapa? Di mana Hana-chan?" Tanya Kushina ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampaknya sebaya dengan Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Namanya Kiba. Dia anak keduaku dan Hana sedang ke sekolah. Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Zuka kembali.

"aku ingin memeriksakan Naru-chan! Anakku yang kedua. Nah Naru-chan ini-" perkataan Kushina terpotong saat melihat Naruto tampak berbicara dengan Kiba. Mereka tampak sangat akrab.

"Hai, namaku Naluto. Kamu siapa?" Tanya naruto dengan wakah polosnya.

"Kiba," jawab Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memeluk boneka anjing berwarna putih miliknya sementara ibunya berbicara. Tampaknya Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Kiba dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan lain,"Kamu tinggal di mana?".

"Dekat alun-alun desa. Dekat dengan rumah sakit ini," jawab Kiba lagi dengan pelan. Jawaban kiba yang sangat pelan dan singkat-menurut Naruto- membuat Naruto kesal lau menggembungkan pipinya dan berkata,"kamu tuh cowok! Sualanya pelan amat sih?".

Melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat lucu saat menggembungkan pipinya membuat Kiba tertawa,"hahahaha….! Naluto mukamu lucu!".

"Namaku Nallluto! Bukan Naluto," sungut Naruto berusaha menyebutkan huruf R dengan benar.

"Nalluto?" Tanya Kiba

"Bukan!" seru Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya,"Nallluto."

"oh, Naruto?" Tanya kiba yang sudah mulai paham maksud Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya,"kata Tou-san kalau kita beltemu olang balu kita halus mempelkenalkan dili, dan meng- aduh lupa! Pokoknya pegangan tangan kayak gini," kata Naruto dan menggenggam tangan kanan Kiba (Readers: oh, jabat tangan toh!) ditambah dengan senyum manis.

"Wah, aku belum pernah melihat Kiba bicara seakrab itu dengan orang lain! Dia itukan sangat pemalu. Aku rasa mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi nantinya," kata Zuka dengan mata berbinar. Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Zuka hanya bisa diam dan berkata dalam hati,'keputusan kami untuk pulang ini salah ya?'

"ehem! Maaf saja ya Zu-chan aku sudah meminta Naru-chan pada Kushina sejak ia belum lahir. Jadi kau tidak boleh meminta Naru-chan pada Ku-chan dan menjadikan Kiba-chan sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan," kata sebuah suara yang menimbulkan efek yang berbeda bagi para pendengarnya. Kushina yang segera mengenali suara dan gaya bicara yang terkesan lembut tapi memaksa ini langsung berkeringat dingin,'i…ini, suara ini….' Batinnya.

"Mikoto!" seru Zuka dan lagsung merangkul sahabatnya itu. Mikoto balas merangkul lalu menyapa Kushina,"Ku-chan, kenapa pulangnya tidak bilang-bilang? Kan aku bisa ke rumahmu dan langsung memperkenalkan sasuke dan naruto?" Tanya Mikoto dengan lembut yang bagi Kushina serasa mendapat angin neraka.

"a…,ha….ha…ha… maaf," kata Kushina dengan kikuk dan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikoto Naru-chan kan lebih dulu bertemu dengan Kiba dan langsung akrab. Jadi besar kemungkinan Naruto akan lebih cocok bersama Kiba, kan biasanya terjadi love at first sight!" Sahut Zuka berusaha mempertahankan naruto untuknya.

"hohohoho! Tenang saja, nanti juga kalau Naru-chan bertemu dengan sasu-chan dia akan segera melupakan Kiba-chan," kata Mikoto dengan PD (Author: Percaya Diri loh! Bukan Perang Dunia. Readers: Udah tau baka! Lanjutin nih cerita!).

"hei…..hei…. mereka ini masih anak-anak. Apa tidak terlalu jauh memikirkannya?" sela Kushina yang mulai melihat kilat persaingan di mata kedua sahabatnya itu.

"harus ditentukan dari sekarang dong!" kata mereka bersamaan dengan nada ramah kepada Kushina.

"nah, Naru-chan nanti pilih ya, antara Kiba-chan dan Sasuke," kata Zuka pada Naruto yang tampak bingung,"mana sasu-chan Mikoto?" tanyanya lagi pada Mikoto.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, tunggulah sebentar, nah itu dia!" seru Mikoto sambil melambai pada seorang bocah lelaki berambut raven kebiruan yang berjalan dengan tenang. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke entah kenapa langsung merasa tidak enak dan tiba-tiba ia ingin makan ayam goreng lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menetap Naruto dengan pandangan meneliti. Mulai dari rambut pirangnya yang dikepang dua, matanya yang berwarna biru, bajunya yang berwarna orange dan rok merah yang berampel. 'Tapi tunggu dulu! Mata biru? Rasanya pernah lihat. Di mana ya? Anak cengeng yang kemarin sore ya? Ah, hanya perasaanku saja. Yang kemarinkan anak laki-laki bukan anak perempuan' batin Sasuke.

Rupanya sasuke salah mengira anak yang dijumpainya sehari sebelumnya adalah anak laki-laki karena saat itu Naruto sedang memakai topi dan memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam topi seperti film yang pernah ditontonnya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, naruto juga ikut memperhatikan Sasuke, tapi hanya satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto saat itu,'ayam goreng'.

Naruto sendiri tampaknya sudah lupa dengan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya menangis kemarin, namun efek kekesalannya masih tersisa dengan adanya keinginan Naruto makan ayam goreng.

"nah, Naru-chan pilih siapa?" Tanya Mikoto pada Naruto dan menyela acara tatap-tatapan anatara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"he?" naruto yang teramat polos hanya melihat Sasuke dan kiba secara bergantian. Dia pikir dia hanya disuruh memilih untuk main dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk main dengan Kiba dan Sasuke bersama karena dia ingin memiliki banyak teman. Tapi melihat pandangan Sasuke yang dingin padanya,"aku mau main sama Kiba aja. Sasuke nakutin!" kata Naruto akhirnya lalu menggenggam tangan Kiba.

"Hohohoho, kau lihat Mikoto? Naru-chan memilih Kiba," kata Zuka dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"tenang saja Zu-chan, waktunya masih lama kok. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan naru-chan akan berpindah hati kepada Sasuke," sahut Mikoto dengan nada yang sangat manis.

Kushina segera menarik Naruto ke kamar periksa berhubung Nama mereka sudah dipanggil oleh suster,"maaf ya, waktunya naru-chan periksa. Kami duluan ya," kata Kushina dan berlalu pergi bersama naruto.0

"dah Sasuke, Kiba bibi….," seru naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada sasuke, kiba, Mikoto dan Zuka.

_**Flashback Off.**_

Namun bukan hal ini yang menyebabkan kemarahan Kushina melainkan beberapa hari setelah pemeriksaan itu.

_**Flashback again**_

Di suatu sore yang cukup tenang di rumah keluarga Namikaze, Naruto baru saja selesai mandi sore dan mencari tou-sannya yang tidak kelihatan seharian ini. Kushina dan deidara sedang ke pasar membeli bahan untuk makan malam mereka. Hingga akhirnya Naruto masuk ke kara orang tuanya dan melihat ayahnya tengah menggunakan laptop dengan serius sehingga tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkah masuk mendekati ayahnya yang ternyat tengah melihat sebuah foto yang mirip dirinya hanya saja anak itu berambut pendek dan mirip laki-laki? Tapi tetap terlihat manis dengan baju hangat berwarna orange dan celana panjang berwarna merah. Didorong rasa penaran, Naruto pun bertanya pada tou-sannya,"ne, tou-san itu siapa?".

Minato yang terkejut mendengar suara naruto refleks menutup laptopnya dan berdiri memandang Naruto yang terkejut dengan sikap tou-sannya.,"na…..naru-chan sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Minato dengan guup.

"aku mencali Tou-san dali tadi, telus aku masuk sini. Tapi tou-san tidak belgelak, aku pikil tou-san sedang bekelja. Ne, tou-san yang tadi itu siapa? Kok milip aku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"a…anu.. i….itu…. a…..nu," Minato mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan palsu tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang polos membuatnya kikuk sendiri,"baiklah tou-san menyerah. Ini fotonya Naru-chan yang tou-san edit. Dulu tou-san pikir Naru-chan itu laki-laki, makanya tou-san segera membeli baju untuk anak laki-laki waktu Naru-chan masih di dalam perut. Tapi ternyata naru-chan anak perempuan. Tapi tou-san tetap sayang naru-chan kok," kata Minato mencoba menjelaskan pada Naruto.

Lalu, tangan naruto terulur memegang pipi Minato,"Tou-san, Nalu mau jadi kayak gitu. Nalu suka, Nalu mau potong lambut boleh ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"ta… tapi, kalau Kaa-san tahu, bisa marah lho?" jawab Minato mencoba mencegah keinginan naruto.

"tapi, aku mau…" kata Naruto lagi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Dan Minato tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk mencegah keinginan Naruto.

Malamnya saat Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya, Kushina sempat marah besar pada Minato. Karena sejak awal ia sudah tahu obsesi Minato akan seorang anak laki-laki. Namun setelah didesak oleh Naruto dan tak lupa ditambah dengan puppy eyes no jutsu, Kushina akhirnya mengalah dengan catatan rambut Naruto boleh dipotong hanya sebatas bahu.

_**Flashback end**_

Dan kini yang memicu kemarahan Kushina adalah Naruto menolak memakai rok dan pakaian perempuan yang dibelikan oleh Kushina. Dia lebih memilih memakai pakaian anak lelaki yang ada di dalam koper koleksi Minato. Seperti saat ini di mana Deidara sedang sibuk membujuk Naruto untuk melepaskan baju yang di pakainya. Saat ini Naruto sedang memakai kaos oblong lengan pendek warna biru laut dan celana pendek warna putih ditambah dengan topi berwarna putih dan sebagai penutup kepala.

Naruto tampak tenang-tenang saja melihat Ibunya yang histeris sambil mencengkram kerah baju ayahnya sementara kakaknya masih saja mencoba untuk membujuknya tapi tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Naru-chan, ayo kita main!" teriak Kiba dari teras depan rumah. Dan Naruto pun segera melesat sambil berteriak,"kaasan, Tousan! Nalu belangkat!".

"ta….tapi Naru-chan?" teriakan Deidara yang mencoba menahan naruto hanya dijawab oleh angin kosong.

Sementara itu, di sebuah tanah lapang yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain, tampak Naruto dan kiba sedang asyik bermain bola.

"Kiba-chan, opel bolanya ke aku!" teriak Naruto

"Baik!" dan Kiba pun menendang bola ke arah naruto namun karena tendangannya terlalu tinggi bola itu malah melewati naruto dan pergi ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket. Kontan Naruto berteriak untuk memperingati Sasuke,"Sasu-chan! Awas bola!"

Sasuke yang kaget refleks menghindari bola itu dengan berguling. Anak-anak yang melihat aksi Sasuke pun bersorak kagum,"Wah, Sasuke-kun hebat!"

Kiba dan naruto yang merasa bersalah segera menghampiri sasuke dengan maksud minta maaf,"Sasu-chan maafkan kami ya? Kami gak sengaja," kata Naruto.

"Sasu-chan?" seru anak-anak yang tadi bersorak,"hei anak baru! Jangan panggil sasuke-kun dengan sok akrab begitu ya? Memangnya kamu siapa? Lagi pula -chan itu hanya untuk anak-anak cengeng! Sasuke-kun itu baru keren, iya kan sasuke-kun? lho, sasuke-kun sudah pergi?"

"Berisik," kata sasuke dengan kesal.

Naruto yang sejak kecil hanya tahu embel-embel –chan pun bertanya pada Kiba,"Kiba-chan apa sih bedanya manggil olang pake –chan dengan –kun?"

"ya, seperti yang kamu dengar tadi, -chan itu hanya untuk anak lemah. Jadi jangan panggil aku dengan –chan lagi ya?" Kiba bermaksud menjelaskan sesuai dengan yang dia dengar dari anak-anak tadi meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga tidak menegerti.

"baik Kiba-kun, kalau begitu panggil aku juga dengan naluto-kun ya?" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Malam menjelang, naruto pun pulang dari acara bermainnya dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi ia segera keluar kamar dan beranjak menuju ruang keluarga. Dan di ruang keluarga tampak Minato sedang duduk ala jepang di hadapan sang Isteri yang nampaknya masih marah.

"Minato-kun, apa kau tidak sadar dia itu anak perempuan dan bukan anak lelaki?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

-KUN?

'telnyata benal yang dikatakan Kiba-kun dan teman-teman yang tadi. Tou-san dipanggil dengan embel-embel –KUN ama kaasan kalna tousan olang yang hebat,' batin naruto senang.

"Ne, kaasan aku juga mau dipanggil dengan naluto-kun," kata naruto menyela pembicaraan orang tuanya.

Mendengar permintaan naruto, Kushina melirik tajam Minato yang tampak sudah mengecil di sudut ruangan dan seolah berkata "sungguh ini bukan salahku" lalu meminta Naruto untuk menyusul deidara di kamar. Setelah itu dapat kita dengar teriakan Kushina**," APALAGI ALASANMU SEKARANG! DIA SUDAH TIDAK MAU MAKAN RAMEN DAN MALAH MINTA AYAM GORENG!"**

"Yang itu bukan salahku Kushina! Lagipula bukankah itu bagus?" Minato berusaha membela diri.

"ah, iya juga ya?" pikir Kushina**,"TAPI GARA-GARA KAU MEMPERLIHATKAN FOTO HASIL EDITANMU NARU-CHAN JADI MEMOTONG RAMBUTNYA, DAN AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU BATASNYA SEBAHU TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMOTONGNYA SANGAT PENDEK JADI MODEL RAMBUT ANAK LAKI-LAKI!"**

"a, ampun! Yang itu aku tidak sengaja aku keasyikan memotongnya sampai lupa dengan batas yang kau tetapkan, ampun!" permintaan ampun Minato terdengar semakin malang.

**"TIDAK HANYA ITU! GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK JUGA MEMBUANG KOLEKSI BAJU ANAK LAKI-LAKIMU, NARU-CHANKU JADI MENOLAK MEMAKAI PAKAIAN-PAKAIAN YANG SUDAH AKU BELIKAN UNTUKNYA DAN LEBIH MEMILIH MEMAKAI PAKAIAN KOLEKSIMU! PADAHAL DIA AKAN SANGAT MANIS JIKA MEMAKAI BAJU-BAJU YANG KUBELIKAN! YANG TIDAK BISA AKU TERIMA KAU MALAH MEMBELIKANNYA MAINAN ANAK LELAKI! BOLA BASKET, BOLA BASEBALL DENGAN PEMUKULNYA AKU MASIH BISA TERIMA, TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELIKANNYA BOLA SEPAK, DAN SANDSACK? TAMBAH LAGI DIA LEBIH MEMILIH BERMAIN DENGAN ANAK LAKI-LAKI KETIMBANG ANAK PEREMPUAN DAN SEKARANG DIA MINTA DIPANGGIL DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL –KUN! APA KAU SADAR DIA ITU ANAK PEREMPUAN MINATO BUKAN ANAK LAKI-LAKI! KEMBALIKAN PUTRI KECILKU MINATO! KEMBALIKAN!"** jerit Kushina putus asa. Tumpah, semua emosi yang dia tahan selama hampir sebulan ini pun akhirnya dia tumpahkan. Perlahan, tetesan air matanya mengalir dan ia pun jatuh terduduk di hadapan suaminya. Isakannya terdengar semakin jelas,"hiks, aku yang salah Minato-kun tidak bisa memberikan putra untukmu. Jangan korbankan Naru-chan jadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Hiks…. Hiks…..hiks…. dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang putera untukmu karena dia seorang perempuan," sambung Kushina di sela-sela tangisnya.

Minato hanya diam melihat isterinya histeris menumpahkan kekesalannya. Melihat isterinya yang terkulai lemas dan menangis Minato pun memeluk isterinya,"maafkan aku Kushina, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai putera yang aku idamkan. Aku menyayanginya dan menerimanya sebagai putriku," ia menjelaskan kepada Kushina dengan sabar.

Minato mengerti mengapa Kushina sangat putus asa melihat perubahan Naruto. Kushina tidak ingin masa lalunya menimpa Naruto. Ia yang tidak pernah dianggap sebagai perempuan oleh ayahnya sendiri tentu saja paham, betapa sulitnya menyesuaikan diri di lingkungannya ketika tiba saat dia tidak lagi bisa bersikap seperti laki-laki. Ketika tiba saat dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak akan bisa melebihi laki-laki. Dan jika saat itu tiba, berbagai kesulitan itu tentu akan membebaninya dan yang paling parah adalah pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan Kushina tidak ingin Naruto merasakan apa yang telah dirasakannya dulu.

"Kita akan selalu ada untuknya Kushina, saat ini dia masih anak-anak birkan dia merasakan dunia yang dipilihnya. Jika nanti tiba saatnya, kitalah yang akan mendampinginya. Dia tidak akan sendiri. Ada aku, kau dan Deidara," sahut Minato lagi masih mendekap isterinya. Sementara Kushina berusaha memahami penjelasan suaminya dengan kepala dingin.

Bagaimanakah Naruto akan menjalani kehidupannya kelak?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Author: *teparr***

**The longest chapter I ever made. Kayanya ni karena kualat ma author laen deh.**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya, dan yang merasa minta chap ini dipanjangin **_***lirik It'smeRyuki dan Namikaze nanako***_** Yume persembahkan fict yang sukses buat author tepar. Buat **_**Safira Love sasunaru **_**jangan mati gara-gara dicekek sasu-chan ya? Ntar gak bisa review fic aku…**

**Sasuke: halah, sok English belum juga keterima di Universitas Haluoleo. Mending kalau dapat di FKIP jurusan bahasa Inggris, lha kalau di Teknik? Mati aja loe!**

**Author: maksudmu apa hah? Aku kan ambil jurusan teknik Informatika. Aku bisa computer kok.**

**Sasuke: loe pikir di situ Cuma tentang computer doang? Matematika loe harus bagus kalau mau bersaing!**

**Author: *ngelirik rapor yang nilai matematikanya gak bisa jauh dari standar* huweee! Sasu-chan jahat!**

**Sasuke: *Chidori!* enak aja loe manggil gue pake –chan.**

**Shikamaru: hoahm, mendokusei!**

**Naruto: R n R please! *Puppy eyes no jutsu+muka cute***


	5. The Truth and Their War

**Jreng jreng jreng jreng!**

**Wokeh, setelah lama vakum dari fic yang satu ini, akhirnya Yume balik lagi dengan cerita lanjutannya. Di chapter ini akhirnya Naruto tahu tentang perjodohannya ama Sasuke. dan chapter ini juga sampai Naruto sudah masuk SMP.**

**Euhm, alurnya Yume percepat karena beberapa alasan. Alasan yang utama adalah Yume gak mau terlalu membahas masa kecilnya Naruto di sini. Karena inti dari cerita ini adalah saat masa SMAnya nanti. Yah, sedikit bocoran buat readers semua.**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan KHUSUS dari Yume adalah :**

"**TOLONG JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA SENPAI"**

**Saya ini masih amatir, belum bisa dipanggil senpai.**

**Saya masih harus banyak belajar.**

**Dipanggil SENPAI membuat saya merasa terbebani. Karena bagi saya, orang yang dipanggil SENPAI itu adalah orang yang sudah lama menulis fic dan ficnya memang berkualitas. Baik dari segi isi maupun dalam penulisan.**

**Contohnya AICCHAN, ANGELA NUIT, ASSASIN CROSS.**

**Kalau beliau-beliau, saya rasa memang pantas untuk dipanggil SENPAI.**

**Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai siapapun yang telah memanggil saya dengan sebutan itu. Baik melalui review di fic ini maupun fic saya yang lain.**

**Saya secara pribadi merasa belum pantas untuk itu.**

**Tolong cukup panggil saya YUME saja.**

**Maaf dan terima kasih.**

**(_._)**

**Warning!**

**It's not Shounen ai and it means straight**

**SasuxFemNaru is the main pairing**

**A little bit of KibaNaru maybe**

**Okay, this is it**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? by YumeYume-chan**

**Don't forget to R n R please**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**She Knows The Truth and Their War is Beginning**

Naruto sebal, sebal sekali. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia merasa penasaran mengapa Mikoto selalu saja memanggilnya 'anakku'. Sejujurnya dia senang-senang saja kalau dianggap anak. Tetapi dia merasa aneh setiap kali dia bertemu dengan Mikoto yang langsung saja berkata 'Wah menantuku sudah besar. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi anakku yang sesungguhnya'.

Naruto pikir ia akan diserahkan pada Mikoto oleh ibunya setelah ia dewasa nantinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto ingin menangis, tapi dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis.

"Tadaima!" teriak Naruto kesal dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Deidara yang melihat adiknya datang dengan wajah cemberut mengerutkan keningnya,'ada apa dengan anak itu?' pikirnya. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya Deidara pun menemui adiknya,"kau kenapa Naru-chan?" tanyanya.

"Aku sebel sama kaasan!" sungut Naruto dari balik selimut. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang kesal."Memangnya ada apa sama Kaasan?" tanya Deidara lagi yang masih belum mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

"Huweee, kaasan pasti mau kasih aku sama Mikoto-baachan karena gak sayang aku lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menangis di balik selimutnya.(author: gini gak mau nangis?==")

"Heh? Kok kamu bisa berpikiran kayak gitu sih? Kaasan tuh sayang sama kita berdua," hibur Deidara masih bingung,"sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mikoto-baachan selalu bilang aku akan jadi anaknya kalau sudah besar, berarti kaasan mau kasih aku sama Mikoto-baachan kan?" Tanya Naruto dari balik selimut. Sesekali Deidara masih mendengar isakan adiknya itu.

"Oh, itu. Kaasan bukannya mau kasih kamu ke Mikoto-baasan tapi kamu itu sudah dijodohkan dengan anaknya Mikoto-baasan, si Sasuke," Deidara menjawab kesalahpahaman adiknya.

"Hooo," kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kamu jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi ya?" kata Deidara lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Dijodohkan itu apa?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai malam dia terus memikirkan arti kata dijodohkan itu. dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kata-kata seperti itu karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya dari Deidara. Dia juga menolak untuk bertanya pada orang tuanya ataupun Deidara karena tidak ingin diejek bodoh oleh Deidara yang nampaknya mulai senang mengganggunya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat tiba di kelas, ia bertemu dengan Hinata, sahabat karibnya setelah Kiba.

"Hinata-chan, aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh?" tanya Naruto pada gadis kecil pemalu tersebut.

"Um, ada apa Naru-chan?" kata Hinata dengan pelan.

"Anu kamu tau nggak artinya dijodohkan?" tanya Naruto langsung. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan panggilan –Kun atau –Chan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka sensei Naruto lebih memilih dipanggil tanpa embel-embel apapun atau terserah pada pemanggilnya saja.

"Eh? Di…..dijodohkan?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto,"sa…..sama siapa?"

"Um, kata neechan sih sama Sasuke," jawab Naruto,"ne, dijodohkan itu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"A…..ano….i….itu…." kata Hinata terbata-bata membuat Naruto heran dengan sifat sahabatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Lho? Hinata kau demam?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga Naruto yang melihatnya jadi khawatir kepala Hinata akan copot. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam akhirnya Hinata mulai bicara lagi,"di…dijodohkan itu, maksudnya la….laki-laki dan pe…pe….perempuan diikat da…dalam sebuah hubungan dan pas…..pasti akan menikah nan….nantinya. Ka…kalau be…belum m…me…menikah na…..namanya tunangan."

"Ne? maksudnya apa? Aku nggak ngerti," jawab Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Me…mangnya Naru-chan gak pernah lihat sinetron atau FTV ya? Biasanya kan film tentang tunangan itu banyak?" Tanya Hinata yang juga merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto. 'Sinetron tentang tunangan kan banyak. Masa naru-chan gak tahu sih?' batin hinata.

"He? Aku gak pernah nonton sinetron atau apa tadi? Di rumah aku nontonnya kartun kayak Doraemon dan Kiko," jawab Naruto apa adanya. Memang, kalau di rumah Naruto hanya diizinkan menonton kartun bergenre K dan channel yang khusus menyiarkan acara anak-anak saja. Itupun masih diawasi oleh keluarganya.

Hinata sweatdrop. Dan tidak lama pembicaraan itu harus selesai karena Iruka-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas untuk memulai homeroom.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung memutar televisi dan mencari channel yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Dia tahu perbuatannya ini salah karena kaasan dan tousannya juga sang kakak melarangnya menonton channel tersebut.

'Semuanya belum datang. Gak apa-apa kan, kalau aku nonton sedikit?' batinnya memantapkan diri.

* * *

**##################**

Kushina, Minato dan Deidara sweatdrop. Naruto memakan ayam gorengnya dengan mata berapi-api. Bahkan seandainya ini kartun, sudah pasti dapat kita saksikan kobaran api menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan background badai dan petir.

"Aku selesai," sahut Naruto singkat dan segera mencuci tangan lalu naik ke kamarnya.

"A…..ada apa dengannya?" bingung Minato.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang bertengkar di sekolah," duga Kushina.

"Tapi rasanya aneh kalau dia bertengkar dengan teman-temannya," ucap Minato.

Yah, memang aneh, jika seorang Naruto bertengkar dengan teman-temannya karena ia adalah tipe periang dan jarang dendam. Kalau toh dia marah, itu hanya sesaat dan jarang sekali sampai membuatnya bersikap aneh seperti saat makan malam.

Tring! (sfx:tatapan tajam ke arah Deidara)

"Ke…kenapa melihatku?" gusar Deidara.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sesuatu Dei?" Tanya Kushina.

Oh yeah, kini tersangka utama adalah sang kakak. Mengapa? Karena kini Deidara sedang masa iseng-isengnya alias senang mengganggu sang adik yang dianggapnya lucu kalau ngambek. Dan tiap hari ada-ada saja yang dia lakukan untuk membuat adiknya kesal.

"Bukan aku kok! Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Naru-chan sudah begitu sejak kemarin karena dia pikir akan diserahkan pada Mikoto-Baasan setelah besar nanti," sahut Deidara.

"Eh?"seru orang tuanya bersamaan.

"Tapi tenang saja aku sudah menjelaskannya pada Naru-chan kok," terang Deidara sambil tersenyum puas.

"Lalu sekarang dia kenapa marah begitu?" Tanya Minato mewakili pertanyaan yang ada di otak Kushina.

"Hm? Entahlah. Apa karena aku memberitahunya tentang pertunangannya dengan Sasuke ya?" ucap Deidara yang seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak ia sadari kedua orang tuanya sudah menjadi patung batu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar...

Namikaze Naruto tengah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sebuah guling tak berdosa yang keadaannya sudah melewati kata tragis. Oh, andai si guling bisa bicara mungkin dia akan mengatakan 'pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku….' Err maksudnya mungkin si guling akan menangis meraung-raung. Kapasnya yang sudah hampir keluar akibat ditinju, ditendang, dibanting bahkan digigit oleh Naruto nampaknya belum membuat si pelaku aka Namikaze Naruto puas.

Saat ini ia masih asyik menginjak-injak dan membanting si guling malang ke segala arah. Ia tidak menyadari dua pasang mata berbeda warna tengah memperhatikannya dengan bulir-bulir keringat di wajah.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku gak akan kalah. Aku gak akan KALAH!" teriaknya kesal.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dibiarkan saja dulu, setelah tenang baru kita bicara dengannya," sahut si pria aka Minato.

"Aku rasa juga begitu," ucap Kushina menyetujui.

* * *

####################

"Ohayou, Naru-chan," sapa Hinata.

"…."

"Um…. Naru-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sapaannya tidak dibalas.

"….."

"Yo! Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa melamun pagi-pagi begini?" seru Kiba sambil menyentil dahi Naruto.

"Aduh!" seru Naruto dan langsung menatap tajam Kiba dan Hinata bergantian. Ditatap seperti itu jelas saja membuat kedua orang tersebut jadi gelisah. Mereka salah apa sampai Naruto begini? Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Huweee!" tangis Naruto pun pecah.

"Hei, ada apa Naruto?" bingung Kiba.

"Hiks, aku gak mau sama Sasuke. Nanti gak bisa main bareng Kiba lagi, gak boleh main dengan bebas," isak Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Kiba yang masih belum mengerti.

"Huwee, anak-anak ngejek aku. Katanya aku tunangannya Sasuke! aku gak mau. Jadi tunangan tuh gak enak! Gak boleh main sana-sini!" isaknya.

"Oh, itu. Tenang aja. Nanti mereka akan diam sendiri kok," hibur Kiba.

* * *

Setelah kejadian Naruto marah-marah, akhirnya ejekan itu pun berhenti. Dan tidak terasa Naruto kini sudah tamat SD dan bersiap melanjutkan ke SMP.

Tapi, nampaknya ada sedikit masalah di sini…

"Pokoknya aku mau ke Suna, tousan!" kata Naruto.

"Tidak bisa Naruto, Suna terlalu jauh. Di sini kan ada sekolah. Kenapa harus ke Suna?" Tanya Minato.

"Tapi aku mau ke Suna, tousan!" pinta Naruto.

"Tidak! Kali ini tousan akan tegas, kau harus sekolah di sini. Tidak boleh tidak!" tegas Minato.

"Tapi di sini wajib pakai rok! Tousan tahu aku tidak suka pakai rok!"

"Biasakanlah Naruto! Kau ini kan anak perempuan?" balas Minato.

"Ogah! Di sana kan ada Dei-nee?" kata Naruto masih mencoba bertahan.

"Tidak! Kau harus tetap di sini bersama tousan dan kaasan," tegas Minato dan pergi menandakan Naruto sudah tidak punya pilihan lain.

* * *

Musim semi, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat siapa orang yang mewakili murid baru untuk berbicara di podium. Orang itu! Orang yang bahkan meski untuk terakhir kali tidak ingin ditemuinya, si bocah pantat ayam. Uchiha Sasuke AYAM! (Sasuke:CHIDORI!/Author:tepar)

'Cih! Lihat dia jadi ingin makan ayam goreng!' batin Naruto kesal.

Setelah upacara selesai, saatnya untuk memasuki ruangan dan menunggu wali kelas masing-masing.

Dan sialnya bagi Naruto, ia harus sekelas dengan Sasuke membuat moodnya yang sudah kesal sejak awal menjadi dua kali lipat lebih kesal.

"Oh Kami-sama! Apa salah dan dosaku sehingga harus melihat ayam jelek itu lagi?" teriak Naruto frustasi di atas penampungan air di atap sekolah.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau ini sadar atau tidak sih? Kau itu perempuan, kenapa kau malah panjat di situ?" seru Kiba.

"He?" bingung Naruto.

"Bukan 'he?' cepat turun, celana dalammu bisa kelihatan dasar bodoh!" sungut Kiba kesal atas ketulalitan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, itu. Tenang saja, aku pakai legging kok. Nih lihat," kata Naruto lalu mengangkat roknya.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan angkat rokmu!" teriak Kiba,"dan cepat turun dari sana!"

Meski kesal, toh Naruto tetap turun dari atap. Tetapi dengan cara melompat tentunya, membuat roknya jadi terangkat dan otomatis Kiba menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Kenapa kau tidak turun lewat tangga saja hah? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai jatuh dan cedera?" bentak Kiba kesal.

"Kau aneh deh, Kiba. Kenapa kau jadi suka marah-marah begini?" sahut Naruto dengan wajah merengut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" kata Kiba dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah.

"Tapi kita kan sudah biasa panjat-panjat kayak gitu?" bantah Naruto.

Yah, tampaknya Naruto tidak menyadari perbedaan suara Kiba saat mengatakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Juga perubahan raut wajah Kiba.

Kiba sadar bahwa perasaannya pada Naruto bukan lagi sebagai sahabat namun lebih. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya ia melihat Naruto begitu cantik. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajahnya saat kesal atau menangis selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan sifat Naruto yang tomboy karena baginya justru itu yang menarik. Naruto selalu jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya, jika marah ia akan mengatakan marah. Siapapun orangnya. Dan ia menyukainya. Menyukai sifat Naruto, menyukai sikap Naruto. Kiba menyukai segala hal tentang Naruto.

Namun Kiba juga sadar, Naruto masih bersifat anak-anak. Ia belum mengerti tentang rasa suka pada lawan jenis, semuanya adalah teman. Dan Kiba mengerti, ia akan menyimpan perasaannya sampai nanti. Sampai Naruto mengerti, sampai Naruto memandangnya sebagai laki-laki.

"Sebenarnya kau itu yang kenapa? Gara-gara ayam itu lagi?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto merengut kesal sebagai ganti jawaban. Dan Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Dari pada memikirkan 'ayam' itu lebih baik makan ini, kau belum makan siang kan?" Tanya Kiba sambil menyerahkan dua bungkus roti cream dan jus jeruk.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah,"yay! Kiba emang yang terbaik deh. Pokoknya T-O-P-B-G-T!" seru Naruto lalu mulai menikmati makan siangnya sambil bersandar di punggung Kiba.

"Hei Naruto," panggil Kiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Haha hiha?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh. (translate:Hm? Apa Kiba?")

"Ck, jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh! Ah sudahlah, ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Aku rasa sebaiknya kau nggak usah terlalu peduli sama Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, kau tahu maksudku, kau itu gampang sekali marah. Nanti malah kau sendiri yang rugi. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak menganggapnya ada kan?" terang Kiba.

"Hm, betul juga. Wah tumben kau pintar Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau menghinaku ya?" kata Kiba dengan suara rendah. Persimpangan jalan nampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ehehehehehe! Bercanda kok!" kata Naruto lalu ia segera menarik Kiba untuk kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus bercanda, tidak peduli pada senior yang menegur mereka karena berisik.

* * *

Sejak pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke di atap sekolah dengan Kiba, Naruto pun bersikap tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke. bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menganggap Sasuke tidak ada. Namun tidak bisa, karena persaingan antara keduanya dalam prestasi akademik.

Sejak awal keduanya memiliki perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Baik dari sikap maupun kemampuan. Naruto yang lemah dalam bidang eksakta dikalahkan oleh Sasuke yang memang menguasai semua pelajaran. Namun kelemahan tersebut dapat Naruto tutupi dengan kemampuannya bicara. Yah, Naruto memang tipe orang yang senang bicara, kontras dengan Sasuke yang sangat jarang berbicara.

Pada ujian semester akhir di kelas satu, Sasuke berada pada peringkat teratas dengan jumlah nilai yang hanya berselisih 0,5 dengan milik Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati padahal waktu ujian semester awal nilai mereka sama. Di lain pihak, Sasuke tampaknya cuek-cuek saja.

"Arrgh! Aku gak terima! Kenapa aku harus dikalahkan sama ayam jelek yang gak pernah ngomong kayak dia? Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku gak akan mau kalah dari dia. Mulai sekarang aku gak akan lengah dari Sasuke," teriak Naruto kesal.

"Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi. Kenapa kau gak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan dia? Apa kau mulai suka padanya?" selidik Kiba. Lama-lama ia kesal juga karena Naruto selalu saja curhat tentang kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang memeriksa tas Sai-sepupunya- lah, Sasuke yang bertindak seenaknya lah, Sasuke yang beginilah, Sasuke begitulah. Ia khawatir perhatian gadis itu akan tersita hanya untuk Sasuke yang pada akhirnya ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit jika Naruto menyukai Sasuke.

"Eh? Gak lah! Gak mungkin aku suka sama ayam kayak dia! Heh! Mulai sekarang pertarungan antara Namikaze Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke gak akan terelakkan lagi. jadi mana mungkin aku suka sama dia," bantah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bicara tentang dia!" seru Kiba kesal.

"Kiba, kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan lagi cerita rencana pertarunganku dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke! Apa kau tidak mengerti!" bentak Kiba. Nampaknya ia mulai tidak bisa menahan tumpahan kata-kata yang akan segera ia keluarkan.

"Kiba,"

"Selalu saja Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke. apa kau tidak mengerti aku tidak suka kau membicarakannya, aku tidak suka kau selalu memikirkannya sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah memikirkanku. Aku benci kau mengucapkan namanya!" serunya tepat di depan Naruto.

"Kiba,"

"Cukup! Lebih baik kamu gak usah bicara padaku lagi," kata Kiba akhirnya. Sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Naruto memberikan penjelasan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam menerima kemarahan Kiba. Dan akhirnya ia pun hanya berkata,"Aku mengerti," dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Kiba dengan hati yang terluka. Ia tidak menyangka Kiba akan membencinya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil membencinya, dan Naruto terluka karenanya.

"Aku…. apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" kata Kiba penuh sesal. Ia telah menyakiti Naruto, padahal Naruto percaya padanya.

"_**Hai, namaku Naluto. Kamu siapa?"**_

"_**Namaku Nallluto! Bukan Naluto," **_

"_**Nalluto?"**_

"_**Bukan!" seru Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya,"Nallluto."**_

"_**Aku mau main sama Kiba aja. Sasuke nakutin!"**_

"_**Yay! Kiba emang yang terbaik deh. Pokoknya T-O-P-B-G-T!"**_

"_**Kiba,"**_

"_**Aku mengerti,"**_

Sekelebat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Naruto terus terlintas di ingatannya. Sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. Persahabatan mereka selama hampir delapan tahun kini rusak karena kesalahnnya.

"Sial!" Kiba mengerang frustasi.

'Padahal semua ini bukan salah Naruto, tapi kenapa aku menyalahkannya? Hanya karena takut kehilangan dia, aku menumpahkan semua kekesalanku terhadap Sasuke padanya. Padahal Naruto sama sekali belum mengerti rasa suka yang aku miliki. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin menyukai Sasuke. Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ia pasti kecewa padaku!' batin Kiba.

* * *

**#################**

Wajah Naruto yang terkejut karena ia bentak, suara Naruto yang berkata,"aku mengerti," tubuh mungil Naruto yang perlahan menjauhinya, dan Kiba yakin, sebelum Naruto berbalik ia melihat air mata mengalir dari mata birunya.

Gambaran tentang Naruto sebelum pergi benar-benar menyiksa Kiba. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Naruto. Namun apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Naruto pasti membencinya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di atap sekolah dan mereka belum pernah bertemu. Festival budaya pun tidak Naruto hadiri. Padahal Kiba sangat tahu kalau Naruto sangat suka dengan festival.

Biasanya mereka pasti akan pergi berdua untuk melihat setiap festival yang diadakan. Namun kali ini tidak ada Naruto. Dan itu karena kesalahannya.

Jika Naruto tidak pergi ke festival, untuk apa dia ikut?

Maka di sinilah Kiba, mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia tidak akan keluar kecuali untuk makan. Ibunya pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena ia menolak untuk menceritakannya. Hanya satu hal yang diyakini oleh Zuka, semuanya pasti berhubungan dengan Naruto.

'Tuk…..tuk…..tuk…..'

Sesuatu tampak mengetuk jendela Kiba. Mulanya Kiba tidak mau memperdulikannya, tapi karena jendelanya terus diketuk dengan penuh kesal Kiba pun bangkit dan membuka jendelanya dengan kasar. Ia sudah bertekad akan memarahi siapapun atau apapun yang mengusiknya.

"A-"

"Kiba! Ehehehehehehe!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto? Eh? Kau panjat naik kesini?" seru Kiba tidak percaya pada penglihatannya.

"He eh! Aku pinjam tangga sama bibi," jawab Naruto.

"Ck, kau ini! itu kan bahaya!" seru Kiba.

"Buuu! Habisnya kau tidak mau membuka pintu kamarmu sih, ya sudah aku panjat saja!" kata Naruto.

"Ah, dasar kau ini!" ucap Kiba lalu mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Syukurlah! Kiba udah balik kayak dulu lagi!" kata Naruto,"tadinya aku pikir kamu masih marah sama aku!"

"Maaf, aku yang salah waktu itu," kata Kiba lirih. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Sudahlah! Gak usah dipikirkan," Kata Naruto,"tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus menggendongku sampai sekolah!"

"Eh? Kau kan berat!" tolak Kiba.

"Ya sudah kalau gak mau. Huh!" Sahut Naruto ngambek.

"Hah, ya sudah. Aku ganti baju dulu," kata Kiba lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan Kiba menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"Hei Naruto," panggil Kiba saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Selama seminggu ini kau kemana saja?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oh, aku pergi mengunjungi Dei-nee di Suna. Kenapa? Kau kangen ya padaku?" jawabnya sambil bercanda.

"Iya," kata Kiba jujur.

"Hehehehehehe, aku juga kangen Kiba kok," kata Naruto lalau mengencangkan pegangannya pada leher Kiba yang otomatis membuat Kiba tercekik.

"Eh, Sorry! Hehehehehe," kata Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba lagi.

"Hm?"

"Dadamu kecil ya?" Tanya Kiba asal.

'Bletak!'

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" seru Kiba yang kepalanya dipukul Naruto.

"Siapa suruh kau bicara begitu!" sungut Naruto.

"Aku kan bercanda!" balas Kiba.

"Tetap saja tidak sopan!" seru Naruto.

"Iya, iya maaf" kata Kiba mengalah.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka pun langsung menikmati festival sekolah yang hanya diadakan selama tiga hari. Dan karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir, mereka pun mencoba semua stand yang ada. Mulai dari café, rumah hantu, tangkap ikan, dan berbagai permainan lainnya. Tapi yang paling tidak mereka lewatkan adalah stand makanan dikarenakan hobi Naruto yang doyan makan.

"Kiba, kita kesana saja. Aku gak mau stand yang itu, aku kan gak suka cumi-cumi, gurita atau semacamnya," kata Naruto.

"Kalau gitu kita ke stand itu saja!" tunjuk Kiba pada sebuah stand yang menyajikan makanan dan minuman dari susu.

"Ogah!" tolak Naruto tegas.

"Hehehehehehe, aku sudah beli susu ini untukmu lho?" kata Kiba sambil meyodorkan sekotak besar susu pada Naruto.

"Tidaaak!" teriak Naruto dan ia pun kabur sesegera mungkin. Namun Kiba tentu tidak ingin melepaskan buruannya itu dan secepat mungkin ia pun mengejar Naruto.

'Ah, sial! Anak itu kapan sih larinya bisa lambat? Bikin aku susah cari dia saja,' batin Kiba yang sedang mencari Naruto di gedung sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto? Ia tengah menatap garang seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar Teme Jelek!" seru Naruto dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

'Bukk'

Kini lebam biru ikut menghiasi wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto itu.

"Naruto?" seru Kiba,"Sasuke?"

"Dasar cewek beringas. Baka Dobe!" kata pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang baru saja sampai.

Sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi saat Kiba tidak ada? Mengapa Naruto menyerang Sasuke? tunggu di next Chappie. Okeh….?

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Ini kenapa jadi kebanyakan KIBANARUnya?**

**Oh, saya emang suka sekali sama cerita tentang sahabat cewek dan cowok yang sangat akrab. Apalagi, kalau cowoknya selalu ada untuk kita.**

**Pengen punya yang kayak di komik-komik.**

**TToTTb**

**Okay, don't forget to R n R please?**


	6. What's Up Naruto?

**Chapter 5**

**What's Up Naruto?**

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Naruto sedang berlari ke arah atap sekolah untuk menghindari kejaran Kiba. Sesampainya di pintu atap ia pun langsung membuka pintu dengan brutal.

'Dukk'

"Ouch!"

"He? 'Ouch'?" ucap Naruto membeo. Ia pun melihat ke balik pintu dan menemukan ayam hitam? Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun mengangkat ayam hitam itu. Namun setelah mengangkat ayam hitam itu ia malah menemukan sepasang mata berwarna hitam pekat yang memandangnya tajam. Dengan segera ia pun menurunkan kembali ayam hitam itu.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi aku dikejar Kiba lalu aku membuka pintu dan ada bunyi 'ouch' kemudian ada ayam. Rasanya ayam tidak mungkin mengatakan 'ouch' deh! Lalu setelah aku angkat, ayam itu punya mata manusia di bawahnya. Aneh," kata Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Ayam hitam, mata hitam. Kok rasanya mirip seseorang ya?" kata Naruto,"ah! Sasuke ayam! Eh?" serunya kemudian.

"Siapa yang ayam? Dasar cewek monyet!" sebuah suara dingin nan datar mengusik pemikiran Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Ayam!" seru Naruto kesal karena dipanggil monyet.

"Lalu aku harus panggil kau apa? Dasar DOBE!" tantang Sasuke.

"D…Dobe?" seru Naruto,"dengar ya? Aku hanya sedikit di bawahmu. Bisa-bisanya kau panggil aku DOBE? Dasar TEME!" seru Naruto.

"Tetap saja kau ada di bawahku baka dobe!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Ck, kau mau pergi kan? Pergi saja sana!" ketus Naruto. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar anak kecil!" kata Sasuke lalu ia pun beranjak pergi. Namun belum selangkah ia berjalan ia sudah ditahan oleh Naruto yang menatapnya marah.

"?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kau itu, cewek aneh berisik, yang hobi bertingkah seperti monyet dan anak kecil," kata Sasuke datar.

"Dasar Teme Jelek!" seru Naruto dan langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah pemuda tersebut.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**

* * *

**

"Gitu ceritanya!" kata Naruto pada Kiba. Ia menceritakan alasan pemukulannya pada Sasuke.

"Hah, kau itu cari masalah saja," kata Kiba akhirnya.

"Bukan salahku!" bantah Naruto.

"Iya juga sih! Tapi kau tidak takut para fansnya menghajarmu?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Nggak tuh! Aku gak salah kok. Lagi pula ada Kiba di sini!" kata Naruto dan ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kiba.

Keduanya terdiam, mereka tengah menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat mereka hanya diam saling menyandarkan punggung dan menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

"Wah, rambutku ternyata sudah sepanjang ini ya?" kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia tengah memperhatikan rambutnya yang ia ikat dua secara asal. Panjang rambutnya sudah sampai pinggang.

"Yah, kau jadi lebih terlihat seperti cewek," komentar Kiba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kaasan melarangku memotongnya," timpal Naruto.

* * *

Setelah mereka masuk sekolah kembali aura persaingan antara Naruto dan Sasuke pun semakin terasa. Kini bukan hanya perang dingin (seputar nilai akademik) saja tetapi di luar pelajaran pun mereka saling bertikai. Tidak jarang mereka terlibat cekcok mulut yang membuat penghuni sekolah terkejut. Karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau meladeni seseorang dan seseorang itu cewek. Meskipun meladeni dalam hal bertengkar mulut dan fisik. Seperti saat ini.

"Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku teme!" seru Naruto. Yang bangkunya diduduki Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Oke, tampaknya kali ini Sasuke lah yang memulai pertengkaran. Yah, satu-satunya orang yang akan ia ganggu adalah Naruto seorang. Mengapa? Pertama, Karena cowok yang lainnya takut padanya, sedangkan cewek lain? Pasti akan melihatnya dengan mata yang dipenuhi gambar hati. Dan yang kedua, Naruto orangnya cepat emosi.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu teme!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Tidak ada dobe," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Dasar ayam jelek!"

"Cewek Monyet."

"Manusia es!"

"Cewek Berisik,"

"Cowok gelap!"

"Cewek senter,"

"Grr, mati lampu!"

"Lampu berjalan,"

"Manusia bisu!"

"Speaker berjalan"

"Cowok aneh!

"Cewek jadi-jadian berdada kecil,"

Twitch, twitch

"Mati kau teme!" seru Naruto menendang Sasuke sampai jatuh dan menghujaninya dengan tinju.

"Hei, Naruto! Sudah!" seru Kiba sambil menahan Naruto dari belakang. Kedua tangan Kiba menahan Naruto. Sedangkan kaki kirinya menahan kaki kiri Naruto yang siap menendang Sasuke. sehingga…

"Waaaaaa!" keduanya jatuh bersamaan. Dengan Kiba ditindih Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap mereka bosan. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka.

'Membosankan kalau cowok aneh itu ada,' batin Sasuke.

* * *

**##################**

"Kau itu tidak bosan mengganggunya ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu alasanku Shika," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena hanya dia yang tidak takut dan tidak menyukaimu. Dan dia adalah gadis yang mudah emosi," kata Shikamaru dengan nada bosan,"tapi apa hanya itu alasanmu? Apa kau yakin tidak menyukainya?"

"Kau tahu aku sedang jalan dengan Sakura-senpai saat ini," bantah Sasuke.

"Ya, ya. Tapi perhatianmu pada gadis Namikaze itu lebih banyak dibandingkan nona Haruno itu," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapnya seorang gadis Shika," bantah Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, tapi kenapa kau selalu berhenti jika si Inuzuka itu datang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bocah Inuzuka itu hanya merusak kesenanganku," kata Sasuke santai.

"Yah, terserahlah. Aku gak mau ikut campur dalam hal merepotkan macam itu. Yang pasti akibat perbuatanmu dia jadi ikut membenciku. Padahal dia itu wakil ketua kelas," keluh Shikamaru.

"Paling tidak dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau membelanya lho?" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya membicarakan fakta," balas Sasuke.

'Tidak mungkin aku menyukai monyet berisik seperti dia, Sakura bahkan lebih cantik darinya,' batin Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara itu di kelas, Kiba sedang menasehati Naruto entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam tujuh bulan terakhir sejak mereka naik kelas 2.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berhubungan dengannya lagi Naruto. Rasanya kau tidak pernah mendengarkan aku," kata Kiba.

"Dia yang mulai duluan Kiba. Aku hanya ingin duduk di tempatku saja kok," kata Naruto membela diri.

"Kau kan bisa cari tempat lain, Naruto," kata Kiba lagi.

"Tapi,-"

"Sekarang kau tidak mau mengalah hanya karena dia mengalahkanmu dalam ujian semester lalu dengan selisih nilai 1 begitu? Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil!" ucap Kiba memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Huh, Kiba jelek!" seru Naruto dan lari meninggalkan Kiba.

'Apanya yang bukan anak kecil?' batin Kiba lalu ia pun mengejar Naruto ke atap sekolah. Tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi Naruto saat sedang kesal.

Namun saat Kiba, sampai di atap yang ia dapatkan adalah….

"Heh, ada si bekicot dan ayam jelek di sini!" kata Naruto sinis.

"'Si Bekicot' itu aku ya?" Tanya sang ketua kelas aka Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" bentak Naruto.

"Dasar cewek monyet!" balas Sasuke.

"Hah, mendokusei," kata Shikamaru.

"Teme!" seru Naruto.

"Ada apa monyet?"

"Grr, dasar ikan Barracuda!" balas Naruto.

"Cumi-cumi," tantang Sasuke.

"Kau,-"

"Maaf, kalau aku memotong. Tapi aku kesini untuk membawa temanku pergi dari sini. Boleh kan Uchiha-san?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bawa saja monyet kuning itu pergi," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Ayo, Naruto," kata Kiba lalu merangkul Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"Week, dasar barracuda dan ubur-ubur jelek!" seru Naruto lalu mengikuti Kiba.

"Kenapa aku harus terbawa-bawa? Lagi pula apa maksudnya bekicot dan ubur-ubur?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena kau lelet!" seru Naruto yang kembali lalu terdengar suara Kiba,"cepat ke sini."

"Nih, surat untukmu Sasuke," kata Shikamaru,"sepertinya si Inuzuka sengaja menjatuhkannya untukmu."

_**SORRY KALAU GAK SOPAN. **_

_**AKU HARAP KAMU NGGAK MENGGANGGU NARUTO LAGI. KAMU TAHU DIA ORANG YANG CEPAT EMOSI. SO, KALAU KAMU GAK MAU MAKAN TINJU DAN TENDANGAN SETIAP HARI LEBIH BAIK KAMU NGGAK MENGGANGGUNYA. THANKS**_

_**DAN SATU HAL LAGI, KAMU SELALU BILANG GAK MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI CEWEK. KAMU HANYA MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI MONYET BERISIK KAN? TAPI AKU RASA KAMU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING RUGI KALAU GAK BISA MELIHAT KECANTIKAN YANG DIA PUNYA. DAN AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG GAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KECANTIKANNYA PUDAR HANYA KARENA ORANG SEPERTIMU.**_

_**AKU TAHU NARUTO TETAPI KAMU TIDAK.**_

_**AKU MENGENALNYA DAN KAMU TIDAK.**_

_**JADI GAK AKAN KUBIARKAN AWAN GELAP MEMBUATNYA GAK BISA BERSINAR. KAMU PAHAM KAN?**_

_**JAUHI NARUTO.**_

_**SEKALI KAMU MEMBUATNYA TERLUKA, AKU GAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKANMU MENIKMATI HIDUP.**_

_**INUZUKA KIBA**_

"Menarik."

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan surat itu, Sasuke bukannya menjauhi Naruto tetapi semakin sering mengganggunya. Tiada hari tanpa ribut. Sehingga kelas mereka pun harus di pindahkan. Korban dari peperangan mereka adalah:

**Kaca jendela, pegangan pintu, beberapa meja dan kursi, serta dinding sekolah.** Beruntung kepala sekolahnya adalah ayah Sasuke, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian ini. dia hanya berkata,"mereka masih anak-anak."

Beberapa kali Naruto dikerjai oleh anak-anak atas perintah Sasuke, mulai dari mencoret-coret mejanya sampai mengempeskan ban sepedanya. Namun Naruto hanya mengira itu pekerjaan fans Sasuke saja sehingga ia tidak ambil pusing. Yah, Naruto tetaplah gadis lugu yang tidak mudah curiga pada orang lain. Sampai suatu hari,

"Naruto, aku pinjam kamusmu boleh? Aku lupa bawa," kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi jangan dicoret-coret ya!" ketus Naruto.

"Iya, kau pikir aku anak kecil?" sindir Shikamaru.

"Kau menyindirku? Tidak jadi kupinjamkan!"

"Ah, kalau marah berarti kau memang anak kecil!" tantang Shikamaru.

Naruto mendelik mendengar ucapan Shikamaru lalu,"baiklah. Nih. Awas kalau rusak, mati kau!" ancam Naruto.

Saat homeroom dimulai, Sasuke melihat kamus yang digunakan oleh Shikamaru."Itu, bukan kamusmu kan?" tanyanya.

"Namikaze," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Oh," seringai Sasuke. Lalu, saat Shikamaru lengah, Sasuke pun mengambil kamus tersebut dan menulis sebuah nama,'SHIKAMARU'. Namun belum sempat ia mengembalikannya, Shikamaru sudah melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Ah sialan kau Sasuke. dia bisa membunuhku," kata Shikamaru, lalu dengan bodohnya Shikamaru mencoret namanya lalu menulis nama lain,'SUIGETSU'. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia justru menambah lebih banyak coretan pada kamus tersebut.

Dan saat Naruto menerima kembali kamusnya, seketika emosinya meledak. Saat guru sudah keluar ia pun segera membanting kamus tersebut di hadapan Sasuke,"KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KAN?" seru Naruto dengan sangat keras hingga kelas lain pun ikut mendengar suaranya.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU? APA AKU PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL SEMACAM INI PADAMU?" dan dengan itu air mata mengalir keluar dari sepasang samudera biru miliknya. Naruto tidak hanya marah sekarang, ia juga kecewa. Padahal ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini pada Sasuke. Ia lebih baik dihina secara langsung dari pada diperlakukan begini.

Naruto segera lari meninggalkan kelas dan menuju atap sekolah. Tidak ia pedulikan senior yang dikenalinya yang menatapnya cemas. Ia tidak ingin dilihat sedang menangis. Ia kuat.

"Hiks, hiks….." isaknya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu kesal. Yang Naruto tahu hanyalah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dan ia terus menangis.

* * *

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," kata Shikamaru.

"Kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini," balas Sasuke.

Inuzuka Kiba, datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan napas memburu. Saat ia melihat Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia pun melayangkan tinju pada Sasuke. Lalu ia menarik kerah bajunya,"apa belum cukup jelas yang aku katakan waktu itu Uchiha?" bentak Kiba lalu ia pun melepaskan Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Mulai saat .Naruto," kata Kiba dan ia pun berlalu mencari sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba di atap sekolah. Namun sosok gadis mungil berambut pirang tak dijumpainya sama sekali.

"Hiks, Kiba!" panggil Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Hei, aku sudah memperingatkan bocah ayam itu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi," bujuknya.

"Hiks, hiks," namun isakan Naruto tidak berhenti.

"Kau suka es krim jeruk dan coklat kan? Tadi aku membelinya di kantin sebelum ke sini," kata Kiba lalu memberikan es krim rasa coklat jeruk pada Naruto. Dan ia pun membuka es krim bagiannya.

"Saat perasaan tidak enak memang paling enak makan yang manis-manis, seperti es krim. Iya kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hu um! Tapi aku masih mau," pinta Naruto lagi. tangisannya sudah berhenti. Air matanya juga sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum pulang kita beli lagi. Aku yang traktir, oke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oke! Kiba emang T.O.P.B.G.T deh!" seru Naruto dengan suara parau karena habis menangis.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" ajak Kiba. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk."Ada apa? Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya memandang Kiba dengan ekspresi anak anjing dan Kiba sudah tahu apa maksudnya."Baiklah, ayo naik!" kata Kiba memberikan punggungnya untuk Naruto.

"Yay!" dan Naruto pun naik ke punggung Kiba. Dan mereka pulang sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya."Jadi begitu ya?" gumamnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, terjadi perubahan atmosfer di kelas Naruto. Para murid yang sudah bersiap mendengar adu hina antara Sasuke dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan sikap Naruto yang cuek pada Sasuke. Biasanya Naruto pasti akan berteriak mengusir Sasuke yang duduk di mejanya. Namun kali ini, Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke sejenak lalu duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Cewek monyet," ucap Sasuke memulai pertengkaran.

"…."

"Senter berjalan," pancing Sasuke lagi.

"…."

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau bisa diam. Dengan begitu kelas ini gak akan mengalami gangguan THT karena suara jelekmu," kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

Selama enam bulan Naruto bersikap cuek pada Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ia gubris. Naruto masih ramah pada teman-temannya yang lain. Namun khusus untuk Sasuke merupakan pengecualian. Suasana kelas pun terasa lebih tenang, namun para murid justru merasa aneh dengan aura ini.

Aksi cuek Naruto berlangsung hingga mereka naik ke kelas tiga. Naruto benar-benar tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia yang biasanya akan menunjukkan wajah sebal karena nilainya dikalahkan oleh Sasuke kini hanya diam saat mengetahui ia dikalahkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam semester.

Ada yang kurang, itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Selama ini, Naruto yang dia kenal adalah sosok yang berisik. Orang aneh (Ingat! Sasuke TIDAK menganggap Naruto sebagai cewek) yang hobi panjat kayak monyet.

Berbagai cara dilakukan Sasuke untuk membuat Naruto marah, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan lirikan sebal dari Naruto dan selesai. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada hinaan dan tidak ada pukulan atau lemparan benda-benda dari Naruto. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke sengaja menabrak Naruto yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas pagi itu."Oh, ada lampu berjalan. Gak kelihatan, silau banget," pancing Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya lain kali hati-hati Uchiha," kata Naruto cuek dan langsung ke bangkunya.

'Membosankan,' batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? kelihatannya kau tidak bersemangat ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn. Si monyet jadi pendiam," kata Sasuke.

"Oh iya ya. Gak tahu kenapa Naruto jadi pendiam ya? Tapi sepertinya hanya padamu dia bersikap begitu. Sama yang lain dia biasa saja tuh," sahut Shikamaru.

"Membosankan," kata Sasuke.

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan Haruno-senpai?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Putus," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Heh? Kapan?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Sudah lama. Kami cuma tiga bulan," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh," sahut Shikamaru tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

* * *

Semester awal di kelas tiga, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke digeser kedudukannya dari posisi peringkat teratas dengan selisih nilai yang sangat kecil, 0,5. Dan orang yang berhasil menggesernya adalah,"Monyet Namikaze." (tahu kan saha sing ngomong?)

"Wow! Aku mengalahkan si ayam! Hore….!" Seru Naruto girang.

"Sudah puas monyet?" Tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli pada nilainya, hanya saja karena Naruto menyebutnya 'ayam' maka ia pun mencoba kembali mengganggu Naruto meski ia yakin akan dicueki lagi oleh si Monyet kuning.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar ayam jelek!" seru Naruto balas mengejek.

"Cewek monyet,"

"Grr, ayam hitam."

"Monyet kuning."

"Manusia bisu!"

"Cewek Berisik,"

"Mayat hidup!"

"Manusia coklat."

"Cowok gelap!"

"Cewek senter,"

"Grr, mati lampu!"

"Lampu berjalan,"

"Manusia bisu!"

"Speaker berjalan."

"Barracuda!"

"Cumi-cumi pirang."

"Cowok aneh!

"Cewek jadi-jadian berdada kecil,"

"TEME!"

"DOBE."

'Bukk'

"Mati kau teme!" serbu Naruto lalu mengejar Sasuke setelah melemparinya dengan penghapus papan tulis, spidol, tas, sapu, sepatu, sendok sampah, dan benda-benda lain yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Kejar kalau bisa dobe," ucap Sasuke ringan dan segera kabur menuju atap sekolah.

'Blam!'

"Teme jelek di mana kau?" teriak Naruto sesampainya di atap sekolah. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling atap sekolah namun tidak ia temukan sosok ayam hitam itu.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali seperti biasa ya Naruto?" sapa Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya karena dikagetkan oleh suara toa Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ubur-ubur?" ketus Naruto.

"Wah, kau masih marah gara-gara kamusmu ya? Maaf deh?" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi gugup."I…iya, gak apa-apa kok," kata Naruto dengan tergagap.

"Oh, makasih. Mau ku kasih tahu tempat Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ng…..nggak. nggak usah…. A…aku ma…mau pergi saja," tolak Naruto lalu segera pergi dari atap sekolah.

'Duh, kok dadaku jadi gini ya? Apa kebanyakan lari? Huh, dasar teme jelek itu. Gara-gara dia aku jadi hampir kena serangan jantung. Tapi nggak apa-apa juga sih, udah lama gak berantem sama dia. Perasaanku jadi lega sekarang,' batin Naruto.

"Tapi tadi aku kenapa ya? Masa aku kalah sama Shika?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**R n R **

**Please…?**

**Kok jadi ShikaNaru ya?**

**special thanlks for :**

**Fi suki-suki**

**Namikaze nanako**

**It'smeryuki**

**Arisu yama-chan**

**Uchirasen**

**Neng hinata**

**Kuro no Shiroi**

**Uzukaze touru**

**Yes Suwon**

**

* * *

**

**kepada semua yang sudah memberi kritik dan saran dan merepotkan diri untuk mereview fic ini saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih...  
**

_**Bocoran next chappie :**_

"_**Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya di otto lho?"**_

"_**Memang apa peduliku? Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Suna kok."**_

"_**Libur nanti kau mau pulang kan Naru-chan? Sasuke juga ada lho!"**_

'_**Kenapa jantungku berdebar saat mendengar namanya disebut? Rasanya sakit. Ada apa ini? Perih sekali. Tolong jangan sebut namanya lagi!'**_


	7. Falling In Love

**Saya kembaliiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By YumeYume-chan**

**Chapter 7**

**Falling In Love

* * *

**

Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Kali ini tidak adalagi pertengkaran berarti antara Naruto maupun Sasuke. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian yang telah menanti di depan mata.

Hari-hari di sekolah Konoha pun berjalan tenang, bahkan sangat tenang. Tidak adalagi suara berisik Naruto yang berteriak atau berlarian di koridor. Terasa sepi memang, tapi wajar kan bila Naruto insyaf karena akan segera ujian? Namun masalahnya yang menyebabkan 'ketenangan' Naruto bukanlah ujian akhir. Tetapi sesuatu yang lain, yang mulai melanda gadis yang baru saja berusia 14 tahun ini.

"…to…..NARUTO!"

"Huwaaa!"

Tak!

"Ittei!" teriakan kesakitan itu keluar dari mulut Kiba dan Naruto dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dengan gerakan serempak mereka mengelus kepala masing-masing dan siap-siap untuk membentak siapapun yang berani menjitak kepala mereka. Cari mati ya!

"Sakit tau!" teriak Kiba seorang diri tanpa koor dari Naruto.

Why?

Karena si cewek monyet kuning berisik (menurut Sasuke) ini sedang terpaku pada orang yang diteriaki Kiba. Dia hanya diam memandang dengan mata terbelalak pada cowok tinggi dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas. Yep, sang ketua kelas, Shikamaru Naara.

"Kalian berisik!" tegur sang ketua kelas dengan wajah malas khasnya. Ia kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang masih diam menatapnya. "Kau ini kan wakil ketua kelas, seharusnya kau yang menjaga ketenangan dalam kelas ini, Naruto!"

"I…iya maaf! Biasanya juga kan aku yang kerjakan urusan kelas!" bantahan yang tidak nyambung ini membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba plus teman-teman (termasuk Sasuke) yang mendengar perdebatan ketua-wakil itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Naruto, bantahanmu gak nyambung tau!" protes Kiba. "Eh?" si pirang jadi shock sendiri.

Shikamaru menyeringai melihat reaksi kaget Naruto setelah diprotes Kiba. Ia lalu menundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas meja. "Mukamu merah, kalau sakit sana pulang!"

"Aku tidak sakit! Dasar Shikamaru jelek!" sungut Naruto dengan muka yang semakin merah. Bahkan Kiba merasa ada aura-aura campuran marah dan sesuatu yang tidak jelas di sekitar Naruto.

"Hoo, tumben ngejeknya cuma 'jelek', biasanya pake 'ubur-ubur atau 'bekicot' kan? Ada apa nih?" seringai ketua kelas itu semakin lebar. Naruto berkedut kesal, marah dan malu bercampur jadi satu.

"Bawel!" serunya sambil melototi sang ketua dengan tangan terkepal hendak meninju. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya tidak juga melayangkan tinju itu. Padahal biasanya sudah pasti tangannya bekerja cepat menjadikan dia atau pun Sasuke menjadi sand sack tinjunya.

"Huh!" Naruto membuang muka, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa menggubris Sasuke, bahkan melihatnya pun tidak.

* * *

"Ukh! Menyebalkaaaaaaaaan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat dia? Kenapa aku kalah sama dia? Kenapaaaaaaa?" teriak Naruto sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Naru-chan," suara lembut binti manis ini membuat Naruto menoleh secepatnya. Benar dugaannya, Hinata, satu-satunya cewek pemilik suara manis nan lembut itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hinata, hai," sapanya singkat.

"Na….Naara-kun ya?" tanya gadis berambut indigo itu pelan. Ia duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang jongkok.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya baru pertama kali ini aku kalah sama cowok cuma dengan liat mukanya. Padahal mukanya malas gitu. Baru liat atau dengar suaranya aja aku merasa deg-degan kayak habis lari. Mukaku juga jadi panas, gak bisa berkutik, kalau mau debat dia pasti gak nyambung. Haah…." Dia menghela napas panjang.

Hinata tersenyum, meski tomboy dan kayak anak cowok, Naruto tetap seorang remaja polos yang sedang mengalami puber. "Itu artinya Naru-chan suka sama Naara-kun," katanya mengartikan gejala normal orang yang jatuh cinta yang sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"HE?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Lalu ia memejamkannya lagi dan menggelengkannya kuat-kuat, "NGGAK MUNGKIN! NGGAK MAU!"

"Disangkal juga gak akan menolong menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik Naru-chan sampaikan saja," saran pewaris Hyuuga ini.

"Gak mau ah! Malu! Lagian masa sih aku suka ama dia?" keluh Naruto. "Kalau toh aku bilang, dia pasti malah ketawain aku dan lebih parah kalau dia ngasih tahu teman-teman yang lain…" gadis itu menerawang. Tidak menyadari Hinata tengah ditarik pergi oleh seseorang.

"Aku gak akan bilang-bilang sama siapa pun."

"Hinata, jangan tiru suaranya dong. Mukaku jadi panas lagi," sahut Naruto.

"Bodoh!"

1 detik…..

Naruto membelalakkan matanya…

2 detik….

Menoleh ke tempat Hinata duduk dengan gerakan patah-patah…

3 detik….

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" teriakan kaget yang membuat telinga sakit dikeluarkannya.

5 detik….

Naruto mematung…

Shikamaru yang awalnya kaget karena teriakan Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit gara-gara menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi horror Naruto. Dia pun duduk santai sambil memandangi langit, "Kalau kau bisa lulus nanti, 'musim panas' akan jadi milikku."

"Maksud?" tanya Naruto gak mudeng. Rasanya gak nyambung deh ama perasaan Naruto. Shikamaru tersenyum lembut melihat Naruto, tangannya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang itu. "Maksudku, kalau kau lulus nanti, kita pacaran. Dasar polos!"

Sontak Naruto memerah mendengar kata 'pacaran' diucapkan oleh Shikamaru yang notabene adalah cowok yang dia taksir untuk pertama kalinya. Dia hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Shikamaru.

Setelah Shikamaru berhenti mengacak rambutnya ia pun segera lari dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memandangi langit biru. 'Hahaha, sebentar lagi langit yang aku suka bisa ku miliki,' batinnya.

* * *

"ARRRGH! APA-APAAN KAU TEME?" suara teriakan khas yang sudah dihapal Shikamaru sejak kelas satu itu menghentikan acara 'memandang awan'nya. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju asal suara yang ternyata berada di tangga.

"Kalian berdua kenapa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas khasnya, "kau mau mandi di tangga ya?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang basah kuyup. Di depannya ada Sasuke yang memegang ember hitam. "Jangan bilang kau menyiramnya Sasuke, dia itu bukan bunga matahari lho!" kata Shikamaru setengah bercanda.

"BAKA! DARI SEGI MANANYA AKU KELIHATAN SEPERTI BUNGA?" bentaknya pada Shikamaru, kemudian ia menoleh pada Sasuke, si pelaku penyiraman. Ia sendiri kaget sewaktu menuruni tangga dia langsung disiram oleh Sasuke tanpa tahu apa salahnya. "KAU! KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN TAU TIDAK? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU MENYIRAMKU HAH?"

"Gadis menyebalkan!" ujar Sasuke datar.

Tes!

Air mata Naruto tiba-tiba saja menetes mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Selama mereka bertengkar, Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Paling-paling dia dipanggil dengan nama hewan atau benda, atau 'berisik'. Hati Naruto terasa sakit sekali mendengarnya, namun ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Cukup Sasuke!" suara Shikamaru menengahi mereka. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan mereka, tapi karena Sasuke sudah keterlaluan, toh ia turun tangan juga. Shikamaru melepas bajunya, lalu memasangkannya untuk menutupi baju Naruto yang basah.

"Che!" dengus Sasuke melihat tindakan Shikamaru.

"Jangan kekanakan."

Dua kata dari Shikamaru itu membuat Sasuke bungkam, hingga ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang dibawa pergi oleh Shikamaru. "Monyet kuning!"

* * *

Setelah kejadian di tangga, Naruto benar-benar mendiamkan Sasuke. ia bersikap seolah Sasuke tidak ada. Jangankan memelototinya, meliriknya pun tidak. Hingga ujian akhir berlalu, bahkan sampai upacara kelulusan tiba, tak ada interaksi antara keduanya.

"Shi…Shika! Ano, yang waktu itu," kata Naruto gugup. Shikamaru tersenyum, bukan senyum malas ataupun ngantuk. Wajah malas itu tidak lagi terlihat bila ia bersama Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Mau jadi pacarku?" katanya tenang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Dan dengan jawaban malu-malu pula ia menjawab, "Mau."

Dan resmilah mereka menjalani hubungan dengan status 'pacar' itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat mereka yang berjalan menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Kiba menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. 'Aku terlambat ya?' batinnya miris. Ia segera mengerti apa arti gandengan tangan mereka dan senyum merekah di wajah Naruto. dengan lapang ia menyambut mereka berdua bersama Hinata dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Ehem! Naruto, kau ini berani menyembunyikan kebahagiaanmu dariku ya?" seru Kiba sambil tersenyum iseng, meskipun ia merasa sakit di dadanya.

Teman-teman yang lain pun sibuk menggoda mereka berdua. Membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah dan blushing habis-habisan.

"Oey guys…. Kalian pada mau lanjut ke mana nih?" tanya Kiba pada teman-temannya.

"Um, kalau aku sih di sini saja. Kualitasnya gak kalah dengan sekolah lain kok," kata Lee.

"Aku juga," Hinata, Shino, Ten Ten dan beberapa teman mereka pun mengiyakan.

"Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya di Otto lho!" sahut Sai tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka segera ber-oh ria.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Suna kok!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba membuat yang lain heran dan memandang Naruto bingung.

"Pisah ama Naara-kun ya?" suara lembut Hinata segera mengalihkan mereka dari topik sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget, ia sama sekali belum tahu kemana Shikamaru akan pergi.

"Nggak, aku juga rencananya mau ke Suna. Didaftarin ama kaasan," kata Shikamaru membuat Naruto tersenyum lega. Dan obral-obrol mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga sore menjelang.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian…..

"Ah, akhirnya bisa pulang ke Konoha juga," seru Naruto sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Saat ini ia tengah belajar bersama Shikamaru. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas menjelang, dan mereka akan merasakan libur panjang di kampung halaman.

"Lebih baik kerjakan tugas musim panasmu dulu. Aku tidak mau kau bangun kan di rumah saat libur nanti hanya karena tugasmu tidak selesai," kata Shikamaru sambil membaca buku soalnya. Sejak jadian sama Naruto, Shikamaru memang jadi lebih rajin dari biasanya. Beginilah repotnya punya pacar yang hyperactive tapi sulit mencerna pelajaran berbau perhitungan. Mau tidak mau ya harus diajari juga.

"Buu, Shikamaru jahat banget sih!" keluh Naruto sambil mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa gerah.

Pemandangan di hadapannya mau tidak mau membuat Shikamaru sedikit terpana. Ia tidak bisa menolak untuk mengakui bahwa Naruto secara perlahan berubah jadi semakin cantik. Meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak berubah alias masih pendek.

'I've never had a dream come true'

'Till the day that I found you'

'Even though I pretend-'

"Halo?" Naruto segera menjawab telepon yang masuk, "Sai! Apa kabar?"

"Baik Naruto! Bagaimana kabarmu dan Shikamaru?" suara Sai terdengar jelas dari hanphone yang Naruto loudspeaker agar Shikamaru juga bisa dengar.

"Naru-chan, Naara-kun," suara Hinata.

"Yo, Naruto! di sini Lee. Diriku menantikan kepulanganmu," suara khas Lee yang entah kenapa berbahasa baku semakin mencerahkan wajah Naruto.

"Sai, kau mengkonversi teleponnya ya? Terima kasih! Eh, Kiba mana? Mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jangan berisik Naruto," kata Shikamaru, malas.

"Maaf, Naruto. Kiba sudah pindah ke Ame bulan lalu. Tapi dia tidak memberi kami nomornya yang baru," jawaban Sai membuat Naruto kecewa.

"Naru-chan," panggil Hinata lagi.

"Haha, aku baik-baik saja! Tunggu kepulanganku bersama Shika ya?" serunya.

"Hoahm."

"Kau jadi pulang kan Naruto? Sasuke juga ada lho?" kata Sai lagi dengan nada yang masih ramah.

"Woah, jadi Sasuke juga pulang ya?" teriak Lee.

"…."

"Tampaknya kita bisa melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan," sahut Hinata.

"Narutttooo," suara Lee berteriak.

'Ada apa ini? kenapa rasanya perih? Tolong, tolong jangan sebut namanya lagi. Aku mohon,' rasanya ingin ia teriakkan apa yang batinnya rasakan saat ini.

"Naruto?" panggil Shikamaru.

"Hah?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Namun kali ini senyumnya berbeda.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, Bandara konoha….

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga! Lega rasanya setelah duduk berjam-jam dalam kereta," seru Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur," kata Shikamaru tetap setia dengan nada malasnya sambil menarik Naruto untuk segera meninggalkan stasiun kereta itu.

Bukannya mengikuti langkah Shikamaru, Naruto justru menghentikan langkahnya membuat Shikamaru menoleh, melihatnya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Kau aneh," tanya Naruto.

'Hah, ternyata dia merasakannya ya?' batin cowok malas ini.

Ia lalu mengacak rambut Naruto lembut, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa lelah saja."

"Jangan bohong. Masa tiga hari ini kau lelah terus. Kau memikirkan sesuatu kan?" desak gadis pirang ini lagi.

Shikamaru yang tadinya hendak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, kini berhenti. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, lalu tanpa diduga ia mengecup kening Naruto singkat membuat gadis pirang ini mematung, malu.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan," kata Shikamaru pelan, wajah malas dan tidak peduli yang biasanya dia pasang kini lenyap tergantikan wajah serius yang jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak pernah ia munculkan.

Dengan tergagap-gagap Naruto berusaha bertanya, "a….apa ma…ma ma…maksudmu?"

"Hoahm, sudahlah nanti juga tahu. Aku beneran ngantuk nih," suara bernada malas yang sempat hilang itu telah kembali membuat si mata safir merengut kesal. "Kau itu kenapa seriusnya cuma beberapa detik sih?"

"Karena itu merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Huh, dasar cowok merepotkan!" balas Naruto dengan nada malas bermaksud menyindir pacarnya ini.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi kesal khas Naruto yang tidak juga berubah sejak ia mengenalnya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seruan khas yang sudah lama tidak terdengar di rumah itu membuat Kushina langsung menjitak Naruto. "Ittei!" serunya kesakitan, "kaasan, aku kan baru pulang setelah beberapa bulan di Suna! Kenapa dijitak? Harusnya kan dicium atau dipeluk atau apa gitu?"

"Kaasan tidak akan menjitakmu kalau kau bisa sopan. Dasar anak ini, tidak lihat ada tamu? Suaramu itu bisa membuat Mikoto bisa masuk rumah sakit tahu!" seru Kushina pada anaknya yang tidak juga berubah.

Naruto mengerjap, "ah, Mikoto-baasan maaf telah membuat keributan," katanya dengan nada sopan yang membuat Kushina bengong, heran.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, itu tandanya kau selalu bersemangat," jawab Mikoto lembut, "sebentar lagi Sasuke juga pulang lho."

Ctek!

Dengan sekuat tenaga dan sekuat hati Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak membentak sahabat ibunya karena menyebut nama tabu yang tidak ingin ia dengar. "Maaf baasan, kaasan, aku mau tidur dulu. Masih lelah," usai mengatakan itu Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah, anak itu semakin manis saja Ku-chan," komentar Mikoto. Sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Sementara kedua ibu yang bersahabat itu mengobrol, Naruto sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di kamarnya. "Menyebalkan! Memang apa peduliku kalau teme jelek itu datang?" katanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Huah! Dasar menyebalkan!" seru gadis mungil ini lagi.

"Kenapa sih aku merasa perih kalau dengar namanya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, seolah berharap ada jawaban di sana, lalu saat ia mulai merasakan kepalanya ringan dan rileks….

'I've never had a dream come true'

'Till the day that I found you'

'Even though I pretend that I've moved on'

"Halo?" kata Naruto dengan nada malas plus kesal. Baru saja ia akan tidur, tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan dering ponselnya yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Jelas saja kepalanya langsung pusing karena kaget.

"Jangan langsung tidur kalau sudah sampai. Mandi dulu sana!" suara Shikamaru dari seberang sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak. "Shika? Aneh, tumben sekali meneleponku. Biasanya kan cuma sms, itu pun pendek banget. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tidak. Aku cuma malas mengetik pesan. Merepotkan!" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada khas yang tidak pernah terlupakan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Pacarnya ini memang selalu saja mengatakan segala sesuatunya merepotkan, tetapi terkhusus untuknya, meskipun merepotkan pasti akan tetap ia lakukan. Naruto bahagia, Shikamaru tidak pernah marah padanya. Kalau toh dia kesal, pasti hanya akan mengacak rambutnya, menjitaknya atau mencubit kedua pipinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Shikamaru mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatinya.

'_**Gadis menyebalkan!'**_

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir kali didengarnya kembali terngiang di benaknya. Apakah dia benar-benar menyebalkan?

"Shika, apa aku ini benar-benar menyebalkan?"

"He?" nada heran dikeluarkan Shikamaru dari seberang sana.

"Apa aku tidak membuatmu sebal dengan sikapku yang kekanakan, berisik dan aku yang bodoh ini?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari Shikamaru saat ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Dengar ya, kau itu memang kekanakan, berisik, dan merepotkan-"

"Grr! Maksud-"

"Tapi kau bukan gadis yang menyebalkan."

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Meski merepotkan, kekanakan, berisik, dan sedikit bodoh," kata-kata ini membuat kening Naruto berkedut kesal, "tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Karena itulah yang aku suka darimu."

"…."

"Hoi! Kau masih hidup kan? Jangan mati hanya karena kata-kata merepotkan barusan ya!" suara malas itu memanggil saat tidak terdengar respon dari sang gadis. "Terima kasih, hiks," isakan tertahan itu membuat Shikamaru juga diam. Ia hanya mendengarkan setiap hujan yang turun dari 'musim panas' miliknya.

"Aku sayang shika," kata gadis itu kemudian.

"Bodoh! Sana mandi!"suara Shikamaru tampak menggerutu.

"Iya."

"Love you my summer."

Tut tut tut…..

Suara telepon yang diputus. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, waktu reuni yang direncanakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan…..

"Tenten! Hinata! Lee! Sai!" seru Naruto dengan kekuatan entah berapa desibel dari gerbang sekolah mereka saat melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggu di kelas mereka yang dulu. Yang jelas suaranya itu mampu membuat telinga pacarnya yang setia di sampingnya berdenging kesal. "Shika, Shika, ayo segera ke sana! Ayo cepaaaaaattttt!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

'Tak!"

"Aduh-"

"Sekolah kita tidak akan lari hanya karena kita jalannya pelan dasar bodoh! Yang aku takutkan kalau sekolah itu hancur karena teriakanmu. Merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "buuuu, jangan berlebihan begitu ah! Mana mungkin suaraku menghancurkan gedung ini."

"Kau tidak lihat kaca ini retak? Ini perbuatanmu tahu!" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk pada kaca jendela di kelas satu yang tampak retak. Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat kaca jendela itu, "masa sih ini perbuatanku? Aku harus gimana dong? Masa aku ganti? Shika jangan lapor-lapor ya?"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan gadis 'musim panas'nya. "Bodoh, itu bukan perbuatanmu! Itu-" Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat menyadari Naruto tidak memberi perhatian padanya, tetapi gadis itu terpaku pada sosok pemuda lain yang sangat dikenal Shikamaru.

Naruto terpaku pada sosoknya, sosok pemuda yang rasanya semakin tinggi di mata Naruto. rambut hitam, mata hitam, wajah datar yang tidak menunjukkan emosi, rambut raven yang dulu sering dipanggilnya 'ayam' atau 'bebek', Sasuke tengah berdiri di tangga seolah tengah menunggu seseorang. Baru saja ia akan menyapanya,

'_**Gadis menyebalkan!'**_

Ingatan akan terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi membuat Naruto bungkam. Sasuke sendiri langsung menaiki tangga setelah melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Suasana reuni itu terasa sangat ramai. Seolah-olah mereka kembali berada di bangku kelas tiga, bercanda bersama teman-teman. Hanya saja ada kejanggalan yang dirasakan Naruto saat tidak melihat kehadiran Kiba, juga saat ia dan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak dengan Sasuke agar rasa perih yang tidak ia ketahui asalnya tidak berkembang lagi. Agar ia tidak perlu merasakannya lebih jauh lagi saat ia melihat Sasuke.

* * *

Sore menjelang saat semuanya mulai kelelahan dan pada akhirnya tidur di kelas tanpa peduli akan kelas yang berantakan. Mereka memang sepakat acaranya sampai malam, jadi mereka bebas bersikap seperti mereka waktu SMP dulu yang selalu tidur di kelas saat tidak ada guru.

"Buu, kenapa aku dapat kue dari susu. Huek, aku gak suka! Teman-teman ngerjain aku ya?" keluh Naruto sambil memegang dan melihat kue berbahan dan berasa susu banget itu, " Mau aku buang tapi sayang nih, coba ada Kiba. Shika juga tidur." Ia menggerutu sendiri karena yang lain sedang tidur, hanya ia seorang diri yang tidak tidur dan terus makan. Sasuke entah kemana.

Haup! Seseorang tiba-tiba saja melahap kue yang ada di tangan Naruto. Menyadari orang tersebut adalah Sasuke, Naruto terpaku. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka pun hanya diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke tetap sibuk memakan kue milik Naruto yang masih tersisa.

"Sudah aku makan," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kau tidak suka makan makanan manis kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sudah aku makan, untukmu."

Deg!

"Maaf," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Maaf untuk semua pertengkaran kita selama ini."

"Hn, monyet kuning!"

"Che, ayam hitam! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Senter berjalan!"

"Manusia kegelapan!"

"Cewek toa!"

"Che, manusia bisu!"

"Cumi-cumi!"

"Barracuda!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme! Mati kau!"

Dan 'bak bik buk' kembali terdengar membuat semua orang yang tadinya tiduran terbangun, dan yang tidak tidur hanya tertawa, kangen dengan pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak terartikan.

**To Be Continue…

* * *

**

**Bocoran chap depan….**

**Hubungan yang baru terjalin beberapa bulan itu pada akhirnya harus terputus saat dia merasa 'musim panas' akan segera tergantikan dengan musim gugur di mana sesuatu yang semula menjadi miliknya akan segera terbang tertiup angin.**

"**Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini saat aku menyadari kau tersiksa karena telah ada orang lain di satu sisi terdalam hatimu."**

"…**."**

"**Atau mungkin aku lah orang naïf yang tidak menyadari bila orang itu telah ada sejak dulu."**

**Hujan pun kembali turun dari langit musim panas yang kini mendung. Mengekspresikan hati yang terluka saat ia kehilangan tangan yang selalu menggenggamnya.**

**Mohon maaf, reviewnya belum bisa saya balas…**

**Tapi saya sungguh berterima kasih untuk semua review yang telah diberikan, dan maaf atas keterlambatan update…..**

**R n R please…..**


	8. Break Up!

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate become Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Break up

* * *

**

"Reuni tadi menyenangkan sekali kan Shika?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang membuat pacar berambut pirangnya itu kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya yang juga menghentikan langkah Shikamaru karena mereka sedang bergandengan tangan.

Ia membalik tubuh Shikamaru dan dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mencubit pipi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan berkata, "kenapa kau ini jadi seperti si teme jelek itu? Hobi sekali bergumam tidak jelas!"

"Afhuh! Hei lefhaskhan fhifhikhu," ucap Shikamaru tidak jelas karena pipinya semakin dicubit oleh Naruto.

"Ha? Aku gak ngerti maksudmu tuh! Hehehe rasakan cubitan maut ala Naruto!" ejek gadis pirang itu sambil tertawa iseng.

Satu tangan yang menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto yang tengah mencubit pipi Shikamaru membuat tawanya hilang dan tergantikan dengan rona merah di wajah, terlebih saat Shikamaru menatapnya intens.

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendapati wajah merona sang kekasih di depan matanya. Tangan kanannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas kepala sang gadis dan,

Tak!

"Aduh!"

Jeritan sang gadis merupakan sound effect atas perbuatannya yang menjitak kepala pirang yang lebih pendek sekitar 15 cm darinya itu.

"Shika apa-apaan sih? Sakit kan?" keluh Naruto sembari mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak.

"Itu balasan atas perbuatanmu tadi tahu!"

"Tapi kan sakit!"

"Kau pikir pipiku tidak? Dasar gadis perkasa!" ejek Shikamaru sambil menggandeng kembali tangan Naruto untuk mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Naruto melotot mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, "apa maksudmu dengan kalimat terakhirmu itu hah?"

"Hehehe, hanya bercanda. Kau ini cepat sekali emosi, jadi asyik mengganggumu," jawab Shikamaru dengan bercanda.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya khas kalau ia sedang kesal, "kh, kau sama saja dengan Sasuke. Hobi sekali menggangguku. Sudah cukup aku dipanggil senter, cumi-cumi, toa, dan dobe olehnya. Sekarang kau malah menambahkan dengan gadis perkasa. Gak asyik benget deh!"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut lagi oleh Naruto. Tangannya pun melepas genggamannnya pada gadis pirang yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Didengarnya suara Naruto bertanya padanya, namun ia hanya diam.

Yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah rasa panas di dadanya. Rasa panas karena nama pemuda lain terus disebut dalam intensitas yang tidak lama dan sangat mulus keluar dari bibir pacarnya. Dan ia tidak kata lain,

Ia cemburu.

Emosi yang jarang menguasainya pun sedikit demi sedikit menyisip masuk ke dalam hati dan pikirannya melalui celah-celah rasa tidak suka itu. Dan perlahan, memenjarakan pemikiran jernih yang ia miliki, dan mengambil alih semua kontrol atas diri pemuda itu.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana, yang ia tahu saat ini kekasihnya sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Dan pelukan itu semakin erat dari waktu ke waktu. Menandakan rasa posessif yang teramat sangat.

Sedangkan Naruto masih sulit mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia hanya merasa ditarik oleh sesuatu yang sangat cepat dan semua cahaya lampu dan bulan menghilang dari daya tangkapnya.

Menyadari udara yang dapat masuk ke rongga pernapasannya semakin menipis, saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa ia tengah dipeluk erat oleh Shikamaru. Terlalu erat malah, hingga ia sulit untuk bernafas.

Tidak ingin berakhir dalam dekapan sang pacar yang kelewat erat dan kemungkinan besar akan memunculkan headline di koran pagi keesokan harinya dengan bunyi: _**SEORANG GADIS DITEMUKAN TEWAS KEHABISAN NAPAS DALAM DEKAPAN ERAT SANG KEKASIH**_

Itu sangat tidak tragis untuk dialami oleh dirinya yang belum genap berusia 15 tahun. Hei, bulan oktober masih dua bulan lagi guys!

Naruto pun segera memberontak dengan mencengkram erat baju Shikamaru dan menariknya untuk memberikan sinyal SOS pada pacarnya itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa berteriak dikarenakan kepalanya yang ditahan Shikamaru di dadanya.

Tarikan kencang di bagian belakang bajunya membuat Shikamaru sadar akan perbuatannya yang hampir menewaskan sang pacar. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng sebab ia masih sibuk menghirup oksigen untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Mendapati wajah pias Naruto -yang andai saja ada penerangan yang cukup sudah dipastikan pucat pasi- Shikamaru menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali dengan wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau aneh tahu!"

"Maaf."

Tidak suka dengan wajah Shikamaru yang merasa bersalah, Naruto mengusap pipi Shikamaru agar melihatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Naruto berujar dengan suara lembut. Satu lagi pesona yang memerangkap Shikamaru pada gadis pirang di hadapannya. Terkadang ia bisa begitu dewasa dan sangat lembut.

"Tidak ingin bercerita padaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Shikamaru yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"…."

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin menjadikannya rahasiamu. Dasar tuan merepotkan, hihi." Usai mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menuntunnya pulang. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Shikamaru sudah mendekapnya dari belakang. Kali ini erat, namun tidak membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Shika?"

"Jangan sebut namanya."

"Shika?"

"Tolong jangan sebut namanya lagi."

"…."

Ada rasa perih yang menyapa hati gadis pirang itu saat ia paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru. Ingin ia menyanggupi permintaan itu, namun hatinya terasa sesak saat memikirkannya. Namun ia pun tak ingin melukai pemuda yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama hampir enam bulan itu.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam. Sebab lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Menyanggupi permintaan Shikamaru, sama saja menyiksa hatinya. Namun untuk menolak dan melihat pemuda itu tenggelam dalam kesedihan, ia pun tak bisa. Karena hatinya akan ikut terluka. Semuanya berakhir dengan luka di hatinya. Jadi jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

Dilema.

Ia terjebak dalam dilema.

"Aku mohon jangan pernah menyebut namanya saat kau masih menjadi milikku. Karena kau adalah musim panasku. Milikku. Hanya milikku saja."

Hati gadis beriris safir itu semakin trenyuh mendengar permohonan tersebut. Ia tersenyum miris saat akan menjawab permintaan sang kekasih.

"A- Sasuke?"

Hati Shikamaru andai bisa mungkin sudah retak sana-sini dan dengan sekali tiupan akan hancur menjadi debu mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari pacarnya. Apa ini berarti dia memilihnya? Itulah pertanyaan yang melintas di hati seorang Shikamaru.

"Shi….shika lepas. Ada Sasuke, tidak enak dilihat begini," suara bergetar karena malu itu menyadarkan Shikamaru dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merana. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari kepala Naruto yang menjadi tumpuan dagunya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan khas cueknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum masam dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, namun tangan kirinya tetap setia memeluk Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Malu karena didapati dalam keadaan yang cukup ehem…. Mesra dengan Shikamaru. Well, mungkin wajar untuk sepasang sejoli. Namun sejujurnya ini pertama kali –ralat- yang kedua kalinya ia dipeluk Shikamaru termasuk pelukan maut beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya jaga sikap kalian, malam-malam begini malah berbuat mesum," ucap Sasuke sinis dan menusuk hati.

Ctek!

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu heh?" balas Shikamaru dan kembali memeluk Naruto (yang masih tertunduk) dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Gadis berdada kecil seperti dia hanya kau yang suka," sahut Sasuke lagi.

Ctek! Ctek!

"Hm, tidak juga kok. Dia tetap manis walaupun sedikit perkasa."

**GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Duk! Buk! Bat!

"OUCH!"

Pssshh…!

Buk! Buk! Buk! Grab!

"Arggh!"

"LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU BAKA DOBE!" bentakan Sasuke menggema di jalan.

Ada yang paham apa yang terjadi?

Baik kita kembali ke kalimat terakhir Shikamaru, "Hm, tidak juga kok. Dia tetap manis walaupun sedikit perkasa."

* * *

**GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

Bukan lagi rahasia bila mengetahui bahwa seorang Namikaze Naruto bukanlah tipe gadis yang sabar. Apalagi akan diam selama lima menit hanya untuk mendengarkan dirinya diejek habis-habisan tidak hanya oleh pemuda yang dia cap sebagai rival tetapi juga oleh sang pacar tersayang.

Mari kita lihat apa saja yang membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto mengamuk bagai monster:

Kedapatan tengah dipeluk malam-malam dan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya berbuat mesum. Cek!

Disebut gadis berdada kecil oleh Sasuke. Cek!

Panggilan 'gadis perkasa' dari pacar tersayang sungguh tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar. Cek.

Jadi, dengan kepala tertunduk, wajah dipenuhi perempatan jalan yang mungkin bukan hanya pembuluh vena yang bersilangan tapi semua pembuluh darah dan tapis(?), plus kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menyikut perut Shikamaru.

**Duk! **

Mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas tepat ke arah rahang Shikamaru.

**Buk! **

Dan menginjak kaki Shikamaru dengan setulus hati.

**Bat!**

Dan menghasilkan teriakan **"OUCH!"** dari Shikamaru. Lalu berlari secepat kilat ke arah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter.

**Pssshh…!**

Mengarahkan tinju beruntun ke arah perut sang rival.

**Buk! Buk! Buk! **

Dan menjambak rambut chicken butt Sasuke dengan niat yang lebih dari suka rela dan setulus hati.

**Grab!**

"**Arggh!" **dan inilah teriakan kesakitan sang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan korban kedua penganiayaan Namikaze Naruto, **"LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU BAKA DOBE!"** bentakan Sasuke menggema di jalan.

Terakhir, dengan mata yang masih menunjukkan pandangan Kyuubi, si siluman ekor Sembilan, dia berteriak penuh amarah, "Brengsek kalian berdua!"

Dan lari menembus kegelapan malam.

Adakah yang tahu, Naruto benci kegelapan dan setan?

* * *

"Ck, si dobe itu semakin mengerikan," sahut Sasuke yang sibuk merapikan rambut emonya.

"Hehe, gara-gara kau memanggilnya 'si dada kecil' kan?" timpal Shikamaru.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru, "bukannya karena kau memanggilnya 'gadis perkasa'?"

"Jadi kita berdua ya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kurasa."

Hening melingkupi keadaan dua pemuda korban penganiaayaan gadis berambut pirang itu. Tak ada di antara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanya berdiri memandang bulan purnama yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang yang memiliki aura yang sama. Seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang sangat ceria dan hangat seperti matahari, namun juga lembut bagai bulan purnama.

Bukankah bulan mendapatkan sinarnya dari cahaya matahari?

"Kau berubah Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru tanpa mengubah konsentrasinya terhadap dewi malam yang sedang ditutupi oleh awan yang berarak. Sejenak, keremangan menghiasi mereka berdua. Cahaya dari lampu jalan tak cukup untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti apa yang terpasang di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Hn, benarkah?" pemuda berambut raven berantakan (karena habis dijambak Naruto) itu bertanya.

"Ya. Sangat," jawab Shikamaru, "bukankah sejak kau membuatnya menangis di tangga atap waktu itu kau tidak peduli lagi padanya?"

Diam. Itulah respon Sasuke.

Shikamaru menyeringai mendapati respon itu, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Atau kau hanya pura-pura tidak peduli?"

"…."

"Tapi kurasa lebih tepat bila dikatakan, kau berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya karena segan dengan sikapnya yang tidak peduli padamu?"

"Aku sudah lupa."

Lupa? Apa yang dilupakannya? Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti alasan macam apa yang dia keluarkan. Dia hanya tidak ingin menjawab 'tidak tahu' di depan ketua kelasnya semasa SMP itu.

"She. Is. My. Summer," ucap Shikamaru dengan penekanan intonasi di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, "MINE."

Dan Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan serius Shikamaru saat menyatakan lima kata itu. Tatapan serius yang juga membangun sebuah benteng kokoh untuknya agar tidak mencoba meraih musim panas di hati seorang Shikamaru.

"I know it very well," balas Sasuke tegas. "Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

"Aku harap kau tidak menggunakan alasan 'sahabat' untuk dekat dengannya Sasuke, karena aku orang yang posesif sama sepertimu," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya dan lebih parah merusaknya hanya untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa dia milikku. Karena dia terlalu suci untuk itu…"

"Aku bukan sahabatmu bila tidak tahu apa yang ada di hati dan pikiranmu Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, "You're the best of my bestfriend huh?" dan dia melakukan salam yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Shikamaru dulu, yaitu dengan mengadu kepalan tangan mereka.

"Hoahm, pembicaraan serius begini benar-benar merepotkan. Sama seperti kau dan dia," ucap Shikamaru setengah menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Kalau begitu pulang saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus mencarinya," tolak Shikamaru

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, "setelah dihajar kau masih mau mencarinya?"

"Bukan begitu, dia benci gelap. Aku khawatir pada pacarKU." Usai mengatakan itu ia pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mencari Naruto.

* * *

Naruto berdiri di tengah jalan dengan tubuh kaku. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya.

Di depannya telah berdiri sesosok mahluk berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang menjuntai sampai ke pinggang dan matanya menatap kosong pada Naruto. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto, Kuntilanak.

Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan mahluk sejenis setan bernama kuntilanak seperti yang ada sekitar lima meter di depannnya itu. Seperti yang kita ketahui, karena kesal dengan Sasuke dan pacarnya tersayang (Shikamaru), Naruto yang penuh emosi lari meninggalkan mereka tanpa tolah toleh dan baru berhenti saat dia melihat si Kunti (lanak).

Sejujurnya Naruto ingin segera lari saat melihat mbak Kunti menghadang di jalan, namun sayang otak dan kaki tak mau bekerja sama dan berakhirlah ia di tempat ini. Jalan entah di mana dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan dan keringat dingin membanjiri yang semakin banyak saat dia melihat si Kunti mendekat padanya.

Setelah berada kira-kira dua langkah dari Naruto barulah si Kunti berhenti melangkah dan Naruto yakin si Kunti akan tertawa "hihihihihihihihihihihihihi" khas Kuntilanak sebangsanya untuk membuat Naruto mati terkena serangan jantung. Namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto sudah berteriak lebih dulu, "huweeeeeeee…. Mbak Kunti jangan bunuh saya. Saya masih mau hidup mbak! Huweeee…."

"Kau Naruto, kan?" mbak Kunti bertanya pada Naruto, namun anehnya suaranya seperti laki-laki. Membuat Naruto semakin takut dan histeris.

"Huweee ma….mas Kunti, ma….maaf saya ngg… ka….kalo Kuntilanak ada yang cowok. Jangan makan saya huweee!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut kuntilanak? Aku sepupu Hinata. Neji."

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti mewek, "memang ada?"

"Sudahlah, ku antar kau pulang," tawar pemuda yang dikira Kuntilanak bernama Neji itu.

Naruto hanya diam. Tidak menjawab dan tidak menolak. "Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanyanya memastikan kebaikan pemuda kunti #jyuuken!# maksudnya Neji.

"Kecuali kau mau bertemu setan betulan dan dibawa ke alam setan," Neji berkata datar, kesal dengan kelemotan Naruto.

"Eh? Jangan! Aku ikut," kata Naruto cepat. Tidak ingin bertemu hantu betulan.

Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama.

* * *

Libur musim panas berakhir dengan cepat. Meski begitu, banyak kenangan yang mengiringi libur musim panas yang telah berakhir itu. Ada tawa, ada tangis, ada suka, ada pula duka, ada takut, marah dan berbagai macam hal telah dialami oleh setiap insan yang berbeda. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk Naruto dan Shikamaru segera kembali ke sekolah. Dan itu berarti mereka harus segera kembali ke Suna.

Berat memang bagi Naruto untuk berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Namun, untuk mengejar sebuah cita-cita, ada yang harus dikorbankan. Dan untuk Naruto, ia harus rela mengorbankan kebersamaannya dengan teman-teman tersayangnya.

Ia kembali ke Suna bersama Shikamaru dengan senyum mengembang sejak awal perjalanan hingga akhir perjalanan mereka. Senyum yang selalu cerah seperti biasanya. Namun, di balik senyum itu, ada satu kesedihan yang berusaha ia tutupi.

'Sasuke…'

Batinnya memanggil nama itu. Penyebab kebahagiaannya yang tak sempurna.

Satu minggu setelah reuni singkat mereka, Naruto tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tak ada kabar apapun mengenai si emo itu. Hingga Mikoto datang ke rumah mereka dan memberitahu Kushina bahwa Sasuke telah kembali ke Otto hari itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan pun, Sasuke pergi. Pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menjalari seluruh hati Naruto saat ia mendengar kabar itu dari kamarnya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir jatuh, dan seharian itu ia menangis dalam kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan panggilan ibu, ayah dan kakaknya.

Hingga saat ini, rasa sakit itu terus mengikutinya. Terus mengikutinya, hingga tanpa ia sadari telah membuat celah antara ia dan Shikamaru.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick is YumeYume-Chan**

**-oOOOo-**

"Naruto, kita harus bicara," ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kelas Naruto. Naruto yang tengah melamun itu pun kaget saat mendengar suara Shikamaru.

"Eh? Shika kapan kau datang? Aku tidak melihatmu," ucap gadis piang itu sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru hanya diam menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum, "aku bilang kita harus bicara."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari ada keanehan pada cara Shikamaru menatapnya dan memanggilnya.

"Ayo, bicara di atap," ajak Shikamaru seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya Naruto membalas uluran tangan itu. Bergandengan, mereka keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit godaan dari teman-teman yang melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

* * *

Naruto melangkah bersama Shikamaru dengan hati berdebar, bukan karena tangannya digenggam atau karena malu, tapi lebih pada rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap hatinya. Ada firasat buruk yang mengusik hatinya tatkala melihat keseriusan yang berbeda pada mata pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir tujuh bulan itu. Ingin ia tanyakan kenapa, namun rasa takut mencegahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap sekolah itu pun berakhir dalam diam.

"Shika ada apa?" gadis itu pun menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam memandang awan. Memberanikan diri untuk mengganggu keasyikan pacarnya, Naruto memegang lengan Shikamaru agar fokus pemuda itu teralih padanya. "Shika?"

Shikamaru yang fokusnya telah teralih pada Naruto balik memegang tangan yang menggenggam lengannya. Ia memegangnya erat, seolah takut akan kehilangan. Namun ia langsung menurunkan tangan Naruto dari lengannya, saat sadar bahwa ia memang telah kehilangan sosok gadis musim panasnya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini."

Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya pada kalimat yang ia dengar. Barusan Shikamaru memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan itu berarti… putus?

"Kenapa?"

Bergetar, suara itu jelas bergetar di telinga Shikamaru. Bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa?" desak Naruto.

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusakmu dan membuatmu menangis," jawab Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak alasan Shikamaru. "Merusak apa? Membuat menangis apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" seru Naruto sembari menggenggam tangan Shikamaru.

"…."

"Shikamaru jawab aku!"

"…."

"Naara Shikamaru, aku bilang jawab aku!"

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, sedangkan aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke. Dan itu bisa membuatku menghancurkanmu bila kau masih bersamaku, karena aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku sukai," ia berujar datar. Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis di hadapannya.

"Shika?"

"Mengertilah Naruto, ini semua untuk kebaikanmu."

Bruk!

"Naruto?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya saja, biarkan aku memelukmu sebagai pacarku untuk yang terakhir kalinya," pinta gadis itu sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang memeluk Shikamaru.

Ragu, namun perlahan Shikamaru pun membalas pelukan gadis yang akan menjadi mantan pacarnya itu. Sedikit menunduk ia berbisik lirih pada Naruto, "hubungan kita berakhir di sini my summer. Terima kasih telah menghangatkan hatiku selama tujuh bulan ini."

Hubungan yang baru terjalin beberapa bulan itu pada akhirnya harus terputus saat dia merasa 'musim panas' akan segera tergantikan dengan musim gugur di mana sesuatu yang semula menjadi miliknya akan segera terbang tertiup angin.

"Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini saat aku menyadari kau tersiksa karena telah ada orang lain di satu sisi terdalam hatimu."

"…."

"Atau mungkin aku lah orang naïf yang tidak menyadari bila orang itu telah ada sejak dulu." Usai mengatakan itu Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan musim panas yang telah ia lepaskan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terisak saat tangannya hanya meraih angin, karena tak ada lagi Shikamaru di sampingnya.

Hujan pun kembali turun dari langit musim panas yang kini mendung. Mengekspresikan hati yang terluka saat ia kehilangan tangan yang selalu menggenggamnya.

"Hiks….hiks….hiks….," Naruto hanya bisa menangis di atap itu sendiri. Sebab Shikamaru sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan hatinya yang remuk. Ia menatap tangan yang dulu sering digenggam Shikamaru, tangan yang selalu terasa hangat, namun kini tangan itu terasa dingin. Sedingin hatinya yang beku.

* * *

**TBC**

**Wakey wakey saya buat Naru-chan nangis….**

**Khehehehehehehe, Neji udah muncul. Gimana ya petualangan Naruto untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kira-kira pasangannya Naru siapa lagi ya? Trus kenapa Sasuke cepat-cepat balik ke Otto? Ada yang tahu? Chap depan mau fokus ama siapa? Silahkan request. Apakah fokus ke Naruto, atawa Shikamaru? Atawa Sasuke?**

**Silahkan pilih dengan meninggalkan reviews…..**


	9. The New Bond

**Author's Notes: **

**Yo minna! Kyra balik lagi dengan lanjutan fic HBL ini….**

**Kyra mau minta maaf kalau updatenya super lama, alasannya tiada lain adalah karena WB. Kyra tiba-tiba kehilangan mood untuk mengetik dan juga kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sebenarnya Kyra mau minta saran teman-teman tentang plot lanjutan fic ini, tapi (ini rahasia dari fic ini lho!) fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah Kyra sendiri. hanya saja dipoles di sana sini.**

**Dijodohkan: Yups, Kyra emang ngalamin masalah ini. dan ceritanya itu Kyra dengar dari mama Kyra sendiri. Percaya gak, Kyra dijodohin dari masih JANIN. Gak keren banget kan?**

**Berantem: Hehehehe, waktu Kyra masih SMP (Tsanawiyah) Kyra kan satu sekolah ma orang yang dijodohin dengan Kyra, kerjaannya berantem melulu. Selain di pelajaran, Kyra juga berantem di luar kelas, meskipun bukan Cuma sama dia. tapi dengan SEMUA ANAK COWOK DI KELAS KYRA. Lempar-lemparan batu, pake sapu, tinju, pelototan, ejek-ejekan, sampai motor Kyra pernah dikerjain sampe mogok.**

**Dulu, Kyra sampe dipanggil cumi-cumi. Ahahaha, untung sekarang udah damai.**

**Jatuh cinta: ^/^a Yang ini benar juga. Kyra sempat jatuh cinta sama ketua kelasnya Kyra, tapi nggak sampai pacaran lho! Soalnya waktu itu Kyra belum tahu kalau Kyra jatuh suka ama dia. Cuma maluuu aja kalau lihat senyumnya dia. ah, ketua kelas Kyra, Kyra panggil 'Bekicot' und 'Ubur-ubur' lho.**

**Terus yang falling in love ma yang dijodohin ama Kyra, itu juga benar. Kalau gak salah tiga bulan sejak masuk SMA. Waktu itu kita pisah SMA. Aku di sekolah umum di kampung, sementara dia masuk pesantren di kota besar. Tapi sekarang, humh gimana ya? Kayaknya udah gak ada rasa deh ama dia. Habisnya Kya udah jatuh cintrong ma pacar Kyra, tapi akhirnya gantung juga, padahal masih sayang. **

**Yups, kayaknya segitu dulu aja bocorannya ya? Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau Kyra updatenya lamaaa bangets….**

***oh ya, yang mau lihat muka asli Kyra lihat aja profilnya. Kyra update foto Kyra yang aneh di situ. Tapi nggak akan lama. Karena Kyra sudah berencana untuk keluar dari FFN dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, setelah semua cerita Kyra tamatin. Kyra gak mau bikin cerita gantung, nggak bertanggung jawab namanya.**

**Okay, Happy reading….**

* * *

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 9**

**New Bond**

* * *

Shikamaru mencegat seorang gadis berambut pink pucat berantakan yang ia tahu sering jalan dengan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru bingung, lalu menyuarakan tanya yang ada dalam pikirannya sebelum Shikamaru sempat bicara. "Ano… Naara-san, Naruto sakit apa? Sejak kemarin kalian bicara ia tidak pernah kelihatan. Hari ini pun hanya ada pemberitahuan dari tetangga kamarnya yang bilang dia sakit."

"Naruto sakit?" pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru membuat gadis bernama Kusuna itu menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak tahu? Bukannya kemarin kalian sama-sama?"

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih," Shikamaru berujar pendek dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan Kusuna yang masih menatapnya bingung. Tak lama kemudian, satu kesimpulan pun hadir di benaknya, dan ia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pulang.

Sementara itu Shikamaru masih melangkah ragu untuk menyusuri jalanan menuju asrama Naruto. Pikirannya tengah berdebat untuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya atau tidak. Namun rasa khawatir pada gadis berambut pirang itu terus saja mengusik hatinya, terlebih bila mengingat kejadian sehari sebelumnya.

Baru kali ini seorang Naara Shikamaru merasa begitu bingung untuk memutuskan, ia tak menyangka bila masalah perasaan akan menjadi lebih pelik dari yang ia duga. Bahkan soal ujian saja masih lebih mudah pikirnya.

Lagi, langkahnya terhenti entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum lanjut melangkah setelah terlebih dahulu membulatkan tekadnya untuk menganggap gadis itu sebagai temannya sama seperti dulu. Meski ia tahu, semuanya itu adalah kebohongan.

Jelas, ia tak bisa menganggap gadis itu sama seperti dulu setelah apa yang pernah mereka jalani bersama. Gadis itu masihlah menjadi sosok nomor satu di hatinya dan entah untuk berapa masa ke depannya nanti.

Ia menghirup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk menghilangkan sedikit saja sesak di dadanya, lalu melangkah pasti ke depan meski langkahnya terasa berat.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

Kamar berukuran 3 x 3 meter itu terlihat gelap seolah tak berpenghuni. Namun sebuah gundukan di atas kasur meyakinkan siapapun yang melihatnya bahwa kamar ini memiliki pemilik. Pemilik yang biasanya akan selalu membuka jendela atau pun menyalakan lampu atau melakukan usaha apapun agar kamarnya tak terlihat gelap oleh karena dirinya sendiri yang sangat benci kegelapan kini membiarkan saja keadaan kamarnya itu.

Ia masih setia bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya tanpa ada niat untuk menunjukkan seinci pun bagian tubuhnya. Tak peduli pada perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi tidak merdu dikarenakan para cacing yang menjadi warganya telah melakukan aksi demo dari dalam.

Sejak bangun tadi pagi, ia hanya pergi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dan setelahnya ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan meminta salah seorang temannya untuk memintakan izin sakit untuknya. Selebihnya, ia habiskan untuk menjadi kepompong di bawah selimut.

Sesekali ia akan menangis dan bila lelah ia akan diam, lalu menangis lagi dan diam lagi. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya sepanjang waktu selama seharian ini. Sesekali ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang kini menjadi begitu cengeng hanya karena cinta, ia juga bertekad untuk tidak akan lagi menangis. Namun baru sedetik ia mengucapkan tekad itu dalam hatinya, bayang-bayang Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang hadir di benaknya langsung membuatnya lupa pada tekad itu. Dan ia pun akan berakhir dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya lagi.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bila mencintai akan menjadi sesakit ini. Ia pikir mencintai seseorang itu akan selalu berakhir bahagia, tak ada tangis dan kesakitan dalam hati. Namun ia salah menduga, sebab kini ia merasakan kesakitan yang lebih menyiksa di dadanya ketimbang ketika ia jatuh dari pohon dengan posisi tengkurap yang membuatnya tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu ketika ia masih kecil dulu.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini benar-benar menyiksa. Membuatnya tidak bernafsu untuk makan ataupun melakukan aktivitas apapun yang ia senangi. Sebab rasa sakit di hatinya dan sesak di dadanya telah melumpuhkan segala fungsi tubuhnya.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru. Semuanya terasa begitu indah, namun juga menyakitkan. Terlebih saat ia menyadari alasan yang membuat hubungan yang mereka jalin berakhir adalah karena hatinya yang tak bisa setia pada Shikamaru.

Kini, bertambah lagi satu alasan untuknya menangis. Rasa bersalah pada Shikamaru.

Isakan-isakannya yang ia tahan dengan bantal terus saja berlanjut sama seperti pemikiran otak lugunya yang terus berlanjut.

Kini pemikirannya berpindah pada satu sosok lain yang dulu begitu ia benci, namun kini begitu ia cintai entah sejak kapan. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sejak dulu ia anggap rival bahkan hingga sekarang, meski sekarang kata 'rival' harus bersandingkan dengan kata 'cinta'.

Slide di otaknya yang tadinya menampilkan kenangannya dengan Shikamaru berganti menampilkan sosok Sasuke sejak ia mengenalnya hingga kini. Namun kenangan yang paling melekat di hatinya adalah ketika Sasuke menghabiskan sisa kue dari susu yang ia benci saat reuni musim panas yang lalu.

Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang menghuni relung hatinya kala mengingat itu semua. Ia seolah memiliki harapan untuk menggapai hati si pemuda ayam itu. Tapi kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba, yang bahkan tidak memberitahunya atau pun meninggalkan sebait pesan membuat segala pengharapan yang tadinya ia miliki menguap setitik demi setitik. Dan berganti tanya dalam hati, adakah ia berarti bagi pemuda raven tersebut?

Pertanyaan itu hadir tanpa ada jawaban.

* * *

"Naruto, ini aku. tolong buka pintunya," suara Shikamaru yang menyahut dari luar berhasil memanggil kembali Naruto dari lamunan pilunya. Namun ia hanya diam, tanpa mau bergerak untuk membukakan pintu bagi pemuda yang telah menjadi mantannya itu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk tiga kali setelah ia masih mempertahankan posisi kepompongnya selama lima menit. "Hei, kata Kusuna kau sakit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu bertanya.

Namun ia tetap diam tak bergerak. Dan sekali lagi pintunya diketuk. "Naruto jangan membuatku khawatir. Hei, kau tidak bunuh diri di dalam kan?" suara yang terdengar khawatir itu membuat sosok gadis pirang itu lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya karena rasa bersalah yang kembali menghantam dadanya. Namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk menjadi kepompong, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya sadar bila pemuda jenius itu berhasil membuka pintunya entah dengan cara apa.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru masih berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat memasuki kamar mantan pacarnya tersebut. Ia berusaha meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan setelah perjuangan yang tidak mudah karena ia harus beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena barang yang berserakan, ia pun berhasil menghadirkan cahaya di ruangan tersebut.

Kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi melanda pemuda Naara ini menguap saat melihat gundukan di atas kasur yang terus bergoyang seolah terkena gempa bumi. Meski diredam dengan bantal, ia masih bisa mendengar isakan-isakan dari arah gundukan tersebut.

Ia pun duduk di dekat kasur yang di atasnya telah ada gundukan kepompong yang menyembunyikan gadis pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut. "Hei, kau ini jangan membuat cemas orang-orang."

"…."

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu bubur yang kubeli di warung depan."

"…."

"Hei, cewek perkasa. Masa kau mati hanya karena putus dengan bekicot?" Shikamaru mencoba untuk memancing ekspresi dari gadis yang masih setia untuk diam itu.

"Maaf," suara serak terdengar dari bawah selimut. Shikamaru bergumam pelan tanda mendengarkan, "maaf. Semuanya gara-gara aku."

"Haah~ sudahlah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atau siapapun. Tidak usah dipikirkan, bukan jodoh mungkin," ucap Shikamaru berusaha santai, meski hatinya terusik hebat.

Mereka berdua pun diam. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, sebab mereka masih dilanda gelombang perasaan yang begitu dahsyat yang menghantam pertahanan mereka, menjadikannya porak poranda, khususnya Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki pertahanan sejak awal.

"Kruyuuuuk~"

"Apa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada ragu mendengar suara tersebut. "Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?" ia kembali bertanya pada gundukan tersebut.

"Maaf," Naruto kembali mengucapkan kata yang sama. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit jengah karenanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Lantas?"

"Aku lapar~"

Sweat drop besar mengalir di kening Shikamaru. Ia tak habis pikir, gadis di hadapannya bisa-bisanya mengucapkan sesuatu yang konyol setelah mengucapkan sesuatu yang serius. Tapi paling tidak ia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

Dengan senyum kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia menyerahkan bubur pada Naruto. Namun senyum di wajahnya menghilang saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kepompong persembunyiannya dan menunjukkan sosok aslinya.

Bibir tipis Shikamaru terasa bergetar, dan perutnya mendadak sakit. Hanya lima detik ia bisa bertahan dan suara tawanya pun memecah kesunyian kamar berukuran 3 x 3 meter tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tertawa melihat Naruto yang rambut panjangnya acak-acakan dan mencuat ke sana kemari serta mengembang layaknya rambut singa lantaran belum disisir. Matanya bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis, hidungnya merah seperti orang terkena flu berat dan jejak ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya terpeta jelas. Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu harus mengumpamakannya dengan apa.

Ia mau mengumpamakannya dengan zombie, namun wajahnya terlalu lucu untuk itu, dibilang badut pun, anak-anak pasti akan lari ketakutan melihatnya. Jadilah Shikamaru hanya bisa tertawa keras sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit dan sesekali ia memukul lantai lantaran tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut yang membuat wajahnya semakin lucu dan tawa Shikamaru bertambah lama.

Beruntung suara para pendemo di dalam perutnya mengingatkan Naruto untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan melupakan keinginannya untuk melempar Shikamaru dengan guling. Ia pun hanya merengut kesal dan mulai menikmati makanannya.

Meski begitu, setitik kelegaan hadir di hati Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru tertawa. Mungkin memang diperlukan banyak air mata untuk menumpahkan semua kesedihan akan kebersamaan yang diisi dengan rasa cinta yang kini tinggal kenangan. Namun setelah air mata itu berhenti mengalir, aka nada sebuah hubungan baru yang lebih suci nama hubungan itu adalah…

Persahabatan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ruangan kamar Naruto telah menjadi saksi akan berakhirnya perasaan cinta sepasang insan manusia di hati mereka berdua dan lahirnya sebuah jalinan persahabatan baru.

"Berhenti menertawakanku ubur-ubur jelek!"

"Hahahahahaha, dasar gadis perkasa!"

* * *

Mata hitamnya tak lepas menatap langit biru yang tak tertutupi awan. Mengabaikan keberadaan semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya, ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Tuk!

Sebuah ponsel berukuran mini di letakkan di hadapannya. Kontan hal itu menariknya kembali ke dunia tempatnya berpijak, tepatnya ruangan tempatnya duduk melamun. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada orang yang meletakkan ponsel tersebut. Pemuda berambut perak sebayanya, Suigetsu.

"Aku berhasil menyelundupkannya," pemuda itu berujar pelan, nyaris mendesis, seolah takut akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ucapannya hanya berhadiah tatapan datar pemuda pemilik oniks di hadapannya.

Merasa terbiasa dengan tatapan tak terbaca itu, ia pun menjelaskan maksudnya. "Hubungi siapa saja yang kau mau. Asal jangan sampai ketahuan guru."

"…."

"Ya, sudahlah. Nanti malam kembalikan padaku, ya!" usai mengatakan itu, pemuda ceria itu pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih mematung menatap ponsel tersebut. Hampir lima menit ia terus menatap ponsel yang tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya, yang andaikan bisa berekspresi pasti sudah rusak karena ketakutan ditatap tanpa nafsu oleh Sasuke.

Puas memandang ponsel mini itu, ia pun menggenggamnya seolah ponsel adalah benda baru buatnya. Ia pun kembali menatap pada langit biru dengan ponsel tersebut masih dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu nomornya."

* * *

**TBC**

**Special for Shelly: makasih atas reviewnya yang sangat memotivasi aku ya? Mudah-mudahan demam WBku cepat berakhir.**

**And for ALL: makasih banget atas semua reviewnya dan maaf kalau aku belum bisa balas. Yang pasti, Kyra berharap kalian tetap suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Luv you all…**

**Kyra**


	10. The Fact Of Parents

Suara-suara teriakan dengan kalimat-kalimat makian yang terlontar begitu mudah dari dua pasang mulut yang begitu ia kenali suaranya, terasa menghujam hati gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya. Dia hanya diam saat mendengarnya, sebab tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain HANYA mendengar.

Bahkan menangis pun ia tidak. Ia hanya diam dan membisu. Terus membisu seolah kebisingan itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya sedikit pun. Namun tak berarti hatinya tak terluka. Karena sesungguhnya hatinya tengah menjerit, menjerit akan keadaan yang tak diinginkannya. Keadaan di mana kedua orang tua yang begitu ia sayangi saling melempar makian dengan nada kebencian.

Karena sesungguhnya hatinya telah lelah menangis. Menangisi setiap pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Pertengkaran yang ia saksikan dengan sepasang iris warisan ayahnya. Pertengkaran yang menyayat hatinya yang polos, merusak pemikirannya yang lugu. Menghadirkan tanya yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan dalam lisannya.

Kenapa?

Ada apa?

Dan menciptakan jeritan hati yang tak pernah terucap dari bibirnya.

Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan semua ini!

Karena sesungguhnya hatinya telah rusak, pemikiran polosnya telah hancur tatkala mendengar realita yang tak pernah ia duga akan hadir dalam kehidupan mereka, tepatnya kehidupan orang tuanya. Realita kejam yang harus ia terima dengan mata yang akhirnya menangis. Mewujudkan rasa sakit di hatinya dengan aliran bening dari langit biru miliknya.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By Kyra De Riddick aka YumeYume-Chan**

**Chapter 10**

**The Fact of Parents**

* * *

Cerai…

Satu kata itu tak pernah sedikit pun melintas di otak Naruto, memimpikan atau membayangkan arti kata itu pun ia tak pernah. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima bila kata 'cerai' kini melekat pada keluarganya.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bila liburan musim panasnya yang kedua sejak ia menginjak bangku SMU harus ia habiskan dengan mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang semakin sengit dari liburan-liburan sebelumnya yang ia sendiri tak bisa memahami apa alasannya, dan kemudian berakhir dengan keputusan dua orang sosok yang ia panggil 'tousan' dan 'kaasan' untuk berpisah.

Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi untuknya. Duduk di ruang keluarga mereka yang dulunya penuh kehangatan dengan canda dan tawa, kini dipenuhi aura ketegangan yang menyiksa. Ia tak bisa fokus pada apa yang orang tuanya katakan, sebab pikirannya tengah kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana ia dan kakaknya selalu bertengkar untuk menonton _channel_ yang berbeda, sementara ayahnya akan menegur mereka untuk berdamai, dan ibunya duduk di samping ayahnya untuk memarahi mereka. Namun kini semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan masa lalu.

Ia dan kakaknya tak duduk bersama untuk memperebutkan _remote_ televisi, melainkan kakaknya kini duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang, seolah tak peduli pada keadaan sekitarnya. Ibunya duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan ayahnya. Tak ada percakapan akrab antara keduanya, hanya tatapan benci yang terarah pada masing-masing pihak.

"Jadi, kalian mau ikut kaasan atau tousan?" suara Kushina terdengar begitu jauh di telinga Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak bisa fokus kali ini. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin fokus untuk mempercayai ucapan mereka. Ucapan yang menyatakan mereka akan berpisah dan meminta Naruto dan Deidara untuk memilih ingin ikut dengan siapa.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang agar mereka kita bagi rata saja? Satu ikut denganmu, dan satu ikut denganku?" suara Minato nampak meninggi. Namikaze bungsu yang mendengarnya hanya menatap hampa pada mereka berdua.

"Deidara, kau ingin ikut kaasan atau tousan?"

Sulung Namikaze yang sedari tadi diam itu menatap pada ibunya yang bertanya padanya, "Kalian kenapa jadi kekanak-kanakan begini? Aku mau ikut siapa itu bukan masalah. Toh, aku sedang kuliah di Hoshi. Kalau mau pulang aku bisa bergantian ke tempat kaasan di Uzu atau ke tempat tousan di Mizu."

"Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" kini Minato yang bertanya pada anak keduanya.

Yang ditanya masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan hampa, ia lalu berujar, "Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli," dengan nada datar. Setelahnya ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berlari entah ke mana.

* * *

Air mata membanjiri wajah tannya. Tak terhitung bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia alami dalam hatinya yang terus percaya bila orang tua mereka akan selalu menjadi pasangan yang harmonis. Kekecewaan seketika menguasai setiap sudut di relung hatinya, seolah tak ada lagi tempat untuknya menaruh kepercayaan pada siapapun saat telinganya kembali mendengar potongan-potongan kalimat orang tuanya.

"_**Kaasan sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap ayahmu yang tidak pedulian."**_

"_**Tousan benar-benar tidak mengerti sikap ibumu yang keras."**_

"_**Kau tahu aku lelah dengan pernikahan ini!"**_

"_**Kau pikir bagaimana denganku? Aku lelah bersandiwara di hadapan mereka!"**_

"_**Kami memutuskan untuk bercerai."**_

Tep!

Langkahnya berhenti setelah ia sampai di atap sekolah. Dirasanya angin membelai lembut wajahnya, seolah ingin menghibur hatinya yang luka. Namun belaian lembut sang bayu sama sekali tak mampu menjadi pelipur laranya, melainkan menambah rasa perih akan kesepian di hatinya.

Sandiwara…

Hatinya serasa tersayat mendengar kata itu. Hatinya menolak percaya bila ia pernah mendengar kata itu dari kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya ingin menghujat kedua orang tuanya yang mengucapkan kata itu.

Kata yang membuatnya meragukan keeksistensian dirinya di dunia ini. Kata yang membuatnya menanyakan alasan kehadirannya di bumi ini.

Karena cintakah? Atau sekedar kewajiban seorang wanita untuk melahirkan penerus untuk pria yang menjadi suaminya.

Lagi-lagi ia terisak dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat pemikiran-pemikiran negatif terus saja hadir dalam otaknya. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang membuatnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan dirinya yang menjadi penyebab setiap pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, sebab dia tak terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki.

Menyalahkan dirinya yang menjadi alasan dari setiap adu mulut yang menghasilkan lemparan caci maki atas diri masing-masing orang tuanya, sebab dia tak mampu menjadi penerus yang akan membawa nama Namikaze.

Ya, sebab dia bukan anak laki-laki yang mampu membawa nama Namikaze sepanjang hidupnya. Sebab dia hanyalah seorang perempuan saja, yang suatu saat nanti akan menyandang nama keluarga lain setelah dia menikah. Sebab dia tak memiliki kelebihan apa-apa yang mampu membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga.

Isakan-isakan tertahannya semakin lama semakin menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bulir-bulir air mata kini telah menjadi aliran sunagi kecil yang begitu lancar mengalirkan air matanya.

Dan lagi-lagi ia menyalahkan dan mengecam dirinya sendiri.

Lihatlah dirimu! Pikir gadis berusia 16 tahun itu. Kau mudah sekali menangis, kau mudah sekali meneteskan air mata. Kau sama sekali bukan gadis yang tegar! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan kalau kau hanya bisa menangis!

Lemah!

Dan makian-makian, serta kecaman-kecaman serupa terus saja bermunculan dalam otaknya untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yang secara perlahan menenggelamkannya dalam kubangan keputus-asaan, menguburnya dalam timbunan kerendah-dirian.

Ia pun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Siang itu, di musim panas yang cerah, bersama dengan belaian lembut angin musim panas, seorang Namikaze Naruto menyembunyikan dirinya di salah satu sudut atap sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya mengukir kenangan bersama teman-teman SMPnya. Ia menangis seorang diri bersama luka hati yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah dan nanah seiring keputusan final yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang tak lagi mampu untuk menjalani kehidupan ini bersama.

* * *

Sore hari yang cerah di musim panas yang akan segera berakhir, seorang pemuda yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin bermetamorfosa menjadi seorang pria, tengah melangkah santai melewati kompleks perumahan yang tampak sepi. Suatu hal yang wajar, mengingat saat ini masih masa-masa liburan, dan dengan cuaca yang mendukung, anak-anak pasti akan memilih untuk menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan bermain di lapangan desa mereka.

Entah mereka bermain sepak bola, bermain bisbol, atau bermain kejar-kejaran, atau mungkin bermain rumah-rumahan untuk anak perempuan. Sama seperti dirinya dulu sewaktu ia masih termasuk bocah berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun. Yang jelas ia tak bermain rumah-rumahan dengan anak perempuan, atau bermain kejar-kejaran gaje yang menurutnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang bodoh.

Ya, orang-orang bodoh. Sama seperti dua orang temannya SMPnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan, **sama seperti dua orang musuh SMPnya**. Seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat berisik, dan seorang teman akrabnya yang tak kalah berisiknya dengan dia. Namun pemuda berambut gelap ini lebih memilih untuk men_delete_ bayangan pemuda berisik, teman si rambut pirang dari otaknya, dan lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan bayangan si gadis berambut pirang itu.

Gadis berambut pirang bermarga Namikaze yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai _rival_ dalam pelajaran, dan menganggapnya sebagai musuh di luar kelas. Dan dia sendiri, dengan senang hati meladeni gadis itu. Sebab gadis itu tak memandangnya dengan mata yang berbentuk hati seperti anak perempuan lainnya.

Tak terhitung berbagai macam model dan jenis perkelahian, dan juga persaingan di antara mereka. Mulai dari adu kepandaian di dalam kelas yang pasti akan dimenangkannya dengan mudah, apalagi di bidang perhitungan. Dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu akan merengut kesal, sebab ia dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan guru yang dilontarkan kepada mereka, sedangkan gadis itu harus bersusah payah menarikan jemarinya di atas kertas dan mengasah otaknya sebisanya untuk menemukan jawaban dari soal yang diberikan guru.

Dia juga masih ingat bagaimana dia tak akan bisa menyela gadis pemilik surai pirang itu bila gadis itu sudah asyik menjelaskan segala sesuatu tentang pelajaran non eksakta di kelas mereka dengan suara nyaring, terkecuali bila ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan lidahnya. Ya, dengan menggunakan panggilan kesayangannya untuk gadis itu, 'dobe'.

Di luar kelas, mereka sering terlibat adu ejek dan ajang hina-hinaan. Ia yang dengan setia memanggil gadis itu dengan berbagai macam jenis ejekan yang menurutnya sesuai untuk si usuratonkachi (salah satu panggilan ejekannya untuk gadis bermata langit tersebut). Entah ia akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baka', 'cewek monyet', 'cumi-cumi', 'dobe', dan masih banyak panggilan lainnya. Dan ia pun akan segera mendengar beraneka ragam dan variasi panggilan untuknya. Mulai dari 'teme', 'pantat ayam', 'pantat bebek', '_barracuda_', dan masih banyak panggilan lain untuknya yang masih diingat oleh pemuda Uchiha ini, sehingga ajang saling hina mereka takkan memiliki penghujung andai sahabat gadis itu tak menjadi penengah mereka. Sekali lagi bungsu Uchiha ini men_delete_ bayangan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka yang masih merupakan anak sahabat ibunya itu dari kepalanya.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

Selain adu ejek yang sudah menjadi santapan mereka yang tak bisa dikatakan sekedar 'santapan hari-hari' belaka, sebab setiap saat dan di mana pun mereka berdua bersua, adu ejek itu pasti akan terjadi. Jadi, mari menyebutnya 'santapan setiap saat' mereka berdua. Lanjut ke jenis pertengkaran mereka berdua, pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang selalu dibuat berdiri itu juga masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya pukulan gadis bertubuh kecil itu, yang andai saja ia bukan perempuan, sudah tentu akan dibalasnya memukul gadis itu juga. Dan untungnya 'gadis monyet kuning' itu memang seorang perempuan, meski dadanya rata, sehingga ia hanya pasrah saja bila dijadikan _sand sack_ tinjunya.

Ia bahkan masih bingung, bagaimana mungkin gadis bertubuh kecil dan berdada rata (ejekan yang selalu berhasil memancing pukulan gadis itu melayang) itu mampu mengeluarkan tenaga yang di luar nalar untuk ukuran seorang gadis tersebut. Sebab setahunya, gadis itu sangat membenci susu, jadi tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan tenaga besar itu dari minuman 'tabu' (menurut si gadis monyet tersebut).

Seulas senyum tipis mengintip di wajah pucat pemuda yang merupakan anak Fugaku ini saat mengingat bagaimana gadis yang kelewat semangat itu datang ke sekolah dengan membawa kantung pembungkus sandal swallow yang penuh dengan batu-batu kecil yang ia letakkan di laci mejanya. Dan saat guru sudah selesai mengajar, gadis itu sudah siap melemparinya dengan batu-batu tersebut. Hanya butuh dirinya yang menjadi pemicu yang dengan sengaja mendekat pada 'teritori' yang pernah dicamkan gadis itu saat mereka baru saja memulai pertengkaran. Dirinya hanya boleh berada pada jarak paling dekat tiga meter dari tempat gadis itu duduk.

Apabila kakinya melewati garis batas yang ditentukan oleh gadis itu meski hanya sesenti, siap-siap saja menerima lemparan batu yang melayang ke arahnya. Dan ia, sebagai pemuda yang memang sedang dalam masa-masa tidak mau kalahnya, ikut memunguti batu-batu tersebut dan balas melempari gadis itu. Itulah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan tawuran.

Bedanya dengan tawuran umum yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak SMA adalah, tawuran yang dilakukannya hanya seorang diri (walau kadang-kadang ia dibantu Shikamaru, dan teman-teman yang cukup akrab dengannya), yang dilawannya bukan siswa dari sekolah lain, melainkan SISWI sekolahnya sendiri, bahkan teman satu kelasnya sendiri. Dan hasil dari tawuran individu itu adalah ia pernah mendapat benjol di kepalanya dan memberi benjol di kepala gadis itu.

Dan aksi itu pun membuat kelas mereka harus dipindahkan, sebab kaca-kaca jendela juga ikut menjadi korban lemparan nyasar dari mereka.

Selain tawuran dengan batu, ia, Shikamaru, dan teman-temannya yang memusuhi gadis itu juga pernah dikejar-kejar dengan sapu ke sekeliling sekolahan yang membuat takjub dan _sweat drop_ para guru yang melihat mereka.

Perut Sasuke merasa tergelitik untuk tertawa saat mengingatnya, namun ia masih waras untuk tidak tertawa secara tiba-tiba di tempat sepi saat berjalan seorang diri. Tentu ia tidak mau disangka telah menjadi orang gila.

**-oOOOo-**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**-oOOOo-**

Semua itu masih sebatas pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan secara frontal. Ia juga masih ingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya di belakang Naruto untuk mengerjai gadis itu dan membuatnya marah. Mulai dari memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk mencoret-coret meja dan buku Naruto, tapi gadis itu tidak tahu bila ia yang melakukannya.

Gadis itu pun pernah menyebarkan selebaran ke seluruh kelas di sekolah mereka, mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga, sebagai wujud dari adu kelicikan dan kekejaman di antara mereka. Selebaran yang berisikan gambar ayam hitam, bekicot, anjing, dan berbagai jenis hewan yang kemudian ia beri nama Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan nama teman-teman Sasuke yang lain. Hal inilah yang kemudian memancing kekesalan Sasuke dan Shikamaru, yang berujung mereka berdua mengempeskan ban sepeda Naruto, dan membuat gadis itu harus mendorong sepedanya sampai di bengkel dan jalan kaki sampai di rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar dua kilo meter dari sekolah.

Yang diingat Sasuke dengan jelas dari pertengkarannya dengan gadis bernama Naruto yang paling seru dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan, adalah saat mereka masih di kelas dua SMP. Saat gadis itu mulai memperhatikan dirinya (dalam arti, dia selalu emosi melihat Sasuke), saat gadis itu mulai menganggapnya sebagai _rival_ dan musuh, dan saat gadis itu masih berpikiran polos.

Ya, polos. Sebab saat itu, Naruto belum mengenal kata 'Suka'. Ia masih sangat putih dan masih berpikir untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik di atas orang lain. Tak peduli lelaki dan perempuan. Hubungan yang dikenal Naruto saat itu hanyalah teman, saingan, dan musuh. Dan Sasuke berhasil menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyandang dua gelar terakhir dari hubungan yang disebutkan tadi. Yang diinginkan Naruto saat itu hanyalah menang dari Sasuke.

Ya, saat-saat itulah yang paling diingat oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Sebab, masa-masa setelahnya adalah masa-masa di mana gadis itu telah mengenal warna yang lain. Di mana gadis itu telah menyimpan perasaan lain yang merusak perasaan sucinya sebagai seorang anak-anak yang tak suka kalah.

Saat-saat di mana pertengkaran mereka tak lagi sekedar untuk menjahili Naruto bagi Sasuke, dan saat-saat di mana pertengkaran mereka tidak lagi menjadi prioritas utama bagi Naruto. Sebab saat itu di hatinya telah ada orang lain yang menguasai hatinya dan membuat posisi Sasuke berada dalam urutan yang kesekian dari yang kesekian. Tak lagi menjadi yang utama.

Dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Terlebih orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yang notabene adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang pernah ikut mengerjai Naruto dan melawan gadis itu. Karena itulah, pertengkaran yang awalnya begitu disukai Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat memuakkan baginya. Membuatnya sanggup melakukan apa saja untuk membuat gadis itu menangis. Agar Naruto mengingatnya, agar ia tetap bisa mempertahankan posisinya sebagai musuh dan rival bagi gadis itu.

* * *

'**Hai…'**

**Sender: 010-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja akan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut itu segera menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya saat membaca pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak terdaftar di kartunya tersebut. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dan mulai membalas pesan itu.

'**Siapa ini?"**

**Sender: Bakadobe**

Di seberang sana pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum saat mendapatkan balasan positif dari gadis yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan singkat.

'**Dobe…'**

**Sender: 010-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Mata Naruto membulat membaca satu kata yang diakhiri dengan tiga titik tersebut. Jantungnya segera saja memompa darah lebih cepat dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya merasakan panas dingin yang tak menentu. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan hati yang berharap-harap cemas, jemarinya dengan cepat berusaha membalas pesan tersebut.

'**Teme?'**

**Sender: Bakadobe**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat membalas pesan balasan dari Naruto.

'**Menurutmu siapa lagi, dobe? Baka!'**

**Sender: 010-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Dan Sasuke mengumpat kecil saat jaringan tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari ponselnya. Sementara Naruto menatap layar ponselnya dengan cemas. Sekitar lima menita ia menunggu, namun balasannya tak kunjung sampai. Sedikit mengumpat, ia langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan acara malamnya yang tertunda (baca: tidur).

Drrrt… drrrt…

Naruto menggerutu kecil karena perjalanannya yang hampir melewati gerbang antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi terusik akibat getaran ponselnya. Setengah mengantuk ia membuka pesan yang baru sampai tersebut.

'**Menurutmu siapa lagi, dobe? Baka!'**

**Sender: 010-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Dan matanya kembali membulat setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Cepat-cepat ia menyimpan nomor Sasuke dan kembali membalasnya.

'**O_O"? Kau bilang apa teme?**

**O iya, dari mana kau dapat nomorku?'**

**Sender: Bakadobe**

Sasuke menatap geli pada layar ponselnya. Ia pun mulai mengetik balasannya lagi.

'**Tidak penting dari mana aku dapat nomormu. Usuratonkachi!'**

**Sender: Sasuteme**

Naruto menggeram kesal membaca pesan tersebut. Ia pun mengetik balasan untuk pesan Sasuke yang berisi ejekan khas untuk rivalnya itu. Entah berapa lama mereka habiskan waktu untuk saling melempar ejekan melalui sarana _Short Message Service_ yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatan SMS tersebut. Entah juga berapa banyak pulsa yang mereka habiskan. Yang jelas, ada sedikit kepuasan yang dirasakan oleh sepasang rival tersebut.

Malam telah larut saat mereka mengakhiri acara SMSan mereka. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini, yang jelas Naruto sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan rasa terima kasih pada sosok Uchiha itu. Sebab karena bungsu Uchiha itu, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan galau yang sempat ia rasakan karena masalah kedua orang tuanya berkurang. Rasa nyaman dan tenang pun kembali menyelimuti hatinya.

Thanks, Teme…

Batinnya berucap sebelum ia terlelap dibuai mimpi…

* * *

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut pirang itu menyembunyikan diri di salah satu sudut atap SMPnya dengan berurai air mata. Lagi-lagi pemikiran negatif memenuhi otaknya. Lagi-lagi ia terjatuh dalam kubangan kerendah-dirian. Dan lagi-lagi ia menangis sendiri di atap tersebut.

Menangisi keributan orang tuanya yang kembali bertemu hanya untuk saling melemparkan caci maki dan memenuhi hasrat keegoisan mereka dalam mendominasi kedua anaknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa lari meninggalkan rumahnya, mencoba untuk bersikap tidak peduli pada keduanya, meskipun ia gagal melakukannya. Sebab lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya menangis terisak-isak dengan lemahnya.

"Naruto?"

Suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya itu membuat Naruto mendongak. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok yang telah lama menghilang darinya kini berdiri menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Sama seperti saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Bersama melewati hari-hari dengan melakukan kekacauan kecil untuk membuat keributan yang berujung mendapat teguran dari ketua kelas mereka yang merupakan mantan pacar Naruto sekarang ini.

"Ki…ba…" panggilnya lirih pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang masih setia mewarnai pipinya dengan lambang segi tiga merah yang terbalik itu. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu, yang sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya untuk menemui sahabatnya ini, yang tadinya terkejut melihat sahabat yang ia cari berlari tanpa henti menuju ke sekolah mereka yang akhirnya ikuti, kini berlutut untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Lalu bertanya dengan pelan, "Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Naruto tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi untuk memutuskan dirinya bersandar pada Kiba. Membagi segala duka yang ditampung hatinya seorang diri pada sosok sahabatnya itu. menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang membabni hati, pikiran, dan tubuh kecilnya.

Sementara Kiba yang masih belum mengerti apa gerangan kesedihan yang melanda sosok sahabat dan gadis yang ia cintai itu hanya berlaku seperlunya. Balas memeluk Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada dirinya itu, layaknya seorang sahabat yang baik.

Dalam pelukan Kiba, sahabatnya, Naruto menangis sepuas hatinya. Tak lagi hanya sekedar isakan, melainkan raungan kesedihan akan duka yang ia tahan, telah ia tumpahkan pada sahabat yang begitu ia rindukan kehadirannya tersebut. Sosok sahabat yang telah menghilang selama dua tahun darinya.

Pelukan itu hanyalah pelukan antara dua sahabat yang telah lama tak berjumpa, sekaligus pelukan antara dua sahabat yang tengah saling menghibur. Bagi orang yang mengenal mereka berdua dan memahami apa yang tengah terjadi, hal itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

Namun sayang, hal itu tak berlaku bagi sepasang Onyx milik bungsu Uchiha ini. Sebab dalam pandangannya, pelukan itu terlalu dekat dan mesra bagi sepasang sahabat berbeda gender tersebut.

Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan ekspresi datar yang setia menempel di wajahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

_**Author notes: Chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk dua orang perempuan yang saya kenal. Pertama, untuk seorang wanita yang merasa harapan yang ia junjung tak pernah ia dapatkan bersama suaminya saat ini. Untuk seorang wanita yang merasa tak sanggup lagi hidup bersama sosok yang ia sebut suami, namun tak juga mampu untuk mengambil keputusan untuk 'berpisah' dikarenakan merasa berat pada anak-anak yang anda lahirkan. Saya mungkin tidak bisa membantu anda untuk berpisah dengan suami anda dan meraih kebebasan dalam dunia nyata. Melalui chapter ini, saya ingin membuat anda mendapatkan kebebasan itu. Meski ini hanyalah sebuah chapter yang berisi khayalan yang tak bisa saya wujudkan ke dalam dunia nyata. Terima kasih karena anda telah bertahan demi anak-anak anda.**_

_**Yang Kedua, untuk sahabat saya yang merupakan anak dari wanita yang saya sebutkan di atas. Untuk sahabat saya yang merasa kehadirannya di dunia ini bukanlah karena cinta dari kedua orang tuanya, melainkan hanyalah sebuah kewajiban dari seorang wanita untuk melahirkan penerus untuk orang yang ia sebut suami. Untuk sahabat saya yang merasa bahwa pertentangan yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya adalah karena dirinya tidak terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki. Untuk sahabat saya yang selalu menangis dalam diam. Yang selalu mempertanyakan alasan kehadiran dirinya dan adik-adiknya di dunia ini. Yang pernah dan hampir selalu terjatuh dalam jurang keputus-asaan saat pertentangan dan kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh ibunya begitu menghancurkan jiwanya yang selalu penuh semangat.**_

_**Chapter ini pun ku persembahkan untuk dirimu. Aku berharap bahwa kau akan selalu tabah dalam menghadapi setiap kenyataan-kenyataan kejam yang akan menantimu di depan sana. Aku berharap, bahwa kau akan tetap mampu tersenyum dengan segala keceriaan yang kau miliki, bahwa kau akan tetap mampu bertahan dengan segala semangat yang kau miliki, yang membuat semua orang menyukaimu. Tegarlah sahabat, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Hingga akhir hayat menjemput kita, tak sedikit pun aku akan meninggalkanmu.**_

_**Tambahan: sedikit demi sedikit Author memanjat jurang WB untuk mempertanggung jawabkan cerita yang saya buat. Agh, susahnya bertanggung jawab itu. BTW, jangan lupa leave me some reviews, okehhhh? *Reader pingsan, author belum sikat gigi***_

_**See You In Next Chapter…**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Kyra**_


	11. It's Love, It's Not Love

**Akhirnya update juga!**

**Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena baru bisa update lagi. Kemarin selama tiga minggu saya ke kendari untuk ujian SNMPTN (lagi) dan baru bisa pulang tanggal 2 Juni kemarin. Terus sampai rumah, saya langsung berusaha melanjutkan Our Marriage untuk chap terakhir+epilog n lanjutan Usual Girl. Rencana mau lanjutkan fic ini juga, tapi WB menyapa dengan **_**blank idea**_** + tangan yang gak mau kompromi untuk mengetik.**

**Belum lagi saya sempat demam selama hampir tiga malam dua hari yang diiringi sakit tenggorokan, dan setelah ke dokter malah dapat LIMA jenis obat yang harus diminum sekaligus (huweek!). Sakit tenggorokan mendingan, disusul flu. Jadi kalau cerita di bawah LEBIH gaje dari biasanya, mungkin pengaruh akibat ngetik dalam keadaan puyeng-puyeng dan hidung tersumbat. Padahal saya sudah kasih balsem, tapi gak mau hilang nih sakit kepala.**

**Terus, saya juga lagi keranjingan baca novel, dan masih kena pengaruh perasaan(?) setelah nonton Naruto the Movie yang 'Bonds' dan 'The Inherit of Will of Fire'. **

**OMG! Kizuna/Bonds is So Sasunaru! Terus 'The Inherit Of Wiil of Fire' itu ShikaNaru kerasa banget! Tapi ada Hints NejiNarunya juga! No no no! ada yang punya Naruto the movie lagi tak? Minta dong!**

**Ampunn! Ya udah, met baca chapter ini ya? Semoga kalian belum bosan!**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 11**

**It's Love, It's not Love**

* * *

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya -yang menunjukkan panggilan untuk kontak bernama 'Sasuteme' tak bisa terhubung entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya- dengan sendu. Sudah seminggu ia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor yang sama, namun tak juga ia mendapat respon positif yang menunjukkan nomor tersebut aktif atau tengah digunakan oleh seseorang.

Padahal sejak dua minggu yang lalu, selama seminggu kemudian, nomor tersebut selalu aktif dan selalu mengontaknya atau membalas pesan-pesannya. Namun seminggu berikutnya, setelah ia bertemu dengan Kiba, nomor itu tak lagi aktif. Tak lagi bisa dihubungi.

Ada apa? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelana dalam pikiran dan hati Naruto yang kembali merasakan sepi. Kehilangan. Ingin ia mengunjungi rumahnya, namun rasa takut dan malu selalu menjadi pencegah langkahnya yang bahkan belum bergerak meski hanya sedikit. Ia pun berakhir dalam rasa rindu dan cemas yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Menambah siksaan yang harus ia rasakan setiap kali orang tuanya bertemu dan kembali bertikai demi memenuhi keegoisannya belaka.

Ia akui, keberadaan Kiba memang menenangkannya. Ia adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat baik, dan sangat mengerti dirinya. Kiba selalu ada untuknya, menemaninya saat ia terluka oleh orang tuanya sendiri, membawanya ke berbagai tempat untuk melupakan masalahnya meski hanya sejenak, Kiba juga selalu bisa menjadi sandaran untuknya saat air matanya tak lagi mampu ditahannya untuk tidak terjatuh.

Namun itu belum cukup. Kiba saja tidak cukup. Karena hatinya menginginkan Sasuke. Hatinya memanggil nama Sasuke, matanya mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik tubuh Kiba yang berdiri di hadapannya. Egois memang, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan keinginan hatinya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan melupakan masalahnya dengan bertengkar dengan pemuda itu.

"Naruto?" suara Kiba memanggil kembali Naruto ke alam sadarnya. Ia menatap Kiba dan tersenyum. "Kau ini serius sekali melihat ponselmu, sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Ada apa?"

Naruto menggeleng, menolak memberi jawaban. Sebab Naruto tahu, Kiba belum bisa menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman.

Kiba menatap Naruto sebal, merasa sahabat sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya itu menyimpan rahasia darinya. "Tsk, sejak kapan seorang Naruto menyimpan rahasia dariku, hm?"

"Hehehehe, maaf deh, Kiba. Lain kali aku pasti memberitahumu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau ke mana? Rapi betul?"

Kiba memang terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Sebab kali ini dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih gading yang ia tutupi dengan jaket tipis berwarna senada. Sedangkan kepalanya ia bungkus dengan topi berwarna putih.

"Hah, kau ini~ Apa kau lupa hari ini kita reuni lagi? Tahun lalu aku kan tidak datang, makanya hari ini aku mau datang, dan ke sini untuk menjemputmu!"

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini dia ada reuni dengan teman-temannya. Dengan terburu-buru dan teriakan histeris ia memasuki kamarnya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sekaligus mendengar suara gaduh yang diciptakan Naruto.

Ia pun menunggu dengan sabar sambil menonton televisi yang sejak ia datang telah diabaikan oleh Naruto karena keseriusannya menatap ponselnya sendiri. Sedikit, ralat, dengan sangat penasaran Kiba melirik ponsel Naruto. Dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Naruto menatap ponselnya dengan sebegitu seriusnya, namun ia masih memiliki sopan santun untuk tidak melangkahi privasi Naruto lebih dari yang dipersilahkan oleh gadis itu.

Namun lama-lama tangannya gatal juga untuk bergerak dan meraih ponsel flip berwarna kuning-putih yang mirip biskuit itu. Tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh ponsel tersebut ketika suara Naruto yang gaduh sebagai akibat dari si gadis pirang yang terjatuh dari tangga entah dengan cara apa mengagetkannya. Ia segera melupakan rasa penasarannya dan bergegas menuju tempat suara jatuh Naruto.

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bosan saat dilihatnya temannya itu berada dalam posisi tengkurap dengan sepatu di kepalanya. "Huwee~ Kiba~."

Rasa iba yang disertai kemakluman berlebihan membuat Kiba menolong Naruto untuk bangun dari posisi mengenaskannya. "Kau ini… tidak bisa ya, jalan dengan tenang meski hanya sedikit. Dasar, tidak berubah dari dulu."

Naruto merengut mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Mou, Kiba kejam sekali. Aku kan tidak mau membuatmu menunggu makanya aku lari-lari cepat-cepat dan malah tersandung kakiku sendiri."

"Terus, kenapa ada sepatu yang bertengger di kepalamu? Mana sepatunya berat, kepalamu tidak luka, kan?"

"Sepatu ini kan baru aku cuci kemarin. Terus aku jemur di atap rumah, biar cepat kering. Terus, karena mau aku pakai, makanya aku ambil, terus pas jatuh sepatunya terbang dan menimpa kepalaku. Hiks, sakiit~"

Kiba mengusap kepala Naruto yang ditunjuk gadis itu sebagai tempat yang paling sakit, sementara dirinya sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kiba setelah beberapa saat mengusap kepala Naruto. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat dan berteriak, "Aku siap! Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Naruto dan Kiba menempuh perjalanan dua kilo meter menuju ke sekolah mereka dengan menggunakan sepeda Naruto. Naruto tentu saja duduk di belakang dengan Kiba yang memboncengnya di depan. Saat melewati rumah Sasuke, Naruto melirik dengan takut-takut, namun pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat. Naruto terpaksa menelan kekecewaannya dalam diam.

Sesampainya di sekolah, kehebohan langsung menyambut duo sahabat tukang bikin onar ini. Tak pelak, derai tawa terus menggema memenuhi kelas mereka di lantai tiga.

Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat kehebohan Kiba dan Lee yang saling adu panco dengan cara-cara yang tidak elit. Tangan mereka di atas meja saling menekan untuk menjatuhkan tangan lawan di atas meja, namun kaki mereka malah saling menggelitik dari bawah. Belum lagi Shikamaru yang sedang asyik-asyik tidur, wajahnya dicoret dengan spidol oleh Ten Ten yang sedari dulu memang selalu iseng dengan Shikamaru yang punya hobi tidur. Sementara Hinata di sampingnya terus membujuk Ten Ten untuk berhenti.

Tak punya pekerjaan lain, Naruto ikut membantu Ten Ten mencoret-coret wajah Shikamaru. Di gambarnya dua buah lingkaran yang membentuk kaca mata di sekitar mata Shikamaru. Lalu ia juga membuat lingkaran di kedua pipi Shikamaru. Sementara Ten Ten menggambar jenggot dan kumis di sekitar mulut Shikamaru, yang anehnya tidak juga sadar kalau dikerjai oleh duo gadis iseng ini.

Wajah Hinata sudah memerah antara geli dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan kedua sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Ten Ten hanya tertawa saja. Namun tawa Naruto lenyap saat dilihatnya Sasuke melintasi pintu kelas tanpa menoleh. Ia pun mengikuti Sasuke sambil berlari. Saat dilihatnya Sasuke akan memasuki sebuah kelas, ia berusaha memanggil nama Sasuke, namun sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya.

Dengan panik ia meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan dirinya, namun tangan yang memegangnya memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat darinya. Setelah ia lemas, barulah bekapan mulutnya dilepaskan. Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Sai, kenapa mengangetkanku begitu? Ku pikir tadi ada yang mau menculikku!"

Sai tersenyum salah tingkah, lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk menjauh. Ia berbalik dan kembali tersenyum. "Maaf Naruto, tapi aku harap kau tadi tidak bermaksud memanggil Sasuke."

Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke sudah janjian dengan Haruno-senpai untuk ketemu. Karena Haruno Senpai akan segera ke Otto besok. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di Otto karena tinggal asrama."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Dadanya berdebar keras sehingga membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia merasakan firasat buruk dengan jawaban Sai akan pertanyaannya.

"Dulu mereka pernah pacaran. Tapi sudah putus sih. Mungkin Sasuke ingin minta kembali padanya."

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban Sai. Ia hanya merasa bahwa ia berkata, "begitukah?" dengan suara lirih dan memaksa otot-otot di sekitar mulutnya untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Ia pun menurut saat Sai mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Sisa hari itu tak bisa dinikmati oleh Naruto seperti saat ia baru saja tiba. Bahkan, setelah dilihatnya Sasuke muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan ditusuk jarum saat mengingat ucapan Sai padanya.

Menurutnya, wajar memang kalau Sasuke menyukai gadis anggun seperti Sakura. Tidak hanya anggun dan lembut, Sakura juga tegas dan ramah, ia juga pintar. Setahunya, memang banyak yang menyukai senpainya yang satu itu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri selalu mengagumi Sakura.

"Dobe."

Naruto menoleh cepat saat panggilan itu terdengar di telinganya. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah ia menjawab panggilan Sasuke dengan ejekan yang sama. "Apa Teme?"

"Ck, kau itu memang tidak bisa bersikap lembut ya?"

Mendengar komentar Sasuke –yang baginya terdengar seperti membandingkannya dengan Sakura- emosi Naruto meledak seketika. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang begini. Kiba tidak protes kok dengan sikapku. Shikamaru juga!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan aneh. Sedikit kesal ketika nama Shikamaru dan Kiba dibawa-bawa. "Terserah kau saja." Dia berucap datar dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kecewa.

Sisa hari reuni mereka yang hanya setahun sekali diadakan itu bukan hanya tidak dinikmati lagi oleh Naruto, tetapi membuatnya merasa sangat tertekan sehingga ia dengan diam-diam menyelinap pergi dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih asyik berpesta, terkecuali Shikamaru yang hanya menikmati keasyikan pesta dalam sikap pura-pura tidurnya.

Ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan ia juga melihat raut kecewa di wajah Naruto sebelum gadis pirang yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu meninggalkan kelas dalam diam.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Kaki Naruto melangkah ke atap sekolah tanpa sadar. Wajahnya yang saat pagi masih diselimuti keceriaan kini tertutupi oleh awan mendung. Ia berhenti melangkah setelah sampai di dekat penampungan air yang biasa ia panjat ketika masih bersekolah dan berakhir dengan Kiba yang memarahinya untuk segera turun. Dengan beberapa langkah, ia pun berhasil memanjat kembali tempat penampungan air itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kumpulan kontaknya. Dilihatnya nama Sasuke dalam _phonebook_nya. Sesekali jempolnya menekan tombol hijau untuk memanggil Sasuke. namun dengan segera ia menekan tombol _reject_ di ponselnya. Membatalkan panggilan.

Ia menghela napas, berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang pasang surut bagaikan ombak.

Suara semilir angin dan hembusannya menenangkan Naruto. Membuatnya merasa ngantuk dan enggan membuka matanya. Hampir saja ia tertidur ketika suara Sai mengagetkannya.

"Sai, kau jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" sungut Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan Sai yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Sai tertawa. "Maaf," ucapnya kemudian, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja." Naruto berkata cuek.

Sai menyerahkan segelas es teh yang ia bawa pada Naruto sebelum menyuarakan pertanyaannya. "Kau suka Sasuke, Naruto?"

Naruto bersyukur ia belum meminum teh yang diberikan Sai, sebab bisa dipastikan ia akan langsung tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia meletakkan minuman yang diberikan Sai di sebelahnya, lalu berujar pelan, "Apa perasaanku terlihat begitu jelas, Sai?"

"Kau orang yang ekspresif Naruto. Aku rasa teman-teman yang lain juga sudah bisa menebaknya."

"Ah, begitukah?"

Sai menggumam sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu keduanya terdiam. Diam dan membisu, menikmati nyanyian musim panas yang akan segera berakhir dan berganti dengan musim gugur.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Sasuke. Bukankah kalian sudah dijodohkan?"

Pertanyaan Sai yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia melupakan satu hal penting, atau mungkin sengaja tidak ingin mengingat permasalahan itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto cepat. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum. "Itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi."

Jantung Naruto berdebar cepat mendengar penuturan Sai. Lalu bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke hadir di benaknya, disusul dengan satu pertanyaan, "apa aku bahagia dengan ini semua?"

Tidak! Naruto tidak bahagia. Ia memang menyukai rivalnya itu, tetapi hatinya menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ada suatu perjanjian di antara kedua orang tuanya dengan orang tua Sasuke untuk mengikat mereka suatu saat nanti.

Kebimbangan mulai merasuki hati Naruto akan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Apakah perasaannya pada Sasuke adalah benar-benar rasa suka kepada lawan jenis, ataukah hanya rasa kesepian karena kehilangan sosok rival yang terbiasa mengisi kehidupannya selama tiga tahun kemarin?

'Ya, pasti begitu,' pikir Naruto. Ia TIDAK menyukai Sasuke dalam kategori cinta kepada lawan jenis. Tetapi hanya sekedar rasa KEHILANGAN akan sosok rivalnya. Sebab dipikir-pikir selama ini, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Berkeinginan untuk menunjukkannya pun tidak. Justru selama ini, setiap kali bertemu, ia dan si Teme Pantat Ayam alias Mayat Hidup Berjalan itu hanya saling mengejek dan bertengkar semata. Tak ada interaksi dari keduanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ada suatu perasaan khusus di hati mereka.

Lalu rasa iri yang muncul saat mengetahui bila Sasuke pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Sakura, senpainya yang ia kagumi, pasti hanya karena tidak menyangka bila Sasuke akan menaruh minat pada gadis lain.

Ya, pasti begitu. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju pada pemikiran yang melintas di otaknya. Dan membuat satu kesimpulan, "Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku hanya merasa kehilangan karena kami tidak bisa bertengkar seperti dulu lagi."

Dan pendukung dari kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh otaknya adalah kenyataan bahwa. 'dia tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perjanjian konyol orang tuanya'.

"Maaf Sai, aku rasa selama ini aku hanya salah mengartikan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke seperti aku menyukai Shikamaru dulu. Sebab aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan perjanjian konyol kedua orang tua kami. Aku hanya merasa kehilangan sosok rival yang suka meladeniku. Itu saja." Naruto berujar tegas dengan senyum manis di hadapan Sai.

Sai yang mendengar penuturan Naruto dan melihat ekspresi tegas di wajah sahabat SMPnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Apa kau yakin begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Naruto berujar mantap dengan anggukan pasti dari kepala pirangnya.

Melihat kemantapan Naruto dalam menjawab pertanyaannya, terbersit keinginan di hati Sai untuk mengetes jawaban Naruto yang ducapkan dengan yakin tersebut. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mulai menyusun pertanyaan umum yang ia yakini belum pernah diketahui Naruto, dan pasti akan dijawab dengan polos oleh gadis itu. Yang berarti, jawaban Naruto adalah penentu dari kebenaran jawaban si gadis pirang.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak menyukainya dalam arti seperti itu, Naruto?" Sai memulai tesnya.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin."

"Kau tidak cemburu melihatnya dengan gadis lain?" tanya Sai lagi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Sedikit. Selama ini kan dia jarang berinteraksi dengan perempuan."

Sai tersenyum penuh arti. "Lalu kau tidak merasa ingin selalu dekat dengannya? Atau ingin agar dia hanya melihatmu saja?"

"Tidak, tuh." Naruto menjawab dengan polos. "Kenapa juga aku harus selalu dekat-dekat dengannya? Kan capek kalau tiap hari bertengkar. Sesekali sih tidak apa-apa…"

Sai _sweat drop_. "Be…begitu ya?" ia berujar lirih sambil menghapus jejak keringat di dahinya. Setelah menemani Naruto cukup lama, dan merasa waktu untuk permisi sudah tiba baginya, ia pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih betah duduk di tempat itu.

* * *

'**Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke sebagai lawan jenis! Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival!'** Itu adalah kesimpulan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan perasaan mantap setelah memikirkannya dengan masak-masak.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Naruto harus merasa kehilangan dan merasa sakit setelah Sasuke lagi-lagi kembali ke Otto tanpa memberitahunya atau meninggalkan pesan untuknya? Bahkan kepergian Sasuke didengarnya dari Shikamaru. Rasa sakit dan kehilangan itu kembali membuat Naruto merasakan kekosongan di hatinya. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya. Saat Sasuke juga pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya sebagai laki-laki?" Naruto bertanya lirih pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"_Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Sasuke…"_

Naruto langsung duduk tegak saat ucapan Deidara, kakaknya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Aku tidak sudi menerima perjodohan atau apapun itu!" serunya kesal. "Che, tidak mungkin aku menyukai si Barracuda jelek itu!" sungutnya dan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

Namun baru beberapa menit kalimat terakhirnya terucap, ia kembali duduk tegak dengan wajah kesal dan air mata tertahan di mata birunya. Dengan desisan kesal ia mengutuk Sasuke dengan nama panggilan yang biasa ia berikan lalu segera mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dinding kamar dan meninggalkan rumahnya yang sepi. Ia tidak tahu ingin ke mana. Sebab Konoha bukanlah kota yang memiliki tempat-tempat khusus bagi orang bingung sepertinya menghabiskan waktu. Ia pun berakhir dengan berjalan kaki mengelilingi kompleks perumahan sejauh kakinya bisa melangkah.

Lelah berjalan, ia memutuskan menuju taman yang memiliki ayunan. Salah satu tempat bermain favoritnya. Dulu, ketika ia masih kecil, ia sangat suka berdiri di atas ayunan dan mengayunkan dirinya setinggi-tingginya. Membuatnya merasa bisa terbang seperti burung.

Bahkan sampai SMP pun dia masih suka mendatangi tempat itu bersama Kiba. Kenangan masa kecilnya dengan Kiba membuat Naruto melupakan masalah Sasuke sejenak. Ia duduk di atas ayunan, menatap langit musim panas yang cerah bermandikan sinar rembulan, dan berhiaskan bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"Kiba~" lirih ia memanggil nama sahabat kecilnya.

"Apa?"

"Huwaa….!" Naruto berteriak diiringi suara 'bruk' keras sebagai _sound effect_ tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke tanah dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit. Didengarnya suara Kiba yang khawatir memanggilnya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Bukannya berterima kasih karena telah dibantu, Naruto malah memukul Kiba dengan keras. Dan berseru, "Kau ini, kenapa mengagetkanku?"

"Kau yang mengagetkanku tahu!" balas Kiba ikut-ikutan kesal. "Aku ke rumahmu dan kau tidak ada di rumah. Aku keliling mencarimu, kau malah duduk di sini dan memanggil namaku. Apa salahnya aku membalas panggilanmu!"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu!" Naruto berseru lebih keras.

"Lalu tadi itu apa?"

"Huh!"

Kiba menghela napas bosan melihat kelakuan Naruto yang selalu bersikap seperti itu kalau bosan berdebat dengannya atau merasa akan kalah. Ia pun duduk di atas ayunan lain yang berada di sebelah Naruto. Tak lama menunggu, Naruto juga ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Keheningan meraja di taman yang sepi itu. Baik Kiba maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin merusak keheningan yang ada. Mereka hanya duduk diam dan menatap langit musim panas yang terang. Menikmati lukisan alam yang keindahannya hanya mampu diciptakan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ditemani nyanyian serangga malam yang terdengar bak lagu sang maestro. Malam itu benar-benar malam yang sempurna untuk dilewatkan berdua.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto merespon panggilan Kiba dengan gumaman singkat. Matanya masih tak lepas dari keindahan langit musim panas di malam hari. Ia terlalu takjub pada anugerah Tuhan yang mampu dinikmati oleh sepasang matanya sehingga ia tak menyadari bagaimana Kiba memandangnya dengan penuh sayang. Ia juga tak menyadari, bila Kiba telah berdiri di belakangnya hingga wajah Kiba menghalangi pandangannya dari lukisan alam tersebut.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kiba tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar ayunan Naruto untuk menghadapnya. Ia lalu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto sementara tangannya masih menahan ayunan Naruto agar tidak berbalik.

"Apa ada seseorang di hatimu saat ini?" tanya Kiba pelan dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto menghangat mendengar cara Kiba berbicara dan melihat sikapnya. Entah ini pengaruh cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajah Kiba atau selama ini ia yang terlalu bahagia bertemu dengan Kiba, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bila sosok sahabatnya itu benar-benar telah berubah. Jauh lebih tinggi, suaranya pun telah berubah meskipun tidak terlalu spesifik. Dan pandangan matanya itu, bukan lagi pandangan mata seorang anak-anak, tetapi jauh lebih dewasa. Dada Naruto dibuat berdebar saat melihatnya. Hingga pertanyaan Kiba pun ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala bagaikan terhipnotis.

Kiba tersenyum bahagia melihat jawaban Naruto. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di kepala Naruto, lalu dibelainya helaian lembut rambut pirang Naruto dengan sayang. "Kau keberatan kalau aku ingin mengisi hatimu saat ini?"

Naruto hanya bisa menyebut nama Kiba dengan pelan saat ia menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kiba. Juga saat sosok sahabatnya itu menumpahkan segala kejujurannya mengenai perasaan suci yang telah disimpannya begitu lama. Juga saat ia melepaskan Naruto untuk Shikamaru dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, tetapi tidak di hatinya. Tak pernah ia menyangka bila sahabatnya itu telah begitu setia menunggunya selama sekian tahun, bertahan dalam lingkar persaudaraan, menantinya untuk mengerti warna-warni dunia remaja, meski ia sempat terluka saat hati gadis itu bukan untuknya.

Naruto membisu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ingin ia menjawab "ya," tapi wajah Sasuke memenuhi benaknya. Tapi ia sendiri tak yakin, apakah dirinya benar-benar menyukai Sasuke atau tidak. Atau memang inilah yang ia perlukan untuk bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Sasuke?

"Kiba, aku~"

* * *

**TBC**

**Kita ketemu lagi!**

**Lanjut ke bincang-bincang author!**

**Dulu, author juga tau kalo cowok yang dijodohin ma aku (waktu itu aku masih naksir dia) emang pernah pacaran ma senior cantik. Kakak kelas kami. Ya, author juga cemburu. Tapi tetap, pas ingat masalah perjodohan itu, author juga langsung mikir kalo author gak beneran suka ma dia. Habisnya, author gak ada minat buat pacaran ma dia. ya, aku senang aja suka ma dia. tapi gak peduli dia mau pacaran ma siapa.**

**Tapi ternyata, sampe kelas tiga author masih suka ma dia. yah, sampe ketemu ma pacar author (sekarang udah jadi mantan) baru deh, author berenti naksir dia, n malah suka ma mantan author. Eh, author malah ditinggalin juga. Jomblo deh sekarang.**

**Salam,**

**Kyra**


	12. She has changed

**Update chapter baru. Maaf gak bisa banyak komentar, masih takut gara 'Alrena Roushe'**

* * *

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Apa? Kau ini apa tidak bisa hati-hati, hah? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk selokan? Apa kau ini bodoh? Sudah-sudah, jangan ketawa terus! Ya, ampun kau ini… bibi sudah memasakkan bubur, kau malah tidak mau makan! Makan! Pokoknya MAKAN!"

Tek!

Naruto menutup ponsel docomonya dengan senang hati sehingga menciptakan bunyi 'tek' keras. Ponsel baru yang ia beli setelah ponsel lamanya dicopet saat ia dan Kiba sedang berpamitan di stasiun. Sebab, ia harus segera kembali ke Suna, sementara Kiba kembali ke Ame. Beruntung, nomor Kiba ia simpan di bukunya, sehingga meskipun ponselnya hilang, ia tetap bisa memiliki nomor Kiba.

Ia baru saja selesai bicara dengan Kiba yang sedang sakit di Ame yang jauh di sana. Kiba sedang terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur setelah mengubur dirinya sendiri di dalam selokan bersama motornya. Salah sendiri, sok-sok mau jadi pembalap. Yang ada dia malah dikejar-kejar polisi lalu lintas dan berakhir dengan terjun ke dalam selokan. Meskipun tidak sampai mengalami patah tulang, tapi kakinya keseleo sampai membengkak, dan tubuhnya memar dan lecet. Rasakan! Naruto mengutuki pacarnya tersebut.

Pacar?

Ya, ia dan Kiba memang sudah resmi berpacaran sejak malam di taman waktu itu. Meskipun sempat ragu-ragu, ia akhirnya mengangguk malu-malu untuk menjawab harapan Kiba. Kiba langsung tersenyum puas dan terlihat sangat bahagia, sehingga Naruto pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan itu larut dalam debaran jantungnya ketika melihat senyuman Kiba. Saat itu, ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar telah mengambil keputusan tepat dengan menerima Kiba. Sebab bayangan Sasuke pun langsung dihapus oleh bayangan Kiba di matanya.

Meskipun harus menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, Kiba dan Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan. Karena mereka telah saling mengenal dengan baik. Ponsel pun menjadi satu-satunya alat komunikasi penghubung sepasang insan yang terpisah jarak begitu jauh ini.

Bila salah satu dari mereka merindukan yang lainnya, ponsel tersebut akan menjadi sangat berguna dan terasa bak pahlawan cinta yang menghubungkan dan menghapuskan sedikit dahaga kerinduan di hati mereka. Meskipun ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya bertengkar dan berdebat, juga saling memarahi. Tak ada bedanya dengan ketika mereka masih menjadi sahabat.

Atau, bila kerinduan itu tak juga terobati dengan mendengarkan suara melalui telepon, akan ada saat-saat di mana Kiba muncul di Suna untuk menemui Naruto di hari minggu. Meskipun hanya bisa bertemu selama beberapa jam, dan hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman, atau bicara berdua di kamar Naruto, dan paling elit bisa nonton bareng, karena uang Kiba –hasil dari menghemat jajan secara drastis selama beberapa minggu- jauh dari kata 'banyak' mereka sudah cukup puas.

**_oOOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOOo_**

"Haah~" Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap langit musim dingin yang cerah, namun sama sekali tidak menghangatkan, seolah alam juga ingin bersimpati pada suasana hatinya yang persis seperti langit musim dingin kali ini. Sadar tidak sadar, semakin lama ia menatap langit musim dingin, ia semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Shikamaru yang bahkan sudah duduk di sampingnya, dan menempelkan segelas kopi manis yang masih sangat panas di pipinya.

Tes!

Rasa hangat yang menjalari pipi Naruto yang semakin lama semakin panas membuatnya menoleh dengan pelan ke arah asal panas di pipinya, masih tidak sadar. Dan mendapati wajah Shikamaru menatapnya dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Shika-puanasss!" Naruto berteriak keras saat rasa panas benar-benar terasa oleh kulitnya. Ia berdiri sambil melompat-lompat mengelus pipinya yang merah kepanasan.

"Hahahaha, makanya jangan melamun terus."

"Mou, Shika, kau kejam sekali tau! Kasihan kan pipiku yang imut ini," ucap Naruto narsis, kegundahan hatinya sedikit terlupakan saat melihat Shikamaru. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menertawakan tingkah Naruto yang kelewat heboh. Ia dan Shikamaru memang sudah putus sejak tahun lalu. Namun keakraban mereka tak juga luntur, sebab sifat Naruto yang supel dan polos (baca: bodoh), membuat kecanggungan di antara mereka cepat menghilang. Dan berganti menjadi keakraban antar teman, bahkan saudara.

Naruto tidak akan segan mendatangi Shikamaru bila ia menghadapi masalah, dan Shikamaru tidak akan menolak bila Naruto datang padanya. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Pada Shikamaru, Naruto telah bercerita banyak. Tentang dirinya, orang tuanya, Sasuke, dan juga Kiba. Tak ada yang ia sembunyikan dari Shikamaru, meski hanya sedikit. Sebab ia telah benar-benar percaya pada sosok Shikamaru, yang meskipun selalu berkata bahwa segala sesuatunya merepotkan, akan tetap setia mendengarkannya dan menjaga rahasianya.

Shikamaru yang telah diberi kepercayaan oleh Naruto pun menghormati setiap keputusan yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Terutama ketika ia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Kiba. Maka dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tak pernah menyinggung soal Sasuke di depan Naruto.

Meskipun begitu, akan ada saat-saat di mana Shikamaru merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto darinya. Terutama setelah ia berpacaran dengan Kiba. Sebab ia sering mendapati Naruto menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong, lalu menghela napas, seolah ia sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Namun karena Naruto tidak kunjung bercerita, ia pun menganggapnya sebagai privasi Naruto.

Tetapi lama kelamaan ia mulai risih juga, sebab Naruto semakin sering melamun, dan wajahnya yang biasanya selalu berbinar ceria seolah memiliki beban yang begitu besar. Seperti yang baru saja ia lihat dari kelasnya.

Ia pun sengaja mendatangi Naruto untuk memancing gadis itu agar kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya yang mungkin saja mengganggu gadis itu bila harus ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Shika," Naruto memanggil dengan pelan tanpa menatap Shikamaru, sebuah tanda bila ia ingin curhat. Shikamaru menggumam sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap mendengarkan setiap kata yang akan ditumpahkan Naruto sebagai pengganjal hatinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa hubunganku dengan Kiba terasa membebaniku." Naruto memulai.

"Mungkin karena kalian berhubungan jarak jauh," ucap Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan. Seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali berkata, "Bukan begitu. Aku merasa kalau hubunganku dengan Kiba adalah salah. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi semakin lama aku merasa bahwa perasaan yang ku rasakan ini berbeda. Justru perasaan ini membuatku sesak."

"Kau tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari teman?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tepat yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto memainkan gelas kopi di tangannya. Berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan hatinya dalam beberapa kalimat. "Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku takut melukai perasaan Kiba, dan dia menjauhiku seperti dulu. Apalagi, kalau dia…"

Naruto tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlalu takut untuk mengakui suatu fakta yang telah lama disadarinya, namun selalu saja ia tolak untuk diterima olehnya. Suatu fakta akan perasaannya yang terus menjadi dari hari ke hari pada seseorang yang lain.

"Haah~ sudah ku bilang kalau urusan cinta itu selalu saja merepotkan. Kalau kau merasa terganggu, ya putus saja."

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan kesal. Kesal mendengar komentar Shikamaru yang terdengar asal diucapkan itu. Shikamaru tertawa, menyadari pandangan Naruto padanya. lalu ia duduk tegak dan menoleh pada Naruto.

Berkata bijak. "Dia pasti akan lebih terluka, kalau tahu kau tidak bisa menyukainya karena ada seseorang yang lain di hatimu saat ini, bahkan sejak dulu, sebelum dia kembali padamu."

Naruto terpana mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Rasa bersalah kemudian muncul menyerang nuraninya saat ia paham siapa yang dimaksud oleh Shikamaru dengan 'seseorang yang lain'. Sebab si 'seseorang yang lain' inilah yang juga mengandaskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru setahun yang lalu.

Mungkinkah Shikamaru juga merasa sangat terluka saat itu? Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap Shikamaru lagi.

"Bodoh. Jangan memikirkan masa lalu terus!" ucap Shikamaru saat menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto. Setelahnya dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri untuk berpikir, dan merenungkan ucapannya tadi.

* * *

Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang masih merenung di bangku taman belakang sekolah dari kelasnya. Ia menghela napas bosan dan mengatur posisi yang nyaman untuknya agar bisa terlelap sesegera mungkin.

Ia sudah mengira bila hubungan Naruto dengan Kiba akan kandas di tengah jalan, sama seperti dirinya dulu. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Hubungan mereka bahkan belum sampai tiga bulan lamanya.

Dan semua itu karena Naruto yang menolak untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Ia mengetahui hal itu dari setiap cerita si gadis pirang padanya. Naruto selalu bercerita dengan sangat cerewet padanya, apapun masalahnya, bahkan tentang perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak menyinggung nama Sasuke, atau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika pembicaraannya akan menyangkut-pautkan Sasuke. Ia seolah sengaja menghindari nama Sasuke terucap, sebab dengan begitu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak lagi menyimpan perasaan pada sosok rivalnya tersebut.

Namun kenyataan berbicara lain. Sebab apapun yang dilakukan Naruto untuk melupakan pemuda Uchiha itu, ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Tidak peduli dengan siapa ia menjalin hubungan, dan seberapa sukanya dia pada pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya, hubungan mereka akan tetap kandas. Karena hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu erat untuk diputuskan begitu saja. Hubungan yang awalnya hanya karena persaingan semata, telah membuat interaksi yang tidak biasa bagi mereka berdua, dan hal itu telah menciptakan ikatan yang sangat kuat. Ikatan yang akan sulit untuk ditembus oleh orang lain. Tetapi kedua orang yang memiliki ikatan itu malah lebih mengutamakan keegoisan mereka. Dan berakhirlah dengan kejadian-kejadian seperti ini.

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa memutuskan hubungan yang terjalin erat itu. Waktu yang entah sampai kapan, dan seseorang yang benar-benar mampu mengisi hati mereka. Hanya saja kedua hal itu masih terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan. Sebab saat ini, usia mereka terbilang masih sangat muda. Masih terlalu labil untuk bisa mengendalikan perasaan yang sangat merepotkan ini.

"Ck, mendokusei~" Shikamaru bergumam malas sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Musim dingin akhirnya akan segera pergi digantikan oleh musim semi. Yang berarti tahun ajaran akan segera berakhir dan digantikan dengan tahun ajaran baru saat bunga-bunga telah bersemi, menghiasi bumi dengan indahnya beragam warna dan jenis kelopak bunga yang bermekaran.

Dalam masa penantian akan pergantian tahun ajaran baru itulah, setiap orang yang berstatus murid akan menunjukkan senyumnya yang paling indah. Hal ini dikarenakan oleh liburan sekolah setelah beberapa minggu mereka berjuang dalam ujian kenaikan kelas yang bagaikan neraka di musim dingin.

Namun hal ini rupanya tidak berlaku bagi seorang gadis yang baru saja berusia 16 tahun saat bulan oktober kemarin. Suatu hal yang sangat aneh, sebab biasanya gadis bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini akan selalu menjadi pendukung liburan paling semangat yang pernah ada. Keanehan ini terbukti dengan dirinya yang menyepi di atap sekolah, sementara teman-temannya sibuk membahas dan merancang rencana-rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan yang bagaikan surga itu.

Helaan napas lelah kembali dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Matanya menatap sendu pada pemandangan di bawahnya. Semua orang tampak sangat gembira menyambut liburan kali ini, namun tidak begitu dengannya. Sebaliknya, ia merasa bahwa liburan kali ini justru membebani hatinya. Sebab, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghabiskan hari-hari kosong yang tak lagi bisa dinikmatinya.

Yang jelas, ia tak ingin pulang ke Konoha. Pulang ke rumahnya yang dingin dan sepi. Ia bahkan meragukan bila kata 'rumah' masih bisa digunakan untuk bangunan tempat tinggal yang berada di kampung halamannya tersebut. Sebab tempat itu tak lagi dihuni oleh ibunya yang cantik dan tegas, tak lagi ditinggali oleh ayahnya yang (dulu) sangat menyayangi keluarganya, tak lagi dihiasi oleh cerewetnya sang kakak.

Rumah itu kini hanyalah tempat untuk tinggal, dan beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas yang melelahkan. Tapi bukan tempat untuk berpulang dalam kasih sayang menenangkan jiwa.

Selain itu, ia juga masih belum sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Kiba. Rasa bersalahnya pada sosok sahabatnya itu membuatnya merasa tak ingin pulang.

Ia takut bila ia pulang, dan bertemu dengannya, ia harus melihat senyum bahagia di wajah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya tersebut. Senyum bahagia karena mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu setelah selama ini mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepon, atau bertemu setelah perjuangan berat Kiba menghemat uang jajannya.

Rasa bersalah semakin besar menyerang nurani Naruto. Selama ini Kiba bersikap begitu baik padanya. Terlalu baik, malah. Tapi apa yang diberikannya pada pemuda itu?

Perasaan tulus Kiba padanya, ia balas dengan perasaan semu. Kesediaan Kiba menemani hari-harinya, ia balas dengan menjadikan Kiba sebagai pelariannya semata. Dan kesetiaan Kiba, ia balas dengan penghianatan hatinya yang tak pernah bisa menganggap pemuda itu lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat.

Sebaliknya, meski dengan berat untuk diakui olehnya, perasaan cintanya selama ini selalu ia tujukan hanya untuk satu orang saja. Seseorang yang ia pikir telah ia lupakan, tetapi malah mengisi pikirannya semakin dalam dari hari ke hari. Seseorang yang dulu begitu dibencinya, tapi kini begitu dicintainya. Hari-harinya tak pernah berlalu tanpa hati dan pikirannya yang bertanya, "apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang?"

Ya, Sasuke. Dialah pemuda yang selalu ada di hatinya. Pemuda yang dulu begitu ia benci, dan begitu ia cintai dan ia rindukan sekarang. Pemuda yang telah membuat hubungannya dengan Shikamaru berakhir. Juga pemuda yang membuatnya tidak bisa menatap Kiba sebagai seorang pemuda.

Semua ini karenanya! Semua ini karena Sasuke! Batin Naruto menjerit menyalahkan. Karena dialah ia dan Shikamaru putus. Karena dialah ia tidak bisa menyayangi KIba. Karena dialah ia menjadikan Kiba sebagai pelarian. Semuanya karena dia.

Tapi benarkah? Apa ini benar-benar karena Sasuke? Atau memang karena dirinyalah yang jahat di sini. Karena dirinya yang terlalu egoislah yang membuatnya menyakiti Shikamaru, dan kini Kiba.

Karena dia, Narutolah, yang jahat.

Rasa sakit yang tercipta dari rasa bersalah dan sebentuk penyesalan menghuni hati Naruto. membuatnya merasakan sesak dan sakit. Juga membuatnya semakin takut untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Memang, ia bisa pergi ke Uzu, ke tempat ibunya, atau ke Hoshigakure, tempat sang ayah kini melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak mau. Selain, ia sudah pernah mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya di masa liburan yang lain yang baginya hanya sekedar menunaikan kewajiban seorang anak kepada orang tuanya, ia juga tidak ingin menambah luka hatinya dengan tinggal berlama-lama pada salah satu orang tuanya, dan memaksanya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit bila kedua orang tuanya tak lagi bersama. Mereka telah berpisah dengan kebencian di hati mereka.

Satu lagi helaan napas lelah dikeluarkannya.

"Gomenasai, Kiba~"

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOoOo_**

"Rupanya aku punya teman yang tidak ingin pulang, ya?" suara itu memecahkan lamunan Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari asal suara familiar yang mengusik lamunannya. Matanya berhenti mencari saat ia melihat Shikamaru berjalan malas menuju dirinya.

"Hei, Shika~" panggil Naruto dengan senyum yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Sekedar usaha agar Shikamaru tidak bisa membaca suasana hatinya yang kacau. Meski ia tahu itu percuma.

"Hm, aku juga malas pulang," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap (karena authornya juga lagi menguap).

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya penuh minat.

Shikamaru hanya bergumam, "malas," lalu diam. Naruto juga ikut diam. Ia sedang malas mencari topik pembicaraan. Padahal biasanya dia selalu bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dikomentari oleh mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar wanita perkasa ya?" komentar Shikamaru setelah Naruto tak kunjung membuka mulut. Naruto hanya merengut kesal. Padahal biasanya dia akan berteriak keras pada pemuda Naara ini untuk berhenti memanggilnya begitu. "Tidak menangis padahal hatimu sedang sakit dan lelah. Amazing~"

Naruto langsung tersenyum setelah mafhum apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Shikamaru. "Habisnya, aku tidak tahu sih, apa yang harus aku tangisi."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm," Naruto bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban, lalu melanjutkan, "apakah perceraian kedua orang tuaku yang tidak bisa aku terima, rasa bersalahku pada Kiba, atau kebencianku pada diri sendiri yang tidak juga bisa dewasa."

"Dewasa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri, dan malah menyakiti orang lain."

"Tidak begitu juga," sanggah Shikamaru. "Terkadang orang dewasa juga bisa begitu."

"Kau benar. Orang dewasa juga bisa menyakiti orang lain tanpa sadar." Suara Naruto mulai bergetar saat mengatakan ini. "Jadi, mana yang lebih baik? Menjadi dewasa, atau selamanya menjadi anak-anak?

Atau ketiadaan itu justru menjadi lebih baik, jawaban dari semuanya."

"Hei!" hardik Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Ia jelas tidak suka dan sangat kaget mendengar seorang Naruto yang setahunya selalu optimis kini bicara tentang kematian. Dilihatnya tubuh Naruto yang kini sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan bergetar. Mata birunya tersembunyi di balik rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukankah ketiadaan itu lebih baik? Tak perlu menyakiti orang lain, tak perlu disakiti. Tak ada prasangka yang memberatkanmu, tak ada-"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" bentak Shikamaru lagi. Kali ini ia mencengkram lengan Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. Tapi apa yang dia dapati justru membuatnya semakin terkejut.

Naruto menangis dengan pandangan mata yang hampa. Bibirnya berdarah karena ia gigit begitu keras. Mungkin bermaksud menahan isakannya.

Dengan panik Shikamaru menarik tubuh Naruto meninggalkan atap sekolah tersebut. Tubuh Naruto yang seolah tak lagi bernyawa itu hanya mengikuti tanpa melawan, dan tanpa minat untuk mencari tahu ke mana Shikamaru akan membawanya. Ia terus menunduk, sehingga rambut pirangnya yang ia biarkan terurai maju ke depan.

Rupanya Shikamaru membawa Naruto ke ruang kesehatan. Didudukkannya gadis itu di salah satu tempat tidur, lalu ia mengambil air hangat dalam baskom kecil dan handuk putih. Kepala Naruto ia tegakkan, sehingga ia bisa membersihkan darah di bibir Naruto.

Setelahnya, ia membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur, menyelimutinya, dan memberikan handuk hangat untuk menutupi wajah yang berduka itu. Lalu, ia duduk kembali dan mulai bicara dengan nada serius.

"Aku pikir selama ini, kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Rupanya aku salah."

"…."

"Naruto-"

"Aku takut kehilangan teman lagi," suara itu berbisik pelan dengan isakan-isakan tertahan. "Orang tua yang aku banggakan, yang selalu tampak bahagia, ternyata saling membenci. Kakak yang begitu aku percaya, justru tak melakukan apa-apa. Menanggapinya dengan santai. Kalau Kiba marah-"

"Jadi kau takut dia akan membencimu?" tanya Shikamaru. Memotong perkataan Naruto yang sudah ia duga kelanjutannya.

"…."

"Lalu kau ingin menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan begini? Kau harus jujur padanya. Itu lebih baik dari pada kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, dan menyiksa dirinya. Aku yakin, dia akan mengerti."

"…."

"Istirahatlah." Shikamaru akhirnya berujar setelah meyakini Naruto akan tetap diam. Dia lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

Sementara Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik handuk hangat pemberian Shikamaru, hanya bisa mengalirkan air mata.

'Kau tidak tahu apapun, Shikamaru…' batinnya berujar miris.

* * *

Shikamaru tengah berpikir serius saat ini. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. Namun karena hal ini berhubungan dengan Naruto, maka mau tidak mau ia tetap memikirkannya.

Ia merasa Naruto masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia mengerti, Naruto masih belum bisa menerima keputusan orang tuanya untuk berpisah, dan juga rasa bersalahnya pada Kiba. Tapi ia yakin, bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat gadis yang selalu optimis itu menjadi begitu _drop_ dan akhirnya bersikap pesimis. Bahkan sampai-sampai memikirkan kematian.

Tidak, ia yakin tidak disebabkan oleh hal itu. Dan berarti ada hal lain yang disembunyikan gadis itu darinya. Tapi apa? Shikamaru tidak bisa menduganya dengan tepat kali ini.

Tampaknya ia masih harus menunggu beberapa lama untuk mengamati keadaan Naruto, untuk bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

* * *

"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak terpakai, mohon periksa kembali-"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini sekali lagi menekan tombol _reject_ dengan kesal. Selama beberapa bulan ini entah berapa kali ia menghubungi nomor yang sama yang bertuliskan 'Bakadobe', tetapi selalu saja mendapatkan balasan dari suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia tuju tidak aktif. Dan kini, yang paling mengesalkannya adalah, sekarang nomor yang ia hubungi malah tidak lagi digunakan.

Mata hitamnya yang selalu menatap datar kini menatap dingin pada layar ponsel milik temannya itu. Suasana yang dingin pun berubah semakin dingin di sekitarnya, namun ia tak mengacuhkannya.

Pandangannya lalu ia alihkan ke arah langit musim dingin. Warna langit masih biru, namun sama sekali tidak memuaskan hatinya. Ia ingin melihat warna biru yang lain. Warna biru yang selalu menyorot hangat pada apa pun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dobe~" ia memanggil seseorang yang selalu ia panggil demikian. Tapi tentu saja, tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Selain suaranya yang hanya sekedar gumaman, yang dipanggil juga berada jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Seseorang yang ia panggil itu, kini sedang menangis sendirian tanpa ia, Sasuke, ketahui.

"Sasuke, lama menunggu kah?" suara riang seorang gadis menghilangkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit dari dalam kafe tempat ia duduk, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya akan sosok gadis berambut pirang. Ia tersenyum tipis, pada gadis cantik dan ramah di hadapannya.

"Tidak juga, Karin."

* * *

**TBC**

**RnR please?  
**


	13. Sasuke's Plan

**Oke, silahkan baca!  
**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

******Hate become love by** Kyra De Riddick  


**Chapter 13**

**Sasuke's Plan  
**

* * *

Sasuke melangkah santai melewati koridor kelas menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai terbawah. Mengacuhkan kebisingan yang diciptakan oleh beberapa temannya yang tampak asyik bercanda satu sama lainnya. Sesekali ia melambai, membalas sapaan teman-temannya, atau singgah sebentar saat ia dicegat oleh mereka. Lalu setelah menolak berbagai macam ajakan yang biasanya ia terima, ia kembali melangkah.

Setelah mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu biasa, ia kembali menapaki tanah menuju salah satu asrama yang dia gunakan sebagai tempat tinggal selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Pintu kamar berwarna coklat itu berderit pelan saat Sasuke mendorongnya dan menutupnya kembali. Buku-bukunya ia letakkan di meja dengan rapi. Lalu seragam sekolahnya ia gantungkan di dinding, dan menggantinya dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih.

Tubuhnya yang lelah ia istirahatkan di atas kasur empuk yang membuatnya dengan segera merasa mengantuk, tapi anehnya tidak bisa membuatnya tidur. Pikirannya melayang-melayang ke sana ke mari, menari tak tentu arah, mencari berbagai objek untuk dipikirkan. Hingga pikirannya terpatri pada dirinya sendiri.

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai sejak dua minggu yang lalu, yang menandakan bahwa tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini juga telah terlewati selama dua minggu. Seulas senyum disunggingkannya. Tidak terasa ia akan segera meninggalkan bangku SMA, dan usianya sudah 18 tahun musim panas nanti. Ia sudah dewasa, dan sesuai janji orang tuanya, ia berhak menentukan nasib atas dirinya sendiri.

Pilihan-pilihan ada padanya, ia yang memilih, ia yang memutuskan, dan ia yang akan menjalani. Orang tuanya tidak akan lagi ikut campur dan mendiktenya untuk melakukan ini-itu. Ia bebas sepenuhnya.

Sesungging senyuman puas kembali terpatri di wajahnya. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di sekolah ini. Melewati masa-masa orientasi sekolah dengan keras yang dikarenakan sekolah ini khusus sekolah putra, sehingga para senior tidak lagi memiliki belas kasihan, atau merasa harus menjaga _image _di hadapan anak-anak perempuan.

Saat itu ia benar-benar mengutuki kedua orang tuanya yang, menurutnya, begitu tega membuang anaknya sendiri ke dalam neraka. Tak pelak, saat masa-masa orientasi, ia benar-benar seperti seorang pesakitan yang harus menerima siksaan fisik dari senior-seniornya. Tidak hanya dibentak, ia juga sering mendapat pukulan, tendangan. Bahkan malam hari pun ia tidak bisa beristirahat, karena senior-seniornya membangunkan mereka dan dengan senang hati menendang mereka masuk ke dalam empang. Mereka terus di dalam empang sampai jam empat pagi, dengan senior-senior yang memanggil nama mereka satu per satu. Secara bergiliran mereka ditanya tentang materi yang mereka dapatkan saat ospek pagi, dan bagi yang tidak bisa menjawab, hukuman sudah menanti. Namun bagi yang bisa menjawab macam Sasuke pun tetap saja dapat bagian. Dibentak, diguling, direndam, _push up_, _sit up_, lompat berdiri, dan lari di dalam empang.

Saat itu ia berpikir, mana ada sekolah macam ini di dunia? Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah kenyataannya. Ia bersekolah di Ottogakuen, sekolah khusus putra terbaik di Ottogakure, yang sistem pendidikannya telah menentukan ke mana para lulusannya akan terjun nanti, Sehingga saat kuliah, mereka telah siap untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Bahkan bila ada yang ingin segera bekerja, mereka pun sudah bisa langsung terjun ke dunia kerja tanpa perlu kuliah. Di sekolah ini bukan hanya kepandaian yang diperhitungkan, tetapi juga fisik para murid memang telah dibentuk sejak awal.

Seminggu di sekolah ini bagaikan neraka bagi para siswa baru. Setelah seminggu masa orientasi yang bagaikan neraka itu, mereka masih harus dikarantina selama seminggu. Mereka wajib mengikuti seminar-seminar yang entah apa, Sasuke malas mengingatnya. Lalu seminggu berikutnya menjadi awal dari dirinya yang telah sah sebagai murid Ottogakuen.

Ia langsung akrab dengan teman sekamarnya, Suigetsu. Selain dikarenakan pemuda tersebut yang sangat supel, ia juga orang yang sangat menghormati privasi orang lain. Ia juga yang selalu menyelundupkan 'barang-barang terlarang' yang sangat berguna bagi Sasuke ke dalam asrama tersebut. Seperti ponsel yang biasa digunakan oleh Sasuke. Dan di setiap akhir pekan, Sasuke akan ikut pulang ke rumah Suigetsu. Menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan khas anak laki-laki. Entah itu ke _game centre, _bertanding bola, berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain, sampai kencan dengan gadis-gadis.

Gadis terakhir yang ia kencani adalah Karin. Seorang gadis cantik, pintar, juga ceria. Dialah gadis yang sangat lama dikencani oleh Sasuke. Namun ia sudah memutuskannya beberapa minggu lalu, sebab ia sudah merencanakan masa depannya dengan matang, dan ingin berhenti bersikap layaknya anak-anak.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengejutkan Sasuke. Mata hitamnya mendapati Suigetsu yang baru masuk melambai ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Aku baru dapat kabar dari Karin kalau kau memutuskannya, ya?" tanya pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya.

"Hn. Begitulah."

Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa? Aku pikir kau menyukainya."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku di laci dekat mejanya, lalu mulai membuka-buka halaman buku tersebut setelah memasang kaca mata bacanya. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak seserius itu."

"Maksudmu?" kerutan di kening Suigetsu semakin bertambah.

Sasuke menampilkan seringai meremehkannya pada Suigetsu. "Kau dan aku tidak jauh berbeda. Aku rasa kau bisa mengerti sendiri. Bagiku, mereka hanya sekedar teman untuk mengisi pengalaman hidup, bukan sebagai masa depan."

"Berarti kau sudah punya rencana masa depan, begitu? Di usia semuda ini?" Suigetsu menertawakan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Merasa yakin bila kesimpulannya salah total. Tetapi senyum percaya diri yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya menguapkan tawanya. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Senyum percaya diri Sasuke (yang pasti akan berbuah bogem mentah dari Naruto) terus bertahan di wajah tampannya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan hidupku. Dan setelah lulus nanti, aku akan menerima penawaran sekolah."

Mata Suigetsu melebar disusul sebuah siulan keras. "Kau gila, Uchiha!"

"Mungkin. Aku sudah bosan dipandang sebagai anak kecil. Ini kesempatanku untuk membuktikan diri, sekaligus kesempatanku mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Sasuke berujar dengan yakin.

Suigetsu melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sasuke, yang dikembalikan oleh korbannya dengan dua bantal sekaligus. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama selama beberapa detik lalu kembali bungkam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seserius ini."

"Aku saja tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja keinginan ini muncul di benakku beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku sudah bersabar selama hampir tiga tahun. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan mengalah lagi."

Suigetsu tertawa pelan, lalu berujar, "Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menampilkan seringai di wajahnya mendengar kalimat pujian dari Suigetsu.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOoOo_**

Hari-hari berikutnya dilalui Sasuke (dan seluruh murid kelas tiga Ottogakuen) dengan belajar ekstra keras. Di mana-mana terlihat seluruh siswa yang berada di tahun terakhir tak pernah lepas dari buku. Waktu-waktu kosong dimanfaatkan untuk belajar dan berdiskusi. Di sana-sini terlihat para siswa tahun terakhir 'berkencan' dengan buku dan tugas. Tak hanya belajar dari pagi sampai sore, untuk persiapan ujian akhir di musim dingin nanti, sekolah juga mengadakan sekolah malam khusus untuk para siswa seangkatan Sasuke. Bahkan akhir pekan mereka juga dimanfaatkan untuk belajar. Jika biasanya Sasuke bisa menikmati hari Sabtu dan Minggunya untuk bersenang-senang, maka sekarang hari Sabtu tidak lagi menjadi 'sahabat'nya.

Hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke pun menjadi sangat monoton. Bangun pagi, sarapan, sekolah, istirahat sore, sekolah malam. Terus seperti itu dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu. Mulai dari jam tujuh pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam. Maka tak heran bila hari Minggu tiba, Sasuke serasa menemukan surga.

Dan seperti ucapannya pada Suigetsu, ia tak lagi memanfaatkan hari Minggunya yang berharga untuk bermain-main seperti anak-anak lagi. Yang berarti ia tak lagi berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Sebaliknya, hari Minggunya lebih sering ia gunakan untuk 'berkencan' berdua dengan Suigetsu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa pulang ke tempat kakeknya, Uchiha Madara, namun ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Suigetsu. Entah itu pergi memancing ke tempat yang sangat sepi, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di rumah paman Suigetsu yang jauh dari keramaian kota Otto. Ia benar-benar mengisolasi dirinya dari 'pergaulan' anak-anak remaja umumnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan perenungan tentang dirinya, dan merencanakan masa depannya dengan sematang mungkin.

Waktu pun terus berlalu hingga musim semi akhirnya akan segera berlalu, dan rencana masa depan Sasuke sejauh ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum saat rencananya kembali terpatri dalam benaknya kala dedaunan di setiap pohon mulai berwarna kuning keemasan yang mengawali musim gugur yang akan segera bersambut. Musim gugur yang menjadi penanda akan rencananya yang hampir mendekati 50 persen sempurna.

Ia hanya perlu melewati ujian semester di musim gugur terakhirnya sebagai murid SMA dengan minimal mempertahankan nilai-nilai ujiannya, setelah berhasil meningkatkan nilai-nilainya di sekolah di sepanjang semester kemarin. Ia juga harus mempertahankkan citra dirinya di hadapan guru-guru dan dewan sekolah untuk memuluskan rencananya agar namanya tercantum dalam daftar siswa berprestasi untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang hanya akan ditawarkan oleh dewan sekolah kepada 30 siswa terbaik.

Setelah itu, di pertengahan musim gugur nanti, ia benar-benar akan mendapatkan kuasa atas hidupnya sepenuhnya. Lalu, ia hanya perlu melewati saat-saat sibuk menjelang ujian di semester akhirnya yang akan dimulai setelah libur musim gugur, dan menikmati liburan panjang yang telah lama ia tunggu-tunggu di akhir musim panas. Lalu menjalani serangkaian ujian di musim dingin (ujian semester, ujian akhir sekolah, ujian kualifikasi untuk mendapatkan tawaran dewan sekolah).

Dan saat salju-salju yang menutupi bumi dengan warna putihnya yang melambangkan kesucian belum lagi meleleh dengan sempurna pada awal tahun berikutnya, ia akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan ijazah dan kontrak kerja di tangannya. Lalu di antara akhir musim gugur dan awal musim panas di tahun yang sama, ia telah akan memiliki 'hak'nya sepenuhnya tanpa ada yang berani mengusik. Ya, segalanya akan berjalan sempurna.

Segalanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna! Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran anak Fugaku dan Mikoto ini. Senyum kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Senyummu itu terlalu cerah untuk musim yang dinginnya menggigit ini, Sasuke … brrr~"

Teguran yang disertai dengan bunyi gigi yang bergemeletuk itu membuat Sasuke menoleh ke kanan, di mana sahabatnya tengah merapatkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan setelah menegurnya. "Bagiku musim apapun di tahun ini tidak akan mengusikku sama sekali. Sebab aku sadar rencanaku telah berjalan lancar sampai 50 persen tanpa gangguan sedikit pun," ucapnya dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Huff!" Suigetsu meniup-niup tangannya, menyalurkan sedikit hawa hangat dari napasnya ke tangannya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, tahu!"

"Hn."

"Mulai lagi," Suigetsu menggerutu. "Tapi Sasuke, dari semua rencanamu itu, aku meragukan beberapa hal."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya… yang pertama, apa orang tuamu akan mengizinkanmu? Lalu yang kedua, apa kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kuliah? Aku tahu kau lebih ingin bekerja, tapi bukannya pendidikan itu juga penting? Kemudian kalau memang kau memutuskan untuk kuliah, apa kau yakin niatmu tidak akan berubah? Kau tahulah, universitas itu lebih bebas daripada SMA. Pergaulannya lebih kompleks. Apa menurutmu kau tidak akan menyesal mengorbankan masa mudamu?" Suigetsu menyuarakan keraguannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Menangkap sehelai daun yang terbang dipermainkan angin. "Mereka akan mengizinkanku, karena ini merupakan kesepakatan kami sejak lama, itu jawaban pertanyaanmu yang pertama. Lalu masalah kuliah, aku akan kuliah. Tapi aku akan mengambil kelas akhir pekan khusus untuk mereka yang bekerja. Untuk pertanyaanmu yang ketiga, ini bukan masalah niat…," Sasuke memotong ucapannya sejenak. Lalu menatap Suigetsu dengan senyum yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Suigetsu sejak ia berkawan dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ini masalah di sini." Sasuke menunjuk dadanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya sekarang. Tapi kau akan tahu semuanya setelah aku benar-benar telah menggenggam ijazah di tanganku."

Sejenak Suigetsu benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh sepasang matanya. Baru saja … baru saja pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya tersenyum lembut dengan matanya yang menatap teduh. Sebuah senyum tulus yang baru sekali ini dilihatnya dari Sasuke, yang ia pikir telah ia kenali luar dan dalam. Sebuah senyum tulus yang tak ia sangka akan mampu ditunjukkan oleh _'partner in crime'_nya, sahabatnya dalam melakukan berbagai keisengan. Entah itu melepaskan stres dengan berkencan dengan gadis-gadis yang mereka incar saat nongkrong di mall saat berkahir pekan, atau malah berkelahi di gang-gang sempit dengan siswa sekolah lain. Pemuda yang sangat diketahuinya sebagai siswa 'munafik' karena selalu bersikap baik di hadapan para guru, padahal aslinya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang iseng dan bandelnya minta ampun, ternyata bisa tersenyum begitu tulus karena seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Tapi Sasuke, apa menurutmu dia masih akan menunggumu? Bukankah kau yang meninggalkannya?" akhirnya pertanyaan utamanya bisa diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut perak ini juga.

"Aku tahu dia akan menungguku."

"Ckckckc, rasanya hidup jadi tidak adil," komentar Suigetsu lagi.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu?"

"Gadis cantik dan baik yang sudah kau sakiti masih menunggumu. Benar-benar tidak adil, kan? Kasihan sekali gadis bernama Sakura itu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap dedaunan yang beterbangan ditiup angin dengan tatapan yakin. Yakin akan rencananya yang pasti berjalan sempurna.

* * *

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat meninggalkan stasiun yang baru saja menjadi tempat persinggahan kereta yang mengantarnya pulang ke kampung halamannya. Sejak dulu ia memang tidak terlalu suka bersantai saat dirinya sudah tiba di kampung halamannya. Sebab rasa rindunya pada rumah sangatlah besar. Yah, meskipun dia anak laki-laki –ralat- meskipun dia adalah LAKI-LAKI, rumah di mana orang tuanya tengah menunggunya berada tetaplah menjadi tempat yang merindukan untuknya. Sebab rumah itu adalah tempat di mana kasih sayang yang begitu tulus ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya. Takkan tergantikan oleh apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan ketika dirinya kelak telah memiliki rumahnya sendiri.

"Terburu-buru sekali, Uchiha… hoahm~"

Suara familiar itu membuat pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini menoleh. Didapatinya sosok sahabat lamanya yang selalu berwajah malas tengah bersandar di dinding dan menatapnya dengan senyum malas khasnya.

Bahkan wajah malas Shikamaru bisa membuatnya tersenyum. "Yo, Shikamaru. Kau juga baru sampai?"

"Begitulah. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dan membosankan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat dia merasa ada yang hilang. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ya." Shikamaru menjawab dengan malas.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu bicara, "Di mana Naruto?"

"Di rumahnya barangkali."

"Maksudmu dia sudah pulang duluan?"

Wajah malas Shikamaru langsung menguap. Kini ia menatap serius pada Sasuke, membuat yang ditatap merasa aneh. "Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kembali saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku tidak yakin kau ingin tahu kabarnya sekarang ini." Usai mengucapkan pernyataannya Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan Sasuke. seolah-olah ia mendapat kekuatan baru yang menghilangkan semua penatnya.

"Ada apa dengannya, Naara Shikamaru?" Suara bernada datar itu menghentikan Shikamaru. Ia menoleh sekilas hanya untuk berujar, "Kita lihat saja saat reuni, nanti." Setelah itu ia pun berlalu meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kehilangan kata-kata saking bingungnya.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**_oOoOo_**

Malam itu, setibanya di rumahnya, Sasuke langsung mengutarakan niatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sesuai dengan prediksinya, orang tuanya sangat kaget dengan keinginannya. Bahkan keinginan itu sempat ditolak oleh mereka.

"Tapi Sasuke, usiamu masih sangat muda. Kami, terus terang saja, sangat ingin agar kau fokus pada pendidikanmu. Soal uang bukan masalah bagi kami, kau tidak perlu sampai bekerja untuk hal itu." Mikoto menjelaskan dengan selembut mungkin.

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Haha," bantah Sasuke. "Aku serius dengan keinginanku ini. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tahun lalu, dan sudah mewujudkan rencanaku sekitar 50 persen. Aku hanya butuh persetujuan kalian. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah dewasa. Lagi pula, aku dan Chichiue sudah membuat perjanjian sejak lama."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu ini?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada setegas mungkin.

"Ya, Chichiue."

"Tapi, kita masih harus bicara dengan orang tua Naruto kalau begitu. Sebab, kita kan sudah membuat perjanjian dengan mereka," tukas Mikoto.

"Bicara itu nanti saja," bantah Fugaku, ia lalu menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kalau kau memang serius, kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk meyakinkannya. Masalah kami dengan orang tua Naruto, seperti yang sudah aku janjikan dulu, akan kami bicarakan nanti. Kalau kau berhasil, perjanjian itu akan kami batalkan secepat mungkin."

"Tapi-"

Mikoto masih ingin membantah. Namun tatapan Fugaku membungkamnya. Ia pun hanya bisa menelan ucapannya dalam-dalam. Setelah mendapat kepastian dan setengah dukungan dari kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan ruang keluarga mereka dan beranjak untuk tidur.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan benar-benar berhasil.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Kushina kalau begini." Mikoto berkata lirih.

* * *

Seminggu pertama liburan dihabiskan Sasuke untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Meskipun ia sangat ingin keluar dan mengunjungi teman-temannya, ia tetap tidak bisa. Sebab, kakinya terlalu malas untuk melangkah di hari yang sangat panas ini. Jadilah ia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan di rumah dengan Sai yang biasa datang mengunjunginya, sekaligus menjadi pembawa berita paling akurat seputar teman-teman mereka.

"Sai, reuninya hari ini kan?"

Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sasuke _sweat drop_, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan sepupunya yang sangat hobi senyum ini meskipun mereka sudah hidup bersama selama hampir seumur hidup.

"Tidak ada kabar mengenai teman-teman?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sebenarnya itu hanya pertanyaan basa-basi. Sebab inti dari pertanyaannya sendiri hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Yaitu pada sang rival, Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya tentang Naruto saja, sih?" Sai bertanya balik kali ini dengan senyum iseng di wajahnya. Sasuke setengah mati menahan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. "Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi informasi apapun mengenai Naruto sekarang ini."

Sasuke langsung menatap Sai heran. Sebab sepupunya itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit murung saat menyinggung soal Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, Sai?"

Sai menatap Sasuke serius. "Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang menilainya."

"…."

"Yang jelas, tahun lalu dia mengakui kalau dia memiliki perasaan sama kamu. Tapi dia juga ingin melupakan perasaannya itu."

"Ck, jangan bicara sesuatu yang aneh begitu. Ayo cepat berangkat," perintah Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau ingin langsung bertemu dengan Naruto. Iya, kan?"

"Diam!"

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra Yume**

**_oOoOo_**

Keramaian yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya menyambut Sasuke. Namun kali ini, teman-temannya banyak yang berubah secara fisik. Mereka semua terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang ini. Hinata masih dengan sikap malu-malunya, tetapi dia tidak lagi terlihat sepemalu dulu. Ten Ten masih tomboy, tapi kali ini dia datang dengan rambut coklatnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda. Sasuke hampir tidak mengenalinya. Lalu saingan berisik Naruto, Lee, masih selalu bersemangat, tapi ia sudah tidak begitu setia dengan warna favoritnya. Kemudian Chouji, terlihat lebih kurus sekarang ini. Dan teman-temannya yang lain pun masih memiliki sifat yang sama, tapi penampilan mereka sudah banyak yang berubah.

Mata hitam Sasuke mencari tiga sosok yang belum ditangkap oleh retinanya sejak masuk tadi. Setelah matanya mengelilingi setengah kelas, ia mendapati Shikamaru tersenyum padanya dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Mata Sasuke pun mengikutinya, dan ia mendapati sosok kedua yang ia cari, Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda itu juga telah berubah drastis. Tinggi tubuhnya sudah menyamai Sasuke, dan wajahnya juga terlihat lebih dewasa.

Satu tepukan di pundak mengagetkan Sasuke. Rupanya Sai yang menepuk pundaknya. "Naruto ada di sana."

Sasuke berbalik mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh sepupunya tersebut. Namun apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya kaget tidak hanya setengah mati. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok yang sedang tersenyum di salah satu sudut kelas. Mencoba meyakinkan matanya bila yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah benar sosok ketiga yang ia cari sedari tadi. Dan memang benar itu dia. Namun penampilannya …

Sasuke yakin ia salah lihat. Namun berapa kali pun ia menatap pada sosok itu, pemandangan yang sama yang selalu menyambutnya.

Rambut pendek yang tidak sampai sebahu berwarna pirang kemerahan yang ditutupi tudung jaket kebesaran berwarna abu-abu. Celana jeans panjang longgar, dan sepatu tali. Ia juga memakai anting tindik di telinganya. Andai tidak ada tanda lahir di pipinya, Sasuke yakin, ia tidak akan mengenali sosok gadis Namikaze Naruto di hadapannya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan sangat pelan mendekati sosok yang sangat baru baginya itu. Antara rasa penasaran dan takut untuk menerima kenyataan akan sosok asli gadis yang ia tuju, ia terus melangkah dengan harapan bahwa gadis lain dengan wujud yang sangat ia kenali akan muncul di pintu dan mengejeknya. Namun tak ada Namikaze Naruto yang ia kenal yang muncul dan mengagetkannya. Sebaliknya, gadis bernama Naruto dengan wujud baru di hadapannyalah yang tersenyum padanya. Bahkan, senyumnya terasa asing bagi Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke. Lama nggak ketemu, nih!" Naruto berujar riang padanya, namun Sasuke tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Dobe, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sasuke berujar dengan dingin. Suatu intonasi yang baru sekali ini ia gunakan pada gadis di hadapannya setelah kejadian di tangga saat mereka kelas tiga dulu.

"Ada apa, Sas'ke?" tanya gadis itu lagi masih dengan nada riangnya.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke berujar kembali, namun kali ini sambil mencengkram kuat lengan Naruto.

"Hentikan, Sasuke." Shikamaru ikut menahan lengan Sasuke. Kiba juga ikut maju. Suasana reuni mereka langsung berubah tegang.

* * *

**TBC**

**Dark Shi Hikari : Hahahaha, hidup gak menyedih kan kok! Asalkan kita selalu berpositif thinking! SEMANGAT!  
**

**Vii No Kitsune : Entahlah. adakah yang mau menyadarkan Sasuayam?  
**

**CCloveRuki : Setuju! enaknya dipanggang kali ya?  
**

**Ck Mendokusei : Fufufufufufu, pertanyaannya dah terjawab kan?  
**

**Superol : Rahasia apa Kira2? #plakk!# jawaban yang itu tunggu chapter depan aja ya? oke?  
**


	14. The Tragedy Of The Blond Girl, Part 1

**Author Notes: T.T Untuk para readers, saya minta maaf ternyata setting musim yang saya pakai selama ini salah. Harusnya; Musim Semi, Panas, Gugur, dan Dingin. Tapi saya malah bikin Semi-Gugur-Panas-Dingin. Maafkanlah kesalahan author super bego ini. T.T**

**Saya nggak bisa rombak ceritanya karena bisa-bisa malah hancur entah ke mana. Tolong dimaklumi saja…**

**(_._)**

**Hontouni gomenasai…**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 14**

**The Tragedy Of The Blond Girl, Part 1**

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan sebisa mungkin menahan amarahnya yang sudah menggelegak. Baru saja ia 'diamankan' oleh Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba, dengan menariknya keluar dari kelas untuk menyelamatkan reuni mereka yang hampir kacau. Dan hal itu secara otomatis membuatnya meninggalkan Naruto di kelas yang –sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kelas- dilihatnya langsung bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketiga sahabatnya –ralat- kedua sahabat, Shikamaru dan Sai, dan mantan musuh bebuyutannya, Kiba, hanya menatapnya tanpa ada niat untuk memberikan jawaban. Hal itu otomatis membuat amarah bungsu Uchiha ini langsung meledak sehingga dia tanpa sungkan langsung menendang meja yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat meja yang tadinya berdiri langsung terbaring pasrah di lantai dengan suara debaman keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku. Bertanya. Pada. KALIAN!" bentaknya.

Greb!

Kiba tiba-tiba saja maju ke arah Sasuke dan menarik kerah bajunya. Tatapannya nyalang menatap Sasuke, giginya bergemeletuk kesal. "Jangan sok kau, Uchiha!" sergah Kiba. "Selama ini kau tidak ada di sini, kau bahkan tidak pernah ada atau setidaknya berusaha untuk berada di dekatnya!

Jadi jangan bersikap sok ingin tahu dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling berhak tahu tentang dirinya!"

"Kiba-kun, tolong lepaskan Sasuke," Sai juga ikut bicara saat dilihatnya Sasuke mulai memberikan perlawanan fisik pada Kiba. Ia jelas tidak ingin Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah penuh 'tambalan' berwarna ungu.

Shikamaru akhirnya angkat bicara setelah dilihatnya suasana semakin memanas. "Lepaskan, Kiba," ucapnya dengan nada serius yang jarang digunakannya. Anehnya, Kiba menurut dan langsung melepaskan Sasuke. Namun malah Sasuke yang maju hendak memukul Kiba, tapi Sai sudah menahannya lebih dulu. "Dan kau, Sasuke, tenanglah sedikit."

"Minggir, Sai!" perintah Sasuke setelah merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sai yang menempel padanya. Sai hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang membuat Kiba, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru _sweat drop._

'Bisa-bisanya anak ini tersenyum dalam situasi begini…' batin mereka bertiga.

* * *

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan tentang Naruto padaku?" Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke inti permasalahan mereka. Lagi-lagi ketiga orang yang ia harapkan memberikan jawaban, terdiam. Sasuke lalu menatap Shikamaru, sebab menurutnya Shikamaru yang harusnya paling tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sai, Kiba, tolong tinggalkan kami," ucap Shikamaru akhirnya. Merasa tidak sanggup melawan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Setelah ditinggal Kiba dan Sai, barulah Shikamaru bicara meskipun dengan niat yang berat. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

"Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi setelah aku pergi."

"Dia pacaran dengan Kiba," jawab Shikamaru langsung. Sasuke langsung menatapnya bingung. "Bukankah kau…"

"Kami sudah putus sejak dua tahun yang lalu … gara-gara kau."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. "Ck, dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMA," ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan maksudnya. "Atau mungkin malah jauh sebelum itu. Kau tahu sendiri, kalian hampir tidak pernah 'terpisahkan'. Bertengkar, adu mulut, semacam itulah. Setelah lulus SMP kalian langsung terpisah jarak. Mungkin sejak itu dia jadi menyukaimu, dan hal itu berpengaruh pada hubungan kami, meskipun dia tidak sadar, sih."

"Jadi?"

"Aku yang mengakhiri hubungan kami," ucap Shikamaru pelan tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang akan 'melukai'nya bahkan mungkin 'merusak'nya hanya untuk memiliki dia seutuhnya…

Bersyukurlah, aku masih menghormatimu."

"Hn, thanks…" ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa lagi.

"Kau sudah dengar tentang orang tuanya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia tidak bisa menerimanya, tidak, lebih tepat kalau dikatakan 'dia tidak bisa menahan luka karena hal itu'." Shikamaru menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kepolosannya melukainya. Keluarga dan sahabatnya, adalah penyokong terbesar dalam kehidupannya. Dan saat ia harus menerima kenyataan bila orang tuanya bercerai, satu pilar kehidupannya pun hancur tak bersisa."

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan untuk berekspresi pun, ia tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Ia pun hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai, atau menatap langit biru musim panas yang tak tertutupi oleh awan.

"Tapi itu belum semua," ucap Shikamaru lagi. "Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kiba karena dua hal. Yang pertama dia berpikir, dia menyukai Kiba. Namun semua itu hanya didasari oleh egonya yang menolak menerima kenyataan bila dia menyukaimu. Dan saat dia menyadari kalau dia tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu, hubungannya dengan Kiba menjadi beban baru dalam hidupnya.

Di satu sisi, ia menyukaimu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia takut melukai perasaan Kiba, yang sudah menyukainya sejak SMP bahkan sampai sekarang, dan Kiba juga akan pergi meninggalkannya."

"…."

"Dia ketakutan, Sasuke. Satu pilar kehidupannya sudah hancur, dan dia takut pilar terakhirnya pun akan ikut hancur saat Kiba meninggalkannya. Sementara KAU, yang ia harapkan kehadirannya, malah pergi."

"Aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Tapi nomor yang kau berikan padaku tidak aktif." Sasuke berusaha membela dirinya dari dakwaan Shikamaru, juga dari rasa bersalah yang mendadak muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ponselnya dicuri orang di stasiun saat akan kembali ke Suna," jawab Shikamaru ringan.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"**Dia dibully.**"

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_oOoOo_**

"APA?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, menantang tatapan tajam Shikamaru terhadap dirinya. Lalu dengan nada berbahaya dia berujar, "Sebaiknya jangan bercanda, Naara. Dia bukan gadis lemah, dan ADA kau di dekatnya."

"Aku juga baru tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Shikamaru yang merasa ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, pilar hidupnya adalah Keluarga dan teman-temannya. Satu pilar kehidupannya sudah hancur, sehingga ia hanya bisa bergantung pada satu-satunya pilar dalam hidupnya.

Setahuku di sekolah, ia sangat akrab dengan teman-temannya. Tiada hari tanpa dirinya yang selalu tertawa dengan riang. Tapi … manusia, siapa yang akan menduga? Mereka, orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai teman Naruto, rupanya sangat sadar akan kebutuhan Naruto terhadap kehadiran mereka, dan memanfaatkannya."

"…."

"Mereka mulai memperlakukan Naruto layaknya pesuruh, dengan sedikit pemanis kata 'tolong'. Dan saat Naruto pergi, mereka menjadikannya bahan ledekan. Aku rasa Naruto menyadari hal itu entah dengan cara apa. Tapi, dia, masih dengan pemikiran polosnya, menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah hal biasa, dan tetap bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi, sampai kapan seorang manusia bisa terus berdiam diri? Naruto mungkin sudah lelah menyimpan rahasia. Sehingga ia memberontak dan melawan mereka secara frontal."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia membuat gadis-gadis sial itu kapok?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya, membayangkan Naruto menghajar teman-temannya.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan senyum prihatin. "Apa begitu sulit untukmu menyadari kalau dia itu perempuan, Sasuke?"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"MEREKA menganiaya Naruto di toilet sekolah."

Sasuke merasa sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto tidak terluka parah. Tubuhnya memar, mungkin karena mereka mendorongnya atau memukulnya. Wajahnya juga sedikit lebam karena ditampar. Dan sebagian lengannya terluka karena pecahan kaca."

"Kau bilang itu tidak parah?"

"Naruto pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari itu, saat kami mendaki gunung tahun lalu," sanggah Shikamaru. "Tapi, sejak saat itu dia berubah."

"Maksudmu, ada kemungkinan dia trauma?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku rasa bukan karena itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ia mulai berubah. Menjadi dingin, dan tak berekspresi. Ia juga mengisolasi dirinya sendiri dari masyarakat."

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia menjadi seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," Shikamaru menjawab ragu. "Setelah kejadian itu, aku memberitahu Deidara-san, dan dia langsung mengurus kepindahan Naruto ke sini. Aku rasa teman-teman di sini lebih tahu, aku hanya mendengar ceritanya saja."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang tertuju untuk orang-orang yang telah menganiaya Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Kali ini Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Tenang saja," ia maju dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Mereka tidak akan bisa lulus tahun ini, bahkan meskipun mereka pindah sekolah."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Thanks."

"Hoahm, kau benar-benar sahabat yang merepotkan." Shikamaru pun melenggang pergi. Padahal masih banyak pertanyaan Sasuke yang belum dijawabnya. Tapi paling tidak, Sasuke sudah menemukan sedikit titik terang mengenai Naruto. Ia pun menyusul Shikamaru.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOoOo_**

Reuni mereka berjalan lancar meskipun di awal sempat terjadi ketegangan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Setelah kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Bukan karena tidak ingin, tetapi karena Naruto yang terus menghindari Sasuke setiap kali pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun hanya bisa menyabarkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk memaklumi Naruto. Mungkin gadis itu masih kesal karena sikapnya tadi. Tapi, ia tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa lagi menemukan gadis yang sama setiap kali dia pulang seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Sebab kini gadis itu telah berubah.

Tetapi selama acara reuni mereka berlangsung, akan ada saat-saat di mana Sasuke merasa Naruto menatapnya. Namun saat dia balas menatap gadis itu, Naruto malah telah melihat ke arah yang lain, seolah-olah dia memang tidak pernah mengarahkan sepasang mata birunya ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa kali berusaha untuk menangkap basah Naruto yang tengah memandang ke arahnya dan gagal, akhirnya ia memilih untuk terus menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya…

Dan berhasil!

Naruto akhirnya sadar bila Sasuke terus menatapnya. Ia pun balas menatap Sasuke. Didapatinya Sasuke menyeringai senang ke arahnya, merasa menang karena ia berhasil membuat Naruto menatapnya balik, sekaligus ingin memancing emosi Naruto. Tapi senyum itu langsung menguap tatkala mendapati ekspresi sebeku es dari wajah yang setahunya kaya akan ekspresi itu.

Tatapannya membuat Sasuke merasa terintimidasi, dan ekspresi dinginnya seolah mengalir di udara, menyapa tubuh Sasuke dan membekukannya dengan balok-balok es tak kasat mata yang menyiksa. Sasuke tak mampu menatapnya lebih lama.

Siapa yang menyangka, bila seseorang yang selalu penuh ekspresi, akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan saat ia diam?

* * *

Saat itu musim semi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berlari melintasi koridor dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Tak peduli dengan bawaannya yang begitu banyak. Ia tetap berlalu dengan penuh semangat. Kebahagiaannya semakin nyata di wajahnya saat mendapati kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa meter. Ia pun berhenti berlari, mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus, sekali lagi memeriksa makanan pesanan teman-teman kelasnya tidak ada yang terlupa, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ke mana sih gadis cengeng itu? Masa ke kantin saja lama sekali?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ucapan itu. Senyum manis di wajahnya menghilang, tergantikan ekpsresi beku yang tak terbaca.

"Hahaha, bersabarlah sedikit tuan putri! Pelayan kita yang setia itu tidak lama lagi pasti datang. Kita sudah menggajinya dengan kesediaan kita mendengarkan cerita-cerita bodohnya, kan?"

"Che! Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah muak menjadi tempat sampahnya. Rasanya imbalan yang dia berikan sama sekali tidak sepadan. Setiap hari dia terus menempel padaku, menceritakan masalah orang tuanyalah, kangen kakaknyalah, tentang pacarnya, siapa namanya?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Oh, ya itu! Hah~ memuakkan!"

"Hahahaha, belum lagi tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu. Sudah sok cantik, berisik pula. Dan tawanya itu lho, menyebalkan sekali!"

"Aku heran, kenapa Naara Shikamaru mau jadi pacarnya dulu? Bahkan setelah putus pun, dia masih saja memperhatikan gadis menyebalkan itu. Padahal, si berisik itu yang menghianatinya."

DEG!

"Iya, kau benar. Siapa nama laki-laki yang disuka oleh Naruto? Yang bersekolah di Otto, kan?"

"Siapa ya? Sasuki? Satsuki? Sasaki? Ah, aku lupa! Aku kan hanya membaca sekali buku hariannya. Tapi siapa tahu dia membawanya lagi. Cari saja di tasnya."

Suara-suara berisik yang mencemooh dirinya terus saja terdengar sementara dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku dengan hati terluka dari balik dinding pemisah kelasnya dengan koridor. Ia tak menyangka, bila teman-temannya sebegitu tidak sukanya terhadap dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu, mereka selalu meledek dan menggosipkannya dirinya di balik punggungnya, namun ia pikir itu hanyalah sekedar lelucon. Namun kini, semua yang ia dengar telah menggenapkan fakta yang ada mengenai mereka yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

Tidak hanya menganggap tali pertemanan mereka sebagai sebuah permainan, mereka juga menertawakan setiap curahan hatinya yang teramat tulus seolah-olah itu adalah lelucon paling lucu yang pernah ada, seolah-olah yang ia ceritakan bukanlah sebuah duka terdalam dari hatinya. Bahkan, mereka juga telah lancang melanggar privasinya.

Perasaan gadis bernama Naruto itu kini campur aduk. Sakit, kecewa, tidak percaya, terluka, perih, semuanya menghancurkan hatinya. Menghancurkan setiap kepingan hati yang pernah dihancurkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki, juga seseorang yang ia cintai.

Ia tidak tahu, seperti apa lagi ia akan membangun hatinya yang telah luluh lantak dan hancur berdebu. Mungkin ia tinggal menantikan sang topan untuk menjadi pengantar dirinya menuju keabadian. Ketiadaan.

"Namanya Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada dingin setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya dan berhasil melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelas. Didapatinya mereka, yang mengaku sebagai temannya, terpaku menatapnya dengan sebuah buku –yang ia ketahui sebagai buku hariannya- dalam keadaan setengah terbuka di salah satu tangan milik mereka.

"Naruto?"

"Ini pesanan kalian," ujarnya dengan dingin. Lalu mengambil buku harian miliknya dan membereskan tasnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa memukul perempuan. Lagipula, aku tidak lagi membutuhkan teman-teman seperti kalian. Itu pun kalau kalian masih bisa disebut sebagai teman."

Setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Sementara dirinya sendiri harus menahan butiran bening yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap terjatuh kapanpun dia mengedipkan matanya, sebagai akibat dari rasa sakit di hatinya.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_oOoOo_**

"Kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja, hah?"

Salah satu dari wajah-wajah itu membentaknya setelah berhasil menyudutkannya di kamar mandi. "Aku tidak membuat masalah apapun dengan kalian," ucapnya berusaha membela diri.

Gadis cantik di hadapannya tersenyum sinis lalu tanpa disangka langsung menamparnya. Wajah tan korban tamparannya menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Lalu langsung menerobos empat gadis lain yang menahannya dan menubruk penamparnya. Ia memberikan satu tinju di perut gadis yang telah menamparnya.

Empat orang yang lainnya langsung menyerbunya. Ia pun tak kuasa berkutik saat gadis pertama yang tadi menamparnya langsung menendang perutnya. Ia ditahan di lantai, dengan tangan terikat dasi.

Ia mengerang saat anak-anak rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar oleh si penampar. Dan tidak menunggu waktu lama tamparan baru mendarat di wajahnya. "Ini balasan atas perutku, gadis sial!"

"…" Ia tak berteriak. Hanya menatap tajam pada gadis di hadapannya. Gadis-gadis lain pun mulai bergabung untuk menggencetnya. Mereka menyiramkan air kotor pada tubuhnya, dan berulang kali menamparnya.

Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan, atau pada rambut pirangnya yang lepek menutupi wajahnya, ia hanya diam. Membuat kelima gadis yang menganiaya dirinya merasa kesal karena tidak mendengar permohonan ampun darinya, rintihan kesakitan, atau pun tangisan. Ia hanya diam, dan sesekali mengerang menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Che! Jangan sok kuat!" salah satu dari mereka memaki dan kembali menamparnya. Kesal karena tidak juga mendapat respon sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan. Gadis yang menamparnya pun mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dan mengacungkannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, ya? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apa kesalahanmu," ia berujar dengan berdesis. "Kau tahu, sejak kejadian minggu lalu, anak-anak di kelas tidak lagi menghormatiku. Semuanya karena kau berani melawanku. Memangnya siapa dirimu, ha?" makinya sambil mendorong kepala pirang Naruto.

Plak!

"Jawab aku brengsek!"

"…."

"Oh, kau masih betah membisu, ya? Baik, kita lihat apa kau masih bisa diam kalau begini." Usai mengatakan itu, ia lalu mulai merobek baju seragam Naruto dengan _cutter _yang ia pegang. Ia memulai dengan lengan baju Naruto, lalu bagian dadanya, dan sengaja menekankan ujung _cutter_ untuk melukai tubuh halus Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tetap bergeming. Ekspresi wajahnya masih keras dan tidak sedikit pun tampak akan menangis. Kesal dengan sikap Naruto, gadis itu pun mulai memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak takut aku menelanjangimu di sini dan mengambil gambarmu, lalu menyebarkannya di internet?"

"…." Naruto masih tidak bergerak. Ia seolah mati rasa, dan tidak peduli pada keadaan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengirimkannya, pada mantan pacarmu, si anak pintar itu. Lalu pada pacarmu yang di Ame, oh, tentu saja pada SasukeMU tersayang di Otto. Dia sekolah di sekolah khusus putra, kan? Aku rasa tidak sulit menemukannya."

Wajah Naruto langsung tegak saat mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut. Ia menatapnya marah. hal ini membuat gadis itu senang. "Ah, akhirnya kau bereaksi juga."

"…."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau tahu apa yang membuat Naara begitu peduli padamu. Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertanya-tanya pada kami tentangmu. Dia kelihatannya khawatir sekali. Padahal kau kan sudah menghianatinya untuk Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Ckckckck, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri, ya?"

Melihat amarah yang semakin berkumpul di wajah Naruto, gadis itu semakin senang. Ia terus melanjutkan provokasinya untuk membuat Naruto marah, dan membuatnya menyadari kalau dia sama sekali tidak berdaya. Sebuah pukulan mental yang akan sangat menyakiti gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau ingat buku ini?" ujarnya menunjukkan buku harian Naruto yang ia ambil dari tas gadis tersebut. Ia membukanya lalu mulai membaca, "_'Kaasan dan tousan telah resmi berpisah. Dan kini mereka tinggal di tempat lain, dan terus berusaha mendominasi aku, dan neesan. Apa bagi mereka belum cukup menyakiti kami dengan setiap pertengkaran mereka? Apa belum cukup bagi mereka untuk menghancurkan hidupku dengan perpisahan mereka? Aku tidak bisa lagi percaya pada mereka, juga pada Dei-nee yang kini seolah hidup sendiri, melupakanku. Dan Sasuke, orang yang –meskipun aku berusaha untuk memungkiri- aku cintai. Mungkinkah dia masih menyukai Sakura-senpai? Dan perasaanku ini sama sekali tidak berarti baginya? Bahkan mungkin hanya akan dianggapnya sebagai lelucon semata'."_

"Kasihan sekali, ya? Kau menghianati Naara demi Sasuke, tapi dia tidak peduli padamu. Hahahaha- kyaa!"

Tanpa disangka, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyeruduk gadis itu. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Rona sakit hati terpeta jelas di wajahnya. Ia sudah muak mendengar setiap masalah dirinya dijadikan bahan lelucon. Tidak peduli pada empat gadis lain yang berusaha menariknya untuk menjauh dari gadis yang ia seruduk, ia terus maju dan berusaha menendang gadis itu.

"Kau pikir, perasaan orang itu mainan, hah? Jangan bercanda! Rasa hormat apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dari sikapmu yang lancang itu?" serunya. Dan bersamaan dengan teriakannya itu, empat gadis lain telah berhasil menariknya mundur dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi mereka tidak melihat jendela kaca di belakang Naruto.

Prang!

Jendela kaca itu pun pecah setelah ditabrak tubuh Naruto. Naruto terjatuh di lantai, tidak berkutik. Sementara gadis lainnya menatap terpaku pada sosoknya yang penuh luka karena pecahan kaca. Dan tepat pada saat itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Kusuna dan Shikamaru yang juga ikut terpaku pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru dan Kusuna berteriak bersamaan sambil menghampiri tubuh lemas Naruto. Naruto yang sudah hampir pingsan merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang, dan mendapati wajah Shikamaru yang menatapnya khawatir. Namun sebelum ia mampu menyebutkan nama pemuda berkuncir nanas itu, kegelapan telah memerangkap dirinya.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**_oOoOo_**

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi kenangan masa lalu bermain di benaknya. Menghadirkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa akibat kepercayaan yang teringkari, oleh mereka yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

Luka itu masih belum sembuh. Meskipun berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, tetapi rasa sakit akan setiap luka batin yang dirasa hatinya, karena perasaan yang diolok-olok, karena kepercayaan yang ternodai, karena jalinan tulus yang teringkari, karena tiang penyangga hidupnya telah dihancurkan, masih sangat berbekas.

Luka itu mungkin akan terus berbekas hingga seumur hidupnya, bergabung dengan luka-luka lain yang diciptakan oleh orang tuanya, oleh Sasuke, dan juga olehNYA. Oleh DIA yang dulu begitu ia percayai, ia cintai, dan membuatnya mampu tersenyum kembali. Namun DIRINYA pula yang telah memberikan satu pukulan telak yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Seutuhnya. Dan mengubahnya.

Naruto mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sakit itu semakin terasa dan menyiksanya. Menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Melemahkan tungkai kakinya, menyesakkan dadanya, menyakiti hatinya, meremas jantungnya, dan membuatnya merasakan panas pada matanya. Namun tak setetes pun air matanya terjatuh. Yang ada, ia hanya merasa sesak, dan sesak. Sakit.

Ia berlutut, tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lebih lama.

Setelah menyingsingkan sedikit lengan bajunya, ia pun mulai menyayat lengannya dengan menggunakan pecahan kaca dari botol minuman yang ia hancurkan. Bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes darah yang mengalir indah dan membentuk luka sayatan baru, menemani luka-luka sayatan lain di kulit tannya, air matanya pun terjatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Angin musim panas sore itu serta sepasang iris gelap menjadi saksi atas perbuatannya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bocoran Next Chappie:**

"**Dia mencintainya, Sasuke,****"**

**Kau tahu, dia tidak mengatakan, 'aku menyukainya,' tetapi, 'aku mencintainya'."**

"**Dia mencintainya. Sangat. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan perasaannya terhadapmu. Katanya, dia tidak bisa lagi memikirkanmu saat dia bersama ****...****. Tak ada lagi hal-hal istimewa tentangmu. Kecuali … TEMAN."**

"**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, USURATONKACHI?"**

* * *

**Balasan review...**

**Yashina Uzumaki****: Wah pendukung setia SasuNaru yah? ^^v Salam kenal n makasih dah review ya?****  
**

**MairaKanzaki****: UPSSS...! Author gak bisa jawab langsung. Hehehe, jawabannya cari dalam cerita aja ya? Oke? *dilempar*****  
**

**icha22madhen****: Wah Icha baru ada kabarnya lagi... ^^ Oke, semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin ya? N makasih buat saran yang sangat berharganya?****  
**

**Vii no Kitsune****: ANAKKu! ^^**

**Sekalian mau pake sekop atau gergaji juga boleh kok! ^^ *killed by Sasuke*****  
**

**NaMIKAze Nara****: Saya yang salah. Pengaturan musimnya salah.. maaf, tapi gak bisa dirombak lagi ceritanya. Maaf...****  
**

**Superol****: JAKAM? Apa itu? 0.0?****  
**

**ck mendokusei****: Hehehe, Desti gak penasaran kan? Apa chapter ini dah memberikan jawabannya?****  
**

**Meg chan****: *sumbat kuping* *dilempar gergaji* Nah dah tau kan, Narutonya kenapa?****  
**

**Haru3173****: Hohohohoho. Nggak kok. Tenang aja. Saya sudah merencanakan agar ini jadi SasuNaru. Tapi harus ada konflik biar seru, ya kan?****  
**

**Ocha****: Jangan panjang2 atuh. Kan capekkk... *killed*****  
**


	15. The Tragedy Of The Blond Girl, Part 2

**Semuanya, Saya minta maaf untuk update yang lama. Alasannya adalah karena saya belum punya laptop lagi. Yang biasanya saya pakai adalah punya Aneki, tapi sekarang saya nggak tinggal lagi sama Aneki karena saya sudah berada di kota untuk kuliah. Aneki yang sudah lulus tinggal di rumah. Mama juga belum ada kepastian kapan mau belikan saya Laptop lagi. Jadi, mungkin ini update-an terakhir saya sampai batas waktu yang tidak pasti. Maaf...**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate become love by**** Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 15**

**The Tragedy Of The Blond Girl, Part ****2**

* * *

"Ukh!"

Sai melenguh pelan saat rasa sakit menjalari tubuh pucatnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan penuh amarah, tangan yang baru saja mendarat di perutnya mengepal erat.

"Jawab aku, Uchiha Sai." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedingin gunung Fuji. "Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Padanya?"

Sai menatap Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menolong Sasuke, atau berusaha menyembunyikan fakta mengenai Naruto, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai perasaan sepupunya itu, atau lebih parah membuatnya mengamuk.

Jadilah selama beberapa hari ini dia terus menghindari Sasuke. Tapi sepupunya itu malah mencarinya sampai ke rumah. Dia benar-benar manusia yang mengerikan.

"Baiklah, aku cerita," ujarnya cepat saat tangan kanan Sasuke sudah melayang hendak memukulnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menolong sepupunya tersebut berdiri.

"Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan marah atau kecewa."

"Hn."

"Juga tidak akan mengamuk dan memukulku."

"Hn."

"Tidak akan menghajar orang lain."

"Aku sendiri yang akan menggali kuburanmu kalau kau tidak juga cerita."

Sai menghapus _sweat drop_ di wajahnya dengan senyum terpaksa. "Dulu, ada seorang pemuda yang mencintai Naruto. Dia adalah pangeran-"

Bletak!

"Maaf~" Ucap Sai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul Sasuke dengan jam weker. Ia lalu beranjak menjauh dari Sasuke menuju jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pemandangan langit senja yang berpendar jingga kemerah-merahan di ufuk barat. Meskipun sedikit tertutupi oleh pegunungan yang masih hijau di kota tersebut, namun keindahannya tak mampu disembunyikan.

Sasuke yang melihat Sai menatap ke luar dengan pose dramatis memutar bola matanya, super bosan. Sebuah pertanyaan menari-nari di benaknya.

Kenapa setiap kali ingin bercerita tentang Naruto, orang-orang selalu melihat ke luar melalui jendela?

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau dia berubah sejak pindah sekolah ke mari, kan?" tanya Sai tanpa menoleh. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman khasnya. "Dia sangat berubah Sasuke. Dingin, dan membatasi diri dengan lingkungannya. Bahkan pada kami, teman-teman SMPnya dulu. Tatapannya selalu saja datar, bahkan terkadang menjadi hampa. Ia seolah hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, dan tidak ada yang mampu menyentuh dunia itu. Tidak seorang pun … tapi mungkin akan berbeda kalau orang itu adalah kau."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Dia menyukaimu, Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakan itu setiap kali aku mencoba untuk memasuki hidupnya. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu kita. Matanya pasti akan terlihat mencari seseorang di balik punggungku. Atau setiap kali aku dan teman-teman mengingatkannya akan sosokmu, dia akan terlihat hidup.

Tapi setelah itu, setelah dia tidak menemukan sosokmu, dia akan kembali 'mati'. Dia akan kembali bersembunyi dalam cangkangnya, bersembunyi dalam benteng kokoh yang ia bangun untuk membatasi diri dengan lingkungannya, atau mungkin … untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang? Tertawa kosong seperti boneka hidup."

"Ada seseorang yang berhasil menariknya keluar."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, waspada. Tapi Sai tidak juga berbalik untuk memberinya jawaban. "Siapa?"

"Kau." Sai berucap sembari menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti.

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**_oOoOo_**

Sasuke menatap foto yang ditunjukkan Sai kepadanya dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi. Sehingga, foto tersebut pasti akan menangis meraung-raung minta disembunyikan andai ia bisa bicara.

"Kau lihat bagaimana Naruto tersenyum, kan?" Tanya Sai. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia seperti ini sejak ia putus dengan Shikamaru."

Foto itu diambil saat _Hanami_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam foto itu memang Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang menatap teduh, sedikit rona merah nampak di wajah tannya. Kepalanya ia sampirkan di bahu seorang pemuda, tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu. Salah satu alasan yang menciptakan kekesalan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Sore itu, sebulan sejak ia pindah ke mari, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum."

"_**Suit… suit… ada cewek-cewek cantik nih!" ucap beberapa orang pemuda desa pengangguran, ketika melihat Naruto dan seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tapi mereka langsung diam saat ditatap tajam oleh gadis berambut panjang yang ternyata lelaki itu. Apalagi suaranya juga berat, khas laki-laki. "Siapa yang kalian panggil 'cewek-cewek cantik', hah?"**_

_**Melihat wajah pucat pemuda-pemuda desa itu, dan cara mereka meminta izin dengan gerakan patah-patah membuat Naruto menyunggingkan seulas senyum pertamanya sejak ia pindah ke Konoha.**_

"_**Ternyata kau memang si gadis bodoh yang takut setan yang kutemui dua tahun lalu, ya?" ucap si pemuda sambil menarik sejumput anak rambut Naruto. Si empunya rambut hanya bisa diam menahan malu yang tiba-tiba saja terpeta melalui rona merah di wajahnya.**_

"Orang itu sangat mirip denganmu. Tetapi dia lebih dewasa dan bijaksana."

"_**Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi aku rasa teman-temanmu yang ada di sini tidak bersalah. Mereka menyayangimu, dan sangat tidak adil kalau kau menghukum mereka dengan sikap diammu." Pemuda itu berujar saat lagi-lagi gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha menutup diri dari lingkungannya.**_

"_**Tahu apa kau tentangku?" Naruto berkata datar. Sedatar tatapannya pada pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya.**_

_**Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus rambut Naruto sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau adalah gadis yang sangat menarik saat kau marah…"**_

_**Naruto menatap kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut, tapi mendengar lanjutan kalimat si pemuda ia kembali terpana. "Saat kau menangis, saat tersenyum, apalagi saat tertawa. Kau yang selalu kaya akan ekspresi, itulah kau yang dirindukan dan selalu disayangi oleh teman-temanmu...**_

_**Juga olehKU."**_

"Dia membuat Naruto jujur pada perasaannya."

"_**Aku takut … takut kalau aku akan kembali terluka dan melukai orang lain. Melukai mereka. Mereka teman-temanku, dan aku tidak ingin mereka…"**_

_**Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sebab air matanya telah tumpah untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar luka yang ia tanggung di hatinya. Ia menunduk, menangis dalam diamnya. Mencoba menanggung bebannya seorang diri. Namun satu tarikan lembut di kepalanya, yang membuatnya bersandar di bahu pemuda itu, juga kehadiran teman-temannya yang lain menyadarkannya bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Bahwa teman-temannya menyayanginya dengan tulus, bahwa mereka akan selalu ada untuk menghapus air matanya saat ia menangis, dan menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya.**_

"_**Teman-teman…," panggilnya setelah tangisnya mereda. "Maaf…"**_

"Sejak saat itu, dia mulai membuka hatinya pada kami. Dan perlahan, ia mulai kembali seperti dulu." Sai tersenyum saat mengingatnya. "Kemudian, aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya, ia menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"_**Naruto, biar aku antar kau pulang."**_

"_**Tapi, apa kau tidak capek? Kau baru pulang, kan?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata itu. Dia memang baru saja pulang setelah main bola di lapangan Konoha.**_

_**Si pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu menggeleng. Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata dan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung, ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto setelah berpamitan singkat pada Hinata.**_

"_**Duh, Neji-nii, sakit!" keluh Naruto pada Neji yang memang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya. Rupanya Neji mencengkram tangannya terlalu erat, tapi ia tidak sadar.**_

"_**Ah, maaf." Neji berucap tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, ia hanya mengurangi kekuatannnya.**_

"_**Hm, tidak apa. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak lho membuat Neji-nii capek dua kali," ucap Naruto. "Neji-nii pasti capek, kan?"**_

_**Neji tersenyum. Ia lalu berhenti dan menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto menubruknya. "Ah, maaf Neji-nii," tukas Naruto cepat.**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." Neji berucap tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf si gadis.**_

"_**Neji-nii…"**_

"_**Aku menyukaimu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu. Sangat menyukaimu."**_

_**Naruto menunduk, malu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, dan Neji menyadarinya karena ia tidak juga melepaskan tangan Naruto. **_

"_**A… aku juga."**_

"Awalnya, Naruto menerimanya karena kebaikan Neji padanya … juga karena dia sangat mirip denganmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya," tukas Sasuke cepat plus dingin.

"Kau hanya tidak mengenalnya, Sasuke," sanggah Sai. "Dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar, berbicara dengan ekspresi datar, dan menatap segala sesuatunya dengan pandangan datar."

"…"

"**Just like you, right?"**

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan kesalnya pada Sai. Yang dipandang segera berbalik kembali ke jendela. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah Sai. 'Semoga dia tidak melemparkan meja itu ke arahku.' Batinnya berdo'a, sambil melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakang meja bundar di kamarnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Glek!

Sai menelan ludahnya paksa. Saat-saat yang paling mencekamnya akan segera tiba. "Uchiha Sai…"

"Dia mencintainya, Sasuke," ucap Sai cepat. "Neji berhasil menumbuhkan cinta untuknya di hati Naruto. Dari hari ke hari, Naruto semakin bahagia bersama Neji. Aku pernah menanyakannya, dan dia bilang, dia terus mencintainya dari waktu ke waktu. Kau tahu, dia tidak mengatakan, 'aku menyukainya,' tetapi, **'aku mencintainya'**."

"…."

"Dia mencintainya. Sangat. Sampai-sampai dia melupakan perasaannya terhadapmu. Katanya, dia tidak bisa lagi memikirkanmu saat dia bersama Neji. Tak ada lagi hal-hal istimewa tentangmu. Kecuali … **TEMAN**."

"…." Kedutan-kedutan kecil tampak di wajah Sasuke. Tapi ia berusaha sabar, sebisa mungkin tidak menyela cerita Sai.

"Dia bahagia bersamanya. Setiap saat bersamanya, dia tersenyum dengan lembut, tulus. Meskipun terkadang mereka harus berpisah jarak dan waktu, karena Neji kuliah di Kirigakure, ia tetap setia menjaga perasaannya. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya sejak ada Neji. Bahkan tidak denganMU."

Kedutan-kedutan kecil di wajah Sasuke bermunculan semakin banyak. Urat-urat wajahnya terus bersaling-silang tanpa halangan. Andai saja Sai melihatnya, sudah pasti dia akan mengatakan kalau wajah Pak Ibiki yang pernah terbakar, masih lebih ganteng dari wajah Sasuke sekarang ini.

"Tapi kebahagiaan itu terenggut darinya," ucap Sai dengan sedih. "Neji menyakitinya, jauh lebih kejam dibandingkan sebuah penghianatan."

* * *

"_**Naruto,a…ak.. aku ingin bbb…bb..bbicara denganmu," ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Matanya tidak sanggup menatap Naruto, bahkan meskipun sekedar menatap kakinya.**_

"_**Ya, ada apa, Hinata?"**_

"_**I….ini su…surat da…ddd….dari N..Neji-nii," ucapnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan terbengong-bengong.**_

"_**Tumben sekali dia mengirim surat?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Maaf…" Tukas Hinata lalu segera meninggalkan Naruto dengan berlari.**_

_**Naruto tanpa sungkan langsung membaca surat Neji –yang pertama dan terakhir- untuknya:**_

"_**Naruto, **_

_**maafkan aku harus mengirim surat ini untukmu. Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan kebenarannya padamu. Karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu dengan lisanku, meski aku tahu surat ini akan tetap melukaimu. Bahkan mungkin lebih dalam.**_

_**Naruto, aku menyukaimu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu. Sangat menyukaimu.**_

_**Tiga kalimat itu yang aku ucapkan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan itu adalah tulus. Karena aku memang sangat menyayangimu, bahkan hingga kini.**_

_**Awal bertemu denganmu, dua tahun yang lalu, adalah saat kau mengira aku adalah Kuntilanak. Saat itu, jujur saja, aku sangat kesal melihatmu. Kau terlihat sangat bodoh, dan kekanakan. **_

_**Tapi, aku sangat suka melihatmu tertawa. Lepas tanpa beban. Begitu bersemangat. Mengingatkanku akan seseorang di Kirigakure.**_

_**Lalu, aku begitu terkejut saat melihatmu pulang di awal musim semi kemarin. Kau begitu berbeda. Tak ada senyum, tak ada tawa, bahkan tak ada ekspresi. Kau menatap datar pada apapun, menjauhkan diri dari siapapun. Dari Hinata, aku tahu kisah tentangmu. Saat itu, entah kenapa aku bertekad untuk menghadirkan senyum di wajahmu. Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu yang tampak terpuruk.**_

_**Tapi, sejujurnya itulah kesalahanku sejak awal. Ya, Naruto, kesalahan terbesarku adalah saat aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu. Ketahuilah kejujuran yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hatimu.**_

_**Aku lalu mulai mendekatimu. Tidak peduli pada sikap dinginmu, tidak peduli pada kebencian yang kau tunjukkan. Dan tidak peduli setiap kali kau menghindariku. Dan saat kau mulai merangkak keluar dari cangkangmu, aku merasa sangat senang. Terlebih, saat kau menangis untuk jujur pada perasaanmu, dan juga saat kau meminta maaf pada teman-temanmu.**_

_**Saat itu, aku berpikir, 'Ya, inilah Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang sangat ku sukai tawanya.'**_

_**Namun, kebahagiaanku yang paling besar, adalah saat kau menerima perasaanku. Saat kau bersedia menjadi milikku, dan selalu menjaga hatimu hanya untukku.**_

_**Sebuah kesalahan paling fatal yang pernah aku buat.**_

_**Sampai di sini, maka sudah kewajibanku untuk meminta maaf padamu. Sungguh dengan teramat sangat aku meminta maafmu untukku.**_

_**Naruto, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia sangat mirip denganmu.**_

_**Bersemangat, selalu menunjukkan ekspresinya dengan jujur. Tidak hanya sifat, tapi secara fisik pun kalian sama. **__**Berambut pirang dan bermata biru.**_

_**Aku menyadarinya sejak awal hubungan kita, bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar padamu, juga padaNYA. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya padamu, karena seperti yang aku bilang saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku…**_

_**Aku menyukaimu. Dan itu benar adanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto.**_

_**Hingga kini, aku masih menyayangimu. TAPI, keluarga kami telah memutuskan untuk mempererat hubungan kami dengan pertunangan. Dan aku merasa tidak adil bagi kalian berdua bila kita masih bersama.**_

_**Meskipun berat, tapi aku harus melepasmu, karena aku tidak sanggup menyakitinya yang telah setia pada hubungan kami selama lima tahun. Jadi, kaulah yang harus aku lepaskan. **_

_**Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, percayalah, aku sangat menyayangimu … hingga kini."**_

_**Neji.**_

Naruto melipat kembali surat Neji yang ia terima lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Kilas balik masa-masa bahagianya dengan Neji terus bermain dalam ingatannya. Bahkan saat ia berlari meninggalkan sekolah setelah menerima surat Neji.

Ia berlari mencari Neji di kediaman Hyuuga. Namun tidak ada Neji di sana. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu belum waktunya bagi Neji untuk pulang. Tapi, ia tetap ingin bertemu Neji. Meminta penjelasan atas surat yang ia terima. Berharap bahwa Neji membohonginya. Meskipun ia tahu dengan jelas Neji tidak suka bercanda seperti ini.

Hari-harinya menunggu kepulangan Neji terasa berat. Bukan karena ia terus menangis atau merasa marah pada Neji. Tidak, sedikitpun ia tidak merasa Neji bersalah padanya. Ia justru mengagumi keberanian Neji untuk mengakui semua itu padanya, meski hanya melalui sepucuk surat.

Saat hari penantian itu berakhir, ia harus menerima kenyataan bila Neji datang bersama gadis lain. Gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino, yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Sedangkan dia? Dia bukanlah apa-apa. Meskipun teman-temannya tahu seperti apa hubungannya dengan Neji, terutama keluarga Hinata, dia tetaplah bukan apa-apa.

Dia hanya **selingkuhan** Neji.

Perempuan yang hampir saja menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain, meskipun Neji mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah kesalahan Neji seorang. Tapi, tetap saja … mengetahuinya itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Tapi Naruto tidak menangis. Ia tidak ingin menangis dan mengecam Neji. Bahkan, ia membela Neji di hadapan teman-temannya. Ia juga datang untuk menyambut Yamanaka Ino, dan mengaku sebagai adik angkat Neji. Tidak peduli pada raut sesal dan rasa bersalah di wajah Neji. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Ino.

Namun, yang paling mengejutkan adalah, ia menjadi sangat akrab dengan Ino. Karena Ino, menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang tidak ia miliki. Selama seminggu, Ino menginap di kediaman Hyuuga, selama itu pula ia terus menemani Ino. Ia juga ikut mengantarkan kepulangan Ino sampai di stasiun.

Mungkin itulah kali terakhir ia bertemu dengan Neji. Karena setelahnya, Neji tak pernah lagi berlibur di Konoha, juga tidak pernah menghubunginya. Saat itu juga, adalah terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum tulus pada seseorang. Sebab, setelah itu ia telah menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda.

Semua itu karena setiap hal tentang Neji selalu teringat olehnya. Dan semua itu menyakitinya. Rambut pirangnya yang mirip dengan Ino, ia potong pendek dan ia cat kemerah-merahan. Ia juga tidak bisa lagi tertawa seperti dulu, sebab semua itu mengingatkannya pada alasan Neji menyukainya.

_**Karena ia mirip Ino.**_

Tetapi, dia juga tidak ingin melukai teman-temannya, sebab mereka tidak bersalah. Seperti kata Neji, dulu. Karena itulah ia tetap tertawa dan tersenyum. Tapi ia sadar, sejak saat itu, sejak ia mengantarkan kepulangan Ino, senyum dan tawanya tak lagi sama. Semuanya kosong.

Karena hatinya tak bisa lagi tertawa. Karena hatinya terluka, sangat dalam.

Ingin ia menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa. Air matanya tidak akan sanggup keluar, karena rasa sakit di hatinya tak bisa terwakilkan oleh air mata. Karena itulah, ia kembali pada satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu dapat membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya, meski hanya sementara. Sebuah cara yang selalu ia gunakan di awal kepindahannya ke Konoha. Sebuah cara, yang akhirnya ia lupakan saat Neji mengobati luka hatinya. Dan sebuah cara, yang akhirnya ia gunakan kembali, untuk melupakan Neji … meski hanya sesaat.

Lagi-lagi ia menggulung lengan bajunya, dan kembali menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan _cutter_ yang ia bawa. Saat darah merembes keluar dari luka di kulitnya, ia menatapnya dengan dingin. Dan kembali menyayat lengannya di tempat yang lain.

Inilah cara itu. Menciptakan rasa sakit, untuk menutupi rasa sakit.

Naruto kembali menatap dingin setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari luka di lengannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, USURATONKACHI?"

**_oOoOo_**

**Kyra De Riddick**

**_oOoOo_**

Naruto benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar suara lantang yang membentaknya. Apalagi saat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang membatasi tangga menuju atap dengan atap sekolah yang ia gunakan. _Cutter_ di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai, dan ia langsung menutupi lengannya yang terluka menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Ia lupa memasang topeng cerianya, sebab Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Naruto tidak menyangka bila orang pertama –selain sang kakak- yang akan mengetahui rahasia besarnya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tangan kiri Naruto yang dirembesi darah. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menatap Naruto dengan MURKA. Kemarahan bungsu Uchiha ini tampaknya sudah mencapai puncak. Setelah ia mengobrak-abrik kamar Sai, seusai mendengar ceritanya, ia lalu memerintah Sai untuk memberitahunya tempat persembunyian sang gadis. Awalnya Sai menolak, namun setelah diancam, Sai akhirnya menyuruhnya untuk datang ke atap sekolah SMP mereka.

Awalnya, ia pikir wanti-wanti Sai untuk tidak kaget saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto hanyalah bualan belaka. Tetapi apa yang ia lihat benar-benar mengejutkannya. Gadis itu, Naruto, tengah menyayat lengannya sendiri. Amarah Sasuke yang sudah mencapai tingkat tinggi pun berubah menjadi KEMURKAAN. Dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia segera membentak gadis itu.

"Tampaknya aku terlalu memanjakanmu selama ini, Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke memberi jawaban yang tidak nyambung. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"'Memanjakanku'?" Naruto membeo. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?"

Melihat Sasuke yang maju dengan langkah pelan, tak pelak membuat Naruto merasa harus waspada. Sebab selama ini ia belum pernah melihat kemarahan yang terpeta jelas di wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Dengar, Naruto, selama ini aku sudah memberimu kebebasan. Aku tidak mencampuri hidupmu, tidak mencampuri urusanmu, tapi ternyata kau malah menyalahgunakan kebebasan yang aku berikan."

"Apa maksudmu?" sergah Naruto yang mulai merasa takut dengan sikap Sasuke. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Maksudku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringai setan di wajahnya. Langkahnya tak berkurang meski ia dilarang mendekat oleh gadis pirang di hadapannya. "Maksudku adalah … KebebasanMU akan segera KUcabut."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang megejeknya. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan menantang. "KAU? Mencabut kebebasanKU? Kau pikir kau ini SIAPA, hah?" tudingnya dengan jari yang menunjuk tidak sopan pada Sasuke. Darah terus merembes dari lengannya yang terluka.

Sasuke langsung menyambar lengan Naruto yang terluka, dan meremasnya. Naruto memekik sakit, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan, sebab Sasuke menyudutkannya di pagar pembatas atap. Sementara tangannya masih diremas Sasuke dengan kuat. Ia tampak tidak berdaya melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya.

"Hanya karena selama ini aku tidak pernah membalas pukulanmu, bukan berarti kau ini kuat, Naruto," desis Sasuke. Membuat Naruto bergidik setiap kali Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Aku hanya tidak suka memukul perempuan."

"Lepas!"

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan pekikan Naruto. "Aku memiliki kuasa untuk mencabut hakMU. KAU mau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Naruto. "Karena aku…."

"…."

"**TunanganMU."**

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviewnya tidak bisa saya balas. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua kritik dan saran dari kalian semua yang disampaikan lewat review dan pm. Terima kasih banyak. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan cerita saya... ^_^v**


	16. Kebimbangan

**Halo…..!**

**Saya mau curhat…..!*dilempar***

**Hehehehe, update kali ini nggak terlalu lama, kan? Maaf ya, kemarin lagi persiapan masuk kuliah. Ya ospek, ya menawar, dan blab la bla…**

**Oh ya, Reader ada yang punya tuntunan santet menyantet a la pemula? Atau ada yang bisa ajari saya pakai samurai, panah, atau sekalian senjata api. *Puasa woy!***

**Unyuu~ Puasa saya kemungkinan sudah makruh deh. Habisnya, saya masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahan dua orang di kampus saya. Kenapa? Karena ketua BEM yang sekarang sudah memFITNAH saya dengan mengatakan saya membawa budaya2 yang saya sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia juga bilang saya sudah memerintah dia di ruangannya. Padahal, SAYA HANYA MINTA DIA TIDAK MEROKOK KARENA SAYA NGGAK BISA CIUM ASAP ROKOK GARA-GARA ASMA. Itu pun saya mintanya dengan bahasa super sopan. Jahat banget, kan? Hiks hiks hiks….. T.T**

**Terus ada lagi yang waktu OSPEK maksa saya cium asap rokok sampai asma saya kambuh dan saya pingsan! Alhasil, hari pertama OSPEK saya sudah tumbang, dan hari berikutnya saya tidak ikut lagi. Ngambek!**

**Dan tau nggak apa yang si senior rese' itu bilang waktu saya udah mulai megap-megap kehabisan napas? "Nggak apa-apa de'? Besok jangan lupa bawa rokok, ya?" terus dia langsung kaburrr!**

**GROAR! Tolong bunuh dua orang itu untuk saya….**

**GRRRR….!**

**#Sabar, puasa nih….#**

**Huft, sekian curhatan saya. Silakan nikmati cerita di bawah. Tapi beneran lho, saya masih dendam dan setiap lihat mereka bawaannya mau lemparkan senjata tajam atau minimal kursi kea rah mereka. Biar mati dengan mengenaskan…**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 16**

**Kebimbangan**

* * *

"Karena aku**… TunanganMU."**

"…."

"Lepas…." Gadis berambut pirang dalam kuncian Sasuke berbisik dengan suara serak. Namun Sasuke tak mengabulkan permintaannya. "Lepaskan AKU!" ia mulai berontak saat dirasanya Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap lunak lagi padamu Namikaze Naruto, atau tepatnya (calon) Uchiha Naruto." Bisik Sasuke dengan nada kejam. Rupanya amarahnya masih belum surut akibat tontonan yang baru saja ia lihat dari Naruto tadi, sehingga ia melupakan semua rencana (yang menurutnya) matang yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ia masih ingin menekan Naruto, dan membuatnya melepaskan semua topeng yang ia kenakan selama ini.

Setelah dirasanya tubuh Naruto bergetar, dan melihat mata biru itu mengalirkan air mata, barulah amarah Sasuke menyurut. Ia pun mengendurkan cengkramannya di tangan Naruto. Dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto hanya menurut tanpa mampu melawan. Pikirannya tidak lagi fokus pada sekelilingnya. Pengakuan Sasuke yang menyatakan diri sebagai tunangannya, juga vonis pemuda itu yang mengklaimnya sebagai seorang Uchiha telah memutuskan kontaknya pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Ia tidak mampu berpikir apapun. Yang ada dalam bayangannya hanyalah wajah Sasuke yang baru saja berujar dengan sadis, dan wajah lembut Neji. Kata-kata dalam surat Neji pun membayangi benaknya.

Rasa perih dan dingin yang menyapa kulitnya pun memanggil kembali kesadarannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke mematikan keran air yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencuci luka di lengannya. Ia lalu membalut lengannya dengan sapu tangan yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Tapi melihat simbol Uchiha yang ada di salah satu sudut sapu tangan itu, ia pun tahu, sapu tangan itu adalah milik Sasuke.

"Untuk sementara ini cukup." Nada datar milik Sasuke kembali terdengar. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang kembali menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun yang ia dapati justru wajah Neji yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Dobe."

"**Tunanganmu…"**

"**Uchiha Naruto…"**

Plakk!

Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyangka bila rasa panas yang, untuk pertama kalinya, ia rasakan di pipi kirinya adalah dari seseorang yang baru saja ia bebat lukanya. Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah tunangannya (menurut Sasuke secara sepihak) sendiri.

Belum lagi ia sempat sadar pada apa yang terjadi, Naruto sudah menghilang dari hanya mendengar suara pintu yang ditabrak dan jejak langkah kaki yang sangat terburu-buru.

"Dobe."

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Kenangan semasa SMP bermain di benak Sasuke yang sedang menyusuri koridor bekas sekolahnya dengan langkah pelan. Pikirannya memutar kejadian-kejadian seputar pertengkarannya dengan rival satu-satunya.

Ia tersenyum kecil, menertawakan nasibnya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan sampai di hari ini. Hari di mana ia mulai memikirkan masa depannya dengan serius dengan bayangan akan sosok si gadis Monyet yang ia harapkan akan berdiri di sampingnya sebagai nyonya Uchiha.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyimpan rasa itu di hatinya. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak suka bila gadis itu menatap orang lain. Ia, yang memang selalu ingin jadi nomor satu, menginginkan agar gadis itu menjadikannya objek perhatian nomor satu. Meskipun hal itu dalam konteks negatif.

Yang ia tahu, ia benci ketika Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan seorang gadis yang penuh cinta. Ia merasa posisinya akan terancam. Dan ketika ia tahu tentang masalah pertunangannya dengan Naruto, yang ada di hatinya saat itu hanyalah keinginan untuk membuat Naruto melihatnya. Karena itulah ia setuju tanpa pikir panjang, dengan persyaratan agar dirinya bisa memiliki Naruto segera setelah ia lulus sekolah dengan pekerjaan yang sudah pasti. Suatu persyaratan yang sebenarnya ia ajukan karena alasan kekanakan semata.

AGAR NARUTO HANYA MELIHATNYA!

Namun, seiring berlalunya waktu, alasan itu berubah dan terlupakan. Suatu perasaan lain pun hadir dan menciptakan alasan baru baginya untuk mewujudkan persyaratan yang pernah ia ajukan kepada sang ayah.

Dari hari ke hari, waktu terus berlalu, dan keinginan kuat itu terus berakar dalam hatinya. Terlebih saat ia melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan sahabat karibnya, Kiba. Secara otomatis, rencana-rencana bermain dalam otak pintarnya. Ia pun menyusun potongan-potongan rencana itu agar menjadi sebuah _master plan _yang runut dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang bisa dijamin akan berhasil 99 persen.

Kini, setelah ia meminta izin pada kedua orangtuanya agar ia diperbolehkan menikahi Naruto selambat-lambatnya musim gugur tahun depan telah berhasil, berarti rencananya telah berjalan sekitar 75 persen. Ia hanya perlu ujian, bekerja selama beberapa bulan, dan MENIKAH.

Senyum Sasuke semakin lebar. Ia seolah-olah bisa membayangkan wajah _shock_ Suigetsu ketika melihat Naruto dalam balutan gaun pengantin nanti dan berdiri sebagai pengantinNYA. Hahahahaha…..!

Ah, ia lupa. Hm, sebelumnya ia harus bisa meyakinkan Naruto dulu untuk mau menikah dengannya. Tiba-tiba saja tamparan Naruto kembali terasa di wajahnya. Sasuke pun memikirkan beberapa rencana untuk membuat Naruto menerima pinangannya.

**Plan1: Makan malam romantis**.

Sasuke mengundangnya untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran. Karena dijamin gadis itu tidak akan mau hadir kalau Sasuke yang mengundang, jadilah ia akan minta tolong (baca: memaksa) Sai untuk mengundang Naruto. Sesampainya di restoran, ia akan melamar Naruto dengan iringan musik romantis.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, rencana ini tidak bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk makan malam di restoran. Lalu, kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah: Saat melihatnya, Naruto langsung kabur. Atau mungkin malah menyiramnya, atau yang paling sadis (dan paling mungkin), melemparkan peralatan piring ke arahnya. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan piring, sendok, dan pisau beterbangan ke arahnya.

Ck, alamat ingin mati muda.

**Plan1: VVGT (**_**Very Very**_** Gagal Total)!**

**Plan2: Main gitar dan menyanyi di depan jendela kamarnya.**

Tidak bisa. Yang pertama, dia tidak tahu di mana kamar Naruto. Lalu, bisa-bisa yang keluar malah si Kucing Rabies penjaga Naruto (baca: Deidara). Selain Naruto yang kalau tidur seperti orang mati (Sasuke tahu saat perkemahan sekolah sewaktu SMP), Deidara juga seramnya Innalillahi. Siapa yang tidak kenal keramahan Deidara? Tapi siapa yang lebih tidak kenal kengerian kakak Naruto ketika adiknya diganggu?

Sama saja. Yang nekat, alamat sudah bosan hidup.

**Plan2: VVGT (**_**Very Very**_** Gagal Total)!**

**Plan3: Mengirim bunga dan Kartu lamaran**

Ditolak! Sasuke sendiri sudah merinding membayangkan dirinya mengirim bunga. Belum lagi yang ingin ia kirimi adalah gadis yang seperti cowok. Brrr~

"Kau bisa disangka gila dengan sikap anehmu itu, Uchiha."

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Sasuke berbalik dengan kecepatan cahaya (bohong) mendengar suara itu. Didapatinya Shikamaru berjalan malas ke arahnya, tetapi sirat matanya terlihat sangat serius. Apalagi ia memanggilnya dengan nama marga. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak kau menjatuhkan mentalnya."

Pantas. Sasuke sudah menduganya. Sirat mata Shikamaru yang serius itu hanya ia tunjukkan untuk masalah-masalah serius. Dan biasanya masalah serius itu pasti berhubungan dengan satu orang. Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas topengnya."

"Aku tidak bilang itu salah." Ucap Shikamaru yang kini bersandar malas di jendela.

"Lantas?"

"Kau keterlaluan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. Ia sudah menduga, sahabatnya ini akan jadi bodoh setiap kali berurusan dengan Naruto. "Kau tidak ada untuknya selama ini. Lalu seenaknya kau hadir dan mengklaimnya sebagai tunanganmu, dan bersikap seolah-olah kebebasan hidupnya kau yang memegang. Kau terlalu arogan, kau tahu?"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus datang dengan wajah sumringah di depannya yang sedang melukai dirinya sendiri, dan bilang kalau aku tunangannya dengan cincin dalam kotak hati, begitu?" Intonasi Sasuke jadi rendah dan berbahaya.

"Kau benar-benar jadi bodoh kalau berurusan dengannya, ya?" ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengacuhkan wajah Sasuke yang menegang mendengar ejekannya. "Siapa kau, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu membungkam Sasuke. Dilihatnya Shikamaru setengah duduk di jendela dengan wajah dingin yang menatapnya lurus. "Dia pernah mengharapkanmu, tapi kau tidak ada. Dia pernah mencintaimu, tapi kau bungkam. Dia sudah melupakanmu, kau hadir dan memaksanya. Kau pikir, kau itu siapa?"

"…."

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam rencanamu, tapi kau tidak akan berhasil bila kau masih menilai segala sesuatunya dengan standar dirimu. Berpikirlah, Uchiha."

Sasuke masih diam ketika siluet Shikamaru menghilang di ujung koridor. Wajahnya pun masih mengeras, dan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sial!"

Bunyi benda pecah terdengar dari dalam gedung sekolah tersebut setelahnya.

Deidara hampir lompat dari kursinya ketika pintu rumahnya didobrak dengan keras oleh seseorang dan siluet warna kuning berlari cepat setelahnya. Lalu bunyi debaman pintu di kamar atas mengejutkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Awalnya ia hanya melongo, namun detik berikutnya persimpangan jalan sudah tercetak di jidatnya yang setengah tertutupi poni. Tangannya mengepal erat dan,

DUK!

Meja makan menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahannya. Ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang membuat adiknya tiba-tiba saja bersikap seperti itu. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pasti ada hubungannya dengan si Anak Bebek Uchiha itu.

Si Anak Bebek Uchiha adalah panggilan khusus Deidara untuk Sasuke. Selain karena adiknya sendiri sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke, juga karena ia sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang arogan dan sombong.

Dulunya dia memang senang mengganggu Naruto dengan mengejeknya sebagai tunangan Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu, ketika mereka masih SD. Kalau sekarang, dia masih harus pikir-pikir dulu untuk melepas adiknya kepada Anak Bebek itu.

Meskipun dia tahu Naruto pernah menyukai Sasuke semasa SMA. Hal yang sudah diprediksikannya mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua (dalam konteks jelek). Tapi Sasuke tampaknya adem ayem saja, padahal Deidara tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya ada rasa pada adiknya. Itu juga salah satu alasan yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati pada bocah Bebek itu.

Hanya saja,setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka, ia tidak lagi mengikuti perkembangan kisah SasuNaru ini. Deidara seolah lupa bila dirinya memiliki adik. Ia tenggelam dalam dunia baru ciptaannya dan melupakan Naruto. Suatu hal yang selalu disesalinya hingga kini. Andai saja Shikamaru tidak menghubunginya, mungkin saja Naruto akan mati tanpa ia ketahui.

Ia pun segera mengambil langkah dengan memindahkan Naruto ke Konoha, dan dia sendiri juga pindah ke Konoha. Berdua,mereka kembali saling mengisi, dan menghibur. Saat itulah, Deidara sadar bila Naruto masih mengharapkan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak jelas perasaannya. Kekesalannya pada Sasuke semakin meningkat, dan terus meningkat ketika dia tahu Naruto sering melukai dirinya sendiri untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Dan dia, Deidara, sama sekali tidak mampu menolong adiknya.

Sedikit kelegaan hadir setelah adiknya berpacaran dengan Neji dan mengindikasikan ia melupakan Sasuke dan melupakan kebiasaannya melukai dirinya sendiri. Tapi kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Sebab, si Beleng (Bences Kaleng, julukan Deidara untuk Neji yang sudah menyakiti Naruto) itu, malah menjadikan Naruto selingkuhannya. Deidara bahkan masih ingat bagaimana tampang kaget Neji, ketika dia mendatangi Neji tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan menamparnya sekeras mungkin. Sebenarnya Deidara bermaksud sekalian membunuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah membawa pisau dapur waktu itu. Untung saja akal sehatnya masih jalan.

Sejak putus dengan Neji, Naruto mulai berubah. Ia tetap tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terasa palsu. Terlalu dipaksakan. Dan dia juga kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya menjadi seorang _Self Injury_. Deidara sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantu Naruto, namun adiknya tetap saja menutup diri. Ia terus bungkam dan memilih untuk menanggung semua masalahnya sendiri. Yang jelas, Deidara tidak bisa memberitahu orang tuanya. Sebab, mereka bisa-bisa langsung mengajukan gugatan hak asuh yang hanya akan memperkeruh masalah, dan pastinya memperburuk kondisi Naruto.

Baru beberapa hari belakangan ini ia melihat ada perubahan pada diri Naruto. Sikap emosionalnya sudah mulai kembali meski masih dalam taraf sedikit. Dari apa yang didengar Deidara setelah menguping keributan yang dibuat Naruto di kamarnya, dan hasil penyelidikan dari berbagai sumber terpercaya (maksudnya gosipnya ibu-ibu tetangga), dia pun tahu kalau penyebab perubahan adiknya kali ini adalah karena Bocah Bebek itu.

Entah Deidara harus senang atau justru murka.

Memang, adiknya itu mulai menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya dan jarang berpura-pura lagi. Tapi ujung-ujungnya adiknya itu selalu saja menangis. Ck, laki-laki yang dekat dengan adiknya memang tidak pernah beres.

Dulu Shikamaru, bocah Nenas yang super malas. Lanjut Kiba, yang kekanak-kanakan dan sama berisiknya dengan Naruto. Lalu Neji si Bences Kalengan keluaran salon itu, lantas si bocah Bebek sombong nan arogan yang selalu bikin kesal.

Kasihan banget adikku, batin Deidara miris sendiri.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Naruto."

Ia mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya dari sang kakak. Tapi sedikit pun ia tak berminat untuk menjawab atau membukakan pintu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendekam di kamarnya yang gelap tanpa gangguan siapapun.

"Naruto, neesan mau bicara padamu."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku, Dei-nee. Aku ingin istirahat."

Tak ada suara yang menyahut. Mungkin Deidara sudah pergi. Tapi ternyata tidak, sebab suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Naruto yakin kakaknya memakai kunci cadangan yang ia pegang. Ruangan itu lalu terang benderang. Rupanya Deidara menyalakan lampu dikamar itu. "Ups, kalau mau bertapa pintunya dikunci, bodoh!"

"…." Naruto diam. Bungkam. Tubuhnya masih setia berbaring terkurap.

Deidara ingin lanjut bicara, tetapi omongannya tertahan ketika dia melihat sapu tangan bernoda darah yang membungkus lengan bawah adiknya. Bukan kebiasaan Naruto membebat luka-lukanya. Dan lagi, sapu tangan itu terikat dengan cukup rapi, berarti ada orang lain yang membebatnya. Dan sikap yang ditunjukkannya tadi, hanya karena satu orang.

"Jadi Bebek kecil itu mendapati kau yang sedang melukai lenganmu, ya?"

Tepat sasaran. Karena Naruto langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka.

Deidara berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan membelai rambut pirang adiknya yang sangat pendek itu. "Dia marah?" suara Deidara kini berubah lembut.

"…."

"Atau dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Deidara kembali tersenyum, bukan senyum iseng. Melainkan senyum tulus seorang kakak. "Aku merasa kau cepat sekali tumbuh besar. Padahal rasanya masih kemarin kau ngambek ketika kau mengira akan diberikan kepada Mikoto-basan. Hahahaha, lucu sekali rasanya."

Naruto diam mendengarkan cerita kakaknya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ada pertanyaan yang menari-nari dalam otaknya. "Kenapa bukan kaasan yang mengatakan itu semua? Ataukah tousannya. Kenapa sang kakak yang mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang untuknya?

"Dia bilang akan mengekangku, Neesan," akhirnya ia mulai bicara dengan suara serak. "Karena aku tunangannya."

CTEK!

Perempatan jalan kembali muncul di kening Deidara.

'Dasar anak Bebek telur Ayam sialan!'

Deidara mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum bicara. "Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri? Apa kau masih menyukainya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Neji. Aku masih menyayangi Neji."

CTEK! CTEK!

'Mati saja, kau! Dasar Banci Kaleng keluaran Salon!'

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kau risaukan? Kau tidak menyukainya, jadi cuek saja. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk memaksamu. Apalagi sampai mengekang kebebasanmu."

"…."

"Istirahatlah. Nanti kita bicara lagi."

"Neesan."

Deidara berhenti melangkah mendengar panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"Saat itu, saat mendengarnya mengucapkan itu, aku merasa ketakutan, dan juga tentram di saat yang sama."

"Waktumu masih banyak. Biarkan hatimu yang menuntun."

* * *

Sejak hari itu Naruto tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah menghabiskan waktunya termenung di kamar. Kadang-kadang ia membantu Deidara memasak, nonton televisi dan setelah itu di kamar lagi. Bahkan hanya untuk menginjak teras pun ia tidak berani. Hal ini jelas saja membuat Deidara khawatir dengan sikap adiknya. Tapi mau memaksa pun ia tidak bisa. Yang pasti, ia sudah punya terdakwa untuk disalahkan atas ketidaknyamanan adiknya berada di luar rumah.

Awas kau bocah Bebek!

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pikiran Deidara yang sedang asyik membayangkan dirinya menyate si bocah Bebek. Ia melangkah santai ke arah pintu. Mungkin saja teman Naruto ingin berkunjung. Dan pastinya bukan si bocah Bebek. Karena kalau sampai dia berani datang-

"Selamat siang, Deidara-san."

Deidara langsung mengingat-ingat di mana dia menyimpan pisau yang baru saja ia asah tadi pagi. Oh ya, di gantungan pisau dekat kompor. Sepertinya pisau itu akan segera ia gunakan untuk memotong pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dalaman putih yang dipadukan celana jeans hitam dan _sneaker_ biru dongker. Dan rambut model bebek yang masih setia berdiri.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Uchiha-san?"

"Anda terlalu formal padaku," ucap Sasuke tenang.

Deidara bersedekap. Menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjambak rambut berdiri Sasuke. "Baiklah, Naruto jelas tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebab dia tidak keluar rumah pun, gara-gara kau."

"Aku memang tidak mencari Naruto. Tapi anda."

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan anda."

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, tapi jangan berisik. Aku tidak mau Naruto merasa tidak aman di rumahnya sendiri karena aku menerima kehadiranmu."

Sasuke tidak menunggu dipersilahkan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia segera masuk dan duduk dengan sopan setelah dipersilahkan.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Biar aku tambahkan racun! Tanya Deidara berusaha sopan.

"Tidak usah. Kalau boleh, aku ingin langsung ke pokok masalah yang membuatku datang kemari menemui anda."

Deidara pun duduk dan menyilahkan Sasuke untuk bicara. Suatu hal yang akan sangat ia sesali.

"**Aku ingin melamar Naruto."**

* * *

**TBC**

Perjuangan Sasuke dimulai!

"Perasaan ini tidak bisa tergambarkan dengan ucapan. Perasaan ini terlalu besar sampai-sampai aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuhmu! Karena kau terlalu suci bagiku. Apa yang seperti ini pun kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Mulai sekarang tumpahkan semuanya padaku."

"Saat marah, marahlah padaku."

"Saat sakit, sakiti aku."

"Saat sedih, limpahkan semuanya padaku."

"Jangan lagi menanggung semuanya sendiri."

"Aku mencintai Neji."

* * *

**TO: Yumi, Cassie Disandi, Anonim-san, Yashina Uzumaki, Ace Sam Luffy, ck mendokusei, Icha22madhen, Vii No Kitsune *anakku sayang*, naru3, Anonim-san2, NanaMithrEe, dan semuanya...**

**Terima kasih banyak... semoga kalian suka chap ini... ^^v**


	17. Sasuke's Fight

**Chapter superrr lebayyyyyyyyyy...!**

**Hiksu, di sini Sasukenya super OOC banget... makanya saya agak ragu2 mau update chapter ini. Kalau bukan karena anak saya, Vii No Kitsune, saya masih akan menunda update-an chapter ini... T^T**

**Semoga kalian tetap suka ma chapter ini, ya?**

**Fic lainnya belum sempat saya buat. Chap ini saja bisa saya buat setelah curi-curi waktu pas kerja tugas dari dosen... jadi, harap dimaklumi...**

**Saya mau kembali bertapa dulu...**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 17**

**Sasuke's Fight**

* * *

Bumbu sate ayam apa, ya?

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Deidara seminggu yang lalu saat Sasuke berkata, "Aku ingin melamar Naruto." Secara gamblang dan terus terang tanpa menggunakan basa-basi.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku ini." Anak bebek di hadapannya menambahkan setelah Deidara hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti. Entah ekspresi apa yang diharapkan (calon almarhum) Uchiha Sa(te)suke untuk ia tunjukkan setelah mendengar lamaran kepagian ini. Tidak mungkin kan Deidara berdiri dan berteriak dengan histeris, "Apa? Kau mau melamar Naruto? Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Atau malah dengan cueknya berkata, "Oh, silahkan saja. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Tidak. Deidara sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menunjukkan ekspresi konyol bin bodoh binti tolol seperti itu. Sebab dia sendiri, sejujurnya, sedang memikirkan tubuh pemuda di hadapannya enaknya diolah jadi masakan apa saja.

Yang jelas, Sate adalah makanan utamanya. Hmm… sepertinya tulangnya bisa dijadikan Konro, atau Soto sumsum bakar. Lalu bola matanya yang warna hitam itu, bisa dia koleksi. Lumayan, dapat bola mata langka. Rambutnya cukup tebal, sebagian bisa dijadikan sapu untuk menyapu rumah, sisanya dijadikan kemoceng untuk membersihkan meja dan jendela.

Ya, ya… Nanti tengkorak kepalanya akan dia gunakan untuk menyantet si Beleng Neji di Kirigakure sana. Sepertinya bisa juga dijadikan penolak setan untuk menjaga Naruto. Wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi saja sudah menyebalkan, tengkoraknya pasti lebih menyebalkan dan jelek. Dijamin, hantu-hantu akan segera lari.

"Deidara-san," Sasuke memanggil calon kakak iparnya sekali lagi. Mengharap perhatian Deidara terhadap apa yang ia ucapkan untuk meyakinkan Kucing Rabies di hadapannya bahwa dia serius.

Kucing Rabies di hadapan Sasuke menghela napas bosan dengan ekspresinya yang tidak terbaca. Nyali Sasuke langsung ciut. Ia segera melirik ke sekitar ruangan, khususnya meja dan sofa yang digunakan Deidara. Berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Nenek sihir istri Stalin di hadapannya akan melemparkan benda mencurigakan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kau hanya bilang kalau kau serius pada ucapanmu. Pertanyaanku, karena sepertinya kau sangat mengharapkan respon, bagaimana kau bisa menghidupi ADIKKU kalau kau sendiri belum selesai kuliah?"

Sejujurnya pertanyaan itu sudah ia siapkan jawabannya. Tapi, dari cara Kuntilanak kuning di depannya menanyakannya, membuat Sasuke jadi malas menjawab dengan serius. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, orang ini akan jadi kakak iparnya. Jadi, dia harus bisa sabar menghadapinya.

"Namaku sudah tercantum sebagai salah satu siswa yang akan mendapatkan penawaran kerja dari beberapa perusahaan ternama di Otto. Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti ujian akhir dan mendapatkan Ijazah."

Deidara memasang ekspresi paham. "Aku sih tidak peduli bagaimana kau akan menghidupi adikku KALAU aku mengizinkanmu menikahinya. Yang jelas, dia menderita, kau MATI."

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya secara paksa mendengar ucapan santai Deidara. Dasar Kuntilanak kuning! Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya," ucap Deidara lagi tanpa peduli pada wajah gugup Sasuke. "Seperti apa rasa sukamu padanya?"

Kepala Sasuke langsung terangkat dan menatap Deidara lurus-lurus. Deidara masih bertahan dengan sikap cueknya.

Matilah kau Sa(te)suKecebong! pikir Deidara dengan senyum dalam hatinya.

Dasar Neneknya kuntilanak rabies! Umpat Sasuke yang membatin.

* * *

"Naruto, kau tidak bosan di kamar terus?" suara Deidara menghiasi keheningan kamar bernuansa oranye cerah yang sudah dihuni Naruto sejak kecil.

"Tidak, Nee-san."

"Oh, begitu," ucap Deidara dengan suara lesu seolah kecewa. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan intonasi Deidara pun menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa, Dei-nee?"

"Oh, itu … aku sebenarnya mau minta tolong padamu untuk membelikanku disket. Temanku baru saja memberitahu kalau tugas untuk finalku harus disetor menggunakan disket. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang ini, karena temanku akan segera datang."

"Biar aku yang belikan," ucap Naruto langsung.

Deidara terkejut. "Bukannya kau tidak nyaman keluar rumah karena Anak Bebek itu masih ada?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Tidak masalah. Belum tentu kami akan bertemu di jalan, kan?"

Deidara manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto. "Kalau begitu, tolong sekalian beli tiga, ya? Biar lain kali kau tidak usah repot."

"Baik, Nee-san. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto pamit setelah mengenakan setelan kebanggaannya. Jaket dan celana training plus sandal jepit (setelan kebanggaan author maksudnya).

Deidara mengiringi kepergian Naruto dengan mata yang merasa bersalah. Maafkan Nee-chanmu ini, Naruto, batinnya berucap. Tapi tenang saja, kalau dia berani menyakitimu, resep spesial sate Bebek telur Ayam khas Uchiha tinggal dipraktekkan. Tentu saja ditambah dengan so'un coklat dari rambut kebanggaan si Beleng buronan trantib itu.

Usai melepas kepergian Naruto (lebay amat sih kalimatnya!) dengan pandangannya, Deidara bergegas ke dapur untuk mengasah semua pisau yang ia punya. Persiapan untuk menyate si Ayam Bebek. Tetapi sebelumnya ia mengecek terlebih dahulu semua bumbu yang kemungkinan besar akan segera ia gunakan untuk pesta makan besar-besaran di akhir musim panas ini.

Naruto melangkah santai melewati jajaran rumah yang saling berdampingan dengan teratur. Cukup lama juga ia tidak keluar rumah. Kira-kira hampir dua minggu ia terus bersembunyi di rumahnya seperti seorang buronan. Menghabiskan waktunya hanya di kamar, dapur, atau ruang keluarga. Membaca novel, komik, menonton televisi, membantu Deidara memasak atau mencuci. Sedikitpun ia tidak menyentuh tanah.

Kehidupan seperti itu ia jalani dan ia nikmati. Sebab rasa takut akan bertemu Sasuke telah mematikan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari area hidupnya yang (menurutnya) paling aman. Ia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah, mendengar suaranya yang memvonisnya tanpa perasaan. Semua itu menakutkannya. Membuatnya merasa takut, dan sesak. Seolah-olah nafas kehidupannya direnggut secara perlahan dan dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Tetapi, saat ia berjalan santai seperti saat ini, rasa takut itu seolah menghilang dan membuatnya merindukan setiap jalan, bangunan, dan suasana di luar rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menatap pemandangan sekitarnya dengan pandangan teduh.

Entah sejak kapan, suasana di sekitarnya terasa sangat menenangkan. Begitu tenang, tentram, sejuk, dan lapang. Ia merasa bebas dan lepas.

"Naruto?"

Panggilan itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru berjalan santai ke arahnya."Yo!"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumnya tampak riang dan jujur. Shikamaru pun terpana dibuatnya. "Lama sekali rasanya kita tidak bertemu, ya?" sapanya dengan manis.

"Ah, ehm, ya…" dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Shikamaru menjawab.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Atau ada yang aneh denganku?" Naruto bertanya dengan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru –yang telah menguasai diri- menggeleng. Berujar dengan wajar, "Aku senang Naruto yang dulu sudah 'bangun'."

Yang ia singgung tampak mematung, seolah belum begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh mantannya. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin pengaruh karena aku bertemu denganmu. Hahahahaha…"

Senyum Shikamaru semakin lebar. Ia bahagia melihat gadis pirang yang telah kehilangan kepribadiannya itu kini mulai kembali seperti dulu. Tertawa dan tersenyum dengan hati, permata yang pernah ia miliki kini telah kembali ke asalnya. Hatinya mulai kembali menerima kehadiran seorang teman.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau beli disket untuk Nee-san. Kau sendiri?"

"Ke rumah Sai. Aku mau numpang tidur di sana." Shikamaru menyahut dengan asal. Sementara Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban si pemuda nanas yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu.

Entah itu karena tawanya yang memang enak didengar, atau mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak mendengar gadis itu tertawa dengan hatinya, membuat Shikamaru tanpa sadar mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kepala Naruto. Dibelainya kepala pirang yang berambut pendek itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Shika, aku bukan anak kecil!"

Gadis itu memprotes sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya. Melepaskan diri dari tangan besar Shikamaru yang kini meremas kepalanya dengan gemas sambil tertawa. "Kepalamu lucu."

"Kau menghinaku, ya?"

"Hahahahahaha, maaf… maaf…"

**_ooOoOoo_**

**Kyra_Yume**

**_ooOoOoo_**

"Disket tiga buah, sudah. Snack tengah malam, sudah. Aku beli apa lagi, ya?" Naruto berpikir sambil memeriksa belanjaannya yang didominasi oleh makanan ringan seperti _cookies_, keripik, dan teman-teman sebangsanya. "Ah, aku lupa, aku belum beli novel lanjutan yang di rumah," ucapnya lalu segera mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah toko buku langganannya.

Sesampainya di toko buku yang hanya berjarak sekitar 20 menit jalan kaki dari mini market tempatnya membeli makanan ringan, ia langsung mendatangi rak-rak yang penuh terisi novel berbagai judul dan kisah. Diambilnya dua buah novel yang menurutnya menarik dan segera ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelah penjaga kasir menyebutkan harganya, ia mengulurkan sejumlah uang namun sebuah tangan lain sudah mendahuluinya membayar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka membaca novel, dobe."

Suara dan panggilan itu membuatnya terpaku. Dengan susah payah ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap pemuda yang sedang menantikan kembalian dari kasir. Setelah menerima kembalian uangnya, ia kembali menatap Naruto dan bertanya, "Masih ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Naruto tersentak. "Ah- tidak."

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke lalu mendahului Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia berhenti dan kembali berbalik saat dirasanya Naruto tidak mengekor di belakangnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto, yang masih terkejut karena kehadiran dan sikap Sasuke, hanya berdiri dengan mulut yang setia membisu. Meskipun tidak terlihat secara jelas, namun dari wajahnya yang agak pucat dan matanya yang menatap tanpa fokus, jelas menggambarkan dirinya sedang gelisah dan merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau bisa, ia ingin segera lari dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Namun kedua buku di tangannya telah menjadi rantai besi bagi kedua kakinya, dan menghalangi pemikirannya tersebut. "Aku tidak terbiasa dibayari seperti itu. Tolong ambil uangmu." Ucapnya dengan gugup.

Sasuke yang merasakan sikap defensif Naruto terhadap dirinya segera mengantongi kedua tangannya, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantongnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kemarahannya akan sikap Naruto padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bersikap tenang dan berusaha lebih dewasa kali ini.

Ia sudah susah-susah meyakinkan si Kucing Rabies (Deidara) untuk mengizinkannya mendekati Naruto. Dan kalau kali ini dia salah langkah seperti sebelumnya, Kucing Rabies keluarga Namikaze itu sepertinya sudah siap dengan semua peralatan dapur yang akan membantunya untuk mengolahnya menjadi makanan siap santap. Bulu kuduk Sasuke tiba-tiba meremang membayangkan Deidara, dengan dua buah pisau daging di kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sadis, tertawa a la psikopat, dan mengayunkan pisau untuk mengulitinya.

"Aku akan menerimanya di luar. 500 meter dari sini." Akhirnya ia berujar setelah memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat Naruto mau mengikutinya dan mereka memiliki waktu yang cukup lama untuk bicara. Setelah dilihatnya Naruto menyetujui permintaannya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto berjalan pelan dan sebisa mungkin mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan ketika Sasuke mendapatinya di atap sekolah beberapa waktu yang lalu masih menguasainya. Belum lagi vonis Sasuke yang masih tidak bisa diterimanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak bisa di tempat ini."

Naruto langsung berhenti melangkah. Sesuai dugaan Sasuke. "Ini uangmu, aku harus segera pulang," ucap Naruto cepat dan segera mendahului Sasuke melewati jalan itu. Namun tangan Sasuke dengan cepat mencekal lengannya, menahan langkah Naruto.

"Lepas!" Naruto membentak tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya menegang dan gemetaran. Baru kali ini ia menyadarinya, ia tidak terbiasa bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terasa asing baginya.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Dobe-"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS TAKUT PADAKU?" Sasuke membentak setelah kesabarannya menghadapi sikap Naruto, yang (menurutnya) menganggapnya seperti monster kanibal, semakin menipis.

Naruto terpaku. Sekali lagi merasa terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang kasar. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

Merasakan ketakutan Naruto yang semakin bertambah terhadapnya, amarah Sasuke menyurut. Tanpa kata, dibimbingnya tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Dirasanya Naruto mengikutinya tanpa ada perlawanan, namun tidak juga menandakan persetujuan. Saat itu, ia tak ubahnya dengan sebuah boneka yang memiliki roda di bagian kakinya. Ikut tanpa perlawanan, tanpa kerelaan.

Naruto menatap hampa pada jalanan yang ia lalui. Itu bukan jalanan desa yang biasa ia lalui, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Segala hal tentang Sasuke mengacaukan pikirannya. Entah ke mana pemuda itu akan membawanya.

Fokus pikirannya baru kembali setelah dia mengenali sebuah gedung tua yang sangat akrab baginya. Gedung yang ia guakan untuk belajar selama tiga tahun setelah tamat SD, tempatnya mengukir kenangan-kenangan kekanakannya bersama teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke. Itu adalah gedung SMP mereka.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto memasuki sebuah kelas di lantai tiga. Kelas terakhir mereka di tahun ajaran terakhir semasa SMP.

Ia mendudukkan Naruto di bangkunya yang terletak di deret tengah bagian pinggir dekat jendela. Lalu ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di samping Naruto.

"Sekarang, kita bisa bicara."

* * *

Telinga Deidara tiba-tiba berdenging kecil. Matanya berubah menjadi tajam. Ditinggalkannya komputernya yang sedang menyala dan melangkah menuju dapur. Ia mengambil pisau yang baru saja ia asah sesaat setelah Naruto pergi.

Sudah cukup tajam tidak, ya? Tanyanya dengan penasaran. Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya ia mengambil sebuah wortel dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong wortel.

Jleb!

Dengan sekali ayunan, wortel itu terbagi dua. Deidara mengangguk-angguk puas. Tampaknya pisau ini sudah siap untuk memotong si Anak Ayam Uchiha itu. Awas saja kalau dia berani menyakiti Naruto, pisau ini yang akan membantuku untuk mengolahnya menjadi sate bebek ayam!

Deidara meletakkan kembali pisau di tangannya ke tempatnya semula, kemudian ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Komputernya masih menyala, tetapi dia sudah malas mengerjakan tugasnya. Akhirnya ia menyudahi tugasnya. Setelah menyimpannya, ia kemudian memilih Mozilla untuk browsing.

Pada halaman awal dia mengetik, **'CARA MEMASAK SATE AYAM BEBEK JADI-JADIAN'.**

Sayangnya, dicari bagaimanapun tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan keinginannya. Lelah mencari, dia memilih untuk mematikan komputernya. Yah, memang wajar sih kalau dia tidak mendapatkan hasil yang tepat, mungkin belum ada orang yang pernah menemukan jenis mahluk langka macam Uchiha yang satu itu. Ayam bukan, bebek juga bukan.

Memikirkan anak ayam keturunan Uchiha itu, Deidara jadi ingat jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan keduanya. Jawaban yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Sasuke pantas diberi kesempatan. Jawaban yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Sasuke (meski berat untuk Deidara akui) adalah orang yang akan membahagiakan Naruto. Jawaban yang membuat Deidara mampu melihat sisi lain Sasuke, selain sisi menyebalkan dan minta disatenya.

Jawaban yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Sasuke adalah The Chosen One.

Yah, tapi itu pun hanya bisa dilihat nanti. Setelah ia mampu meyakinkan Naruto untuk melupakan Neji. Meskipun ia bisa melihat sisi lain Sasuke, kalau dia tidak bisa meyakinkan Naruto, ya percuma saja.

Lagipula, itu kan salahnya sendiri yang terlalu jaim selama ini. Sudah tahu Naruto suka padanya, dia masih saja mempertahankan gengsinya untuk diam dan sok cuek. Heh, giliran Naruto sudah naksir orang lain, baru dia mau maju ke medan laga dan langsung main serbu tanpa taktik. Memangnya dia pikir cinta itu akan ada untuk selamanya untuk dia? Ckckckck, naïf sekali…

Kau masih terlalu muda untuk urusan dunia ini, nak…

Fufufufufufu, perjuanganmu masih panjang anak muda. Batin Deidara tertawa setan.

* * *

Suasana hening melingkupi seluruh ruangan kelas yang memang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang insan itu. Mereka masih setia untuk diam setelah ucapan terakhir Sasuke yang mengatakan ingin bicara.

"Apa-"

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Otto," ucap Sasuke cepat setelah menyela Naruto.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto. Sebab ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Aku akan mengikuti serangkaian ujian. Salah satunya adalah untuk mendapatkan tawaran kerja dari salah satu perusahaan di sana."

"Semoga berhasil."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya," ucap Sasuke mantap. "Setelah itu, aku akan menyewa rumah yang sederhana dengan penghasilanku."

"…." Naruto hanya diam. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke yang menceritakan rencananya padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kita memiliki rumah yang kecil saja?"

Naruto hampir saja menjawab 'ya' tanpa berpikir lagi. Tetapi, telinganya yang mendengar kata 'kita' membuatnya merasa harus mencerna kalimat itu dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan kita hidup sederhana saja?"

Lagi-lagi kata 'kita' menghiasi ucapan Sasuke. Naruto merasa semakin tidak nyaman saat otaknya mulai membuat kesimpulan dari maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'?" tanyanya setelah berusaha membantah hipotesis yang dibuat otaknya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tatapannya melembut dengan sedikit senyum letih di wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa memahami maksud ucapanku, Naruto."

"…." Naruto kembali diam. Masih berusaha menolak jawaban yang telah diberikan otaknya.

Melihat Naruto kembali diam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjelaskan maksud ucapannya. "Alasanku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya adalah karena kau, Naruto. Kau masih belum mengerti?"

Gerak tubuh Naruto mulai gelisah. Sasuke yakin, Naruto sudah paham apa maksudnya. Tetapi, ia ingin menegaskannya sekarang. Secara terus terang, agar gadis di hadapannya berhenti untuk bersikap tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau yang mendampingi hidupku nanti, berdiri di sampingku sebagai seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke menduga Naruto pasti akan melotot tidak percaya padanya, dan membantah pernyataan Sasuke dengan suara keras. Akan tetapi … dia salah.

"Katakan itu pada Naruto yang masih setia menunggumu hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucapnya lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Sasuke. "Pada Naruto, yang terus menyayangimu hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pada Naruto, yang pasti akan berteriak histeris mendengar ucapanmu."

"…."

"**Tapi, bukan padaku, Sasuke."**

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Sampai setengah tahun yang lalu, aku masih mengharapkanmu. Tetapi kau tidak ada, Sasuke. Aku sendirian, tanpa keberanian untuk bercerita pada Shikamaru yang sudah aku lukai hatinya karena dirimu, tanpa keberanian untuk berlari pada Kiba yang juga telah aku sakiti karenamu. Tidak ada kau di sana."

"…."

"Perasaan itu tidak lagi ada untukmu. Semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak akan ada gunanya. Perasaanku tetap tak berbalas saat itu."

"Siapa yang bilang tidak berbalas?" Kejar Sasuke. "Siapa yang bilang saat itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"…." Diam. Naruto kini keukeuh untuk diam. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan membuatnya tampak seperti mengemis cinta pada Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto, selain di atap sekolah kemarin dan tadi, pernahkah aku menyentuhmu?"

"…."

"Kenapa aku diam selama ini, kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini, semuanya adalah penjelasan untuk apa yang ada di dalam sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Yang ada di sini, terlalu besar. Dari hari ke hari terus membesar dan membuncah. Perasaan yang hanya untukmu inilah, perasaan yang terus bertambah inilah yang membuatku bungkam dan menjauh darimu. Apa kau belum mengerti?"

"…."

"Perasaan ini tidak bisa tergambarkan dengan ucapan. Perasaan ini terlalu besar sampai-sampai aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuhmu. Karena kau terlalu suci bagiku. Apa yang seperti ini pun kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak akan mengubah apapun." Lirih, Naruto berujar. "Penjelasanmu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu semuanya," bantah Sasuke. "Aku pulang ke Konoha, dengan harapan dapat bertemu denganmu yang tidak lagi bisa ku hubungi. Tetapi yang kujumpai bukanlah Naruto-dobe yang ingin kutemui. Kau sudah berubah. Dan aku marah karenanya.

"Tetapi kemarahan itu barulah awal. Karena setelah tahu apa yang kau alami selama aku tidak ada, kemarahan itu semakin menguasaiku. Juga membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lalu, aku melihatmu melukai dirimu sendiri di atap sekolah, yang aku sadari sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit akan luka yang kau tanggung seorang diri selama ini. Kau pikir, bagaimana denganku, Naruto?"

"…."

"Aku marah, benci, sakit, merasa bersalah.

"Aku benci dia yang membuatmu melupakanku. Aku membencinya yang menyakitimu, tetapi masih kau cintai. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang terlalu takut merusakmu hingga aku menjauh seperti seorang pengecut. Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"…."

"Karena itulah, aku yang sudah memutuskan untuk menata hidupku sebisa mungkin, ingin agar kau hidup bersamaku. Aku ingin kau menjadi Naruto yang hanya menatapku, Naruto yang hanya dilindungi olehku. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari dirimu, agar aku bisa ikut merasakan beban yang selama ini kau pikul, derita yang kau tanggung."

Air mata Naruto meleleh tanpa mampu ditahannya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang begitu menyayanginya hingga tak berani menyentuhnya, Sasuke yang ingin melindunginya, Sasuke yang ingin agar Naruto hanya menatapnya, Sasuke yang ingin menanggung bebannya. Semuanya, membuatnya begitu terharu. Tetapi tetap saja, hatinya tak lagi menyimpan nama Sasuke di dalamnya. Ia telah tergantikan oleh sosok lain.

"Mulai sekarang tumpahkan semuanya padaku."

Tidak. Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa untuk itu.

"Saat marah, marahlah padaku."

Semuanya telah terlambat untuk Sasuke.

"Saat sakit, sakiti aku."

Naruto sudah terbiasa menanggung semuanya sendiri.

"Saat sedih, limpahkan semuanya padaku."

Kesedihannya, hanya ia yang akan merasakan. Tidak untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan lagi menanggung semuanya sendiri."

"Aku mencintai Neji."

Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke diam. Dan memang seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengungkapkan apapun. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Naruto mencintai Neji. Semua ini harus diakhiri, agar tak lagi ada kesalah-pahaman, tak lagi ada harapan, dan takkan ada lagi hati yang terluka.

"Aku mencintai Neji, Sasuke. Bukan kamu."

Mata hitam Sasuke merekam momen itu tanpa cela. Gadis yang ia cintai kini menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai sosok yang telah melukainya begitu dalam.

Pertanyaannya, haruskah ia menyerah?

Haruskah Sasuke menyerah dan melupakan Naruto?

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Ia telah lama menanti untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang akan ia butuhkan, kali ini ia yang akan membuat Naruto mencintainya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia mengelus kepala pirang Naruto dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku pasti akan membuatmu melupakannya. Karena aku menyayangi, Naruto."

Usai mengatakan itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menangis sendiri di kelas itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya," ucap Deidara lagi tanpa peduli pada wajah gugup Sasuke. "Seperti apa rasa sukamu padanya?"

Kepala Sasuke langsung terangkat dan menatap Deidara lurus-lurus. Deidara masih bertahan dengan sikap cueknya.

Matilah kau Sa(te)suKecebong! pikir Deidara dengan senyum dalam hatinya.

Dasar Neneknya kuntilanak rabies! Umpat Sasuke yang membatin.

Ditariknya napas pelan sebelum mengucapkan jawabannya. Matanya menatap Deidara secara langsung, ingin menunjukkan kejujuran perasaan dan kemantapan hatinya.

"Aku menyayanginya sehingga tidak berani menyentuhnya. Aku menyayanginya sehingga hanya dengan melihatnya tertawa saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku menyayanginya hingga aku takut akan membuatnya menderita karena aku yang masih belum bisa mandiri saat ini. Semua yang ku lakukan selama ini adalah karena aku menyayanginya."

Reaksi pertama Deidara setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke adalah diam. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pemuda yang juga sedang menatapnya. Meskipun ia menatap Deidara dengan tajam, tetapi saat mengutarakan jawabannya barusan, sinar matanya terlihat melembut.

Sebuah senyum kecil pun terukir di wajah Deidara. Kini, dia yakin, bocah ayam di hadapannya benar-benar serius pada adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, Sasuke." Ia berujar setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Didapatinya ekspresi wajah Sasuke langsung mengeras mendnegar ucapannya. Mungkin ia mengira Deidara menolak lamarannya. "Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan Naruto," sambungnya cepat. "Karena itu, kalau kau bisa membahagiakannya, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjadi penghalang."

Dasar anak kecil! Pikir Deidara yang menangkap ekspresi lega di wajah pucat bocah bebek di hadapannya, padahal dia sama sekali belum menerima lamarannya. "Tetapi bukan berarti aku setuju."

Nenek Lampirrrrrrrrr! Umpat Sasuke yang sedari tadi merasa dipermainkan oleh Deidara. Jantungnya sudah berdisko ria seperti naik roler coaster yang membuatnya merasa akan segera mendapat serangan jantung, berharap akan mendengar jawaban positif tetapi malah jawaban ambigu yang disajikan untuknya oleh nenek lampir di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya bisa bilang, aku memberimu izin untuk mendekati Naruto." Deidara kembali berkomentar. "Keputusan ada di tangannya."

"Jadi, asalkan aku bisa membuatnya menerimaku, anda akan mendukungku?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Deidara mengangguk. Sasuke akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Tapi ingat, kalau kau menyakitinya, aku sendiri yang akan mencarimu."

GLEK!

* * *

**Bener-bener TBC**

**Permintaan special author: REVIEWNYA PANJANGIN LAGI DONG... BIARA SAYA TAMBAH SEMANGAT BIKIN LANJUTANNYA, YA? PLEASE...**

Fujo suka nyasar Hehehehe, ternyata Fujo suka cowok possessive ya? Gimana dengan chapter ini? SasuNarunya udah lumayan banyak,gak?

Aigaara Waduhhhh… Jangan-jangan saya bakalan dibunuh fansnya Neji nih? Nggak lho, saya nggak benci Neji. Tapi saya butuh chara yang mirip ma Sasuke. Gak ada maksud sama sekali buat jelek-jelekin Neji. Aku juga suka dia kok…

Cassie Disandi Tuh, Sasuke…. Kamu udah didukung ma reader tuh…. Ayoo semangat!

Yashina Uzumaki Hehehe,tambah seru ya? Tapi nggak tambah membosankan kan?kan? kan? Kan- #plakkk

Update angin sepoi-sepoi aja yak? Nggak apa-apakan?

NanaMithrEe Hehehehehe, sebenarnya karakternya Deidara itu mirip2 ama Nee-chanku loh….. tapi bagian yang dia cuek ama Naru itu bukan sifat Nee-chanku… Nee-chanku itu,yang pas lagi jengkel ma Sasu n Neji. hehehehehe

ck mendokusei Hohohoho, tapi Naru kan telmi. Jadi dia itu suka susah nyadarin perasaannya sendiri. Makanya Sasuke bakalan susah dapetin Naru. Dan Shikamaru,,,,, uhm….. dia bakalan bantu nggak ya?

fujiwara eimi hmm setuju banget. Rencananya juga aku mau buat fic khusus buat bantai mereka. Fic rated M dengan super bloody scene…. Huahahahahaha (devil mode: on)

zee rasetsu Wahahahaha,bisa-bisa pairnya nggak jadi SasuNaru nih…. Nggak apa-apakah?

Horizontal ah, aku belum jelasin yang ini ya? Sakura ma Sasuke tuh udah lama putus. Sejak SMP malah. Tapi Suigetsu salah paham n ngira kalo yang ditaksir Sasuke itu Sakura. Kenapa bisa salah paham? Karena tentu saja,waktu di Otto, di tahun-tahun pertama, Sasuke masih sering ketemu ma Sakura.

Natsume Yuka Kan Naruto udah menderita waktu naksir Sasuke, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menderita untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Betul nggak?

icha22madhen Bisa aja dong, Icha…. Masa Naru gak boleh cinta ma Neji? hehehehee

Vii no Kitsune Waaaaaa… anakku ngasih aku dukungan! *mama lebay mode: on* hehehe, kalo gilanya mama kumat dalam jurusan (?) humor,mama pasti buat. Tapi kalo gilanya lagi kumat(?) jurusan dramanya, ya kita buat scene drama aja…. hehehe

Naru3 kayaknya saya gak pernah bilang Sasuke mau ngelamar Sakura deh…

Itukan Suigetsu yang bilang, bukan saya. Sasuke juga gak pernah mengiyakan tebakanSuigetsu…

Sasuke: betul betul betul!

Meg chan emang saya atau Sasuke pernah bilang mau tunangan ma Sakura?yang bilangkan Suigetsu.. ya kan, Sasuke? Sasuke: Betul!


	18. The Arrangement

**Sheila **: ahahahahaha, Deidara nggak jadi nyate si Sasukecebonganyut, dia masih sayang ma adeknya sih… XDDD (Komodo eyes? *ambil jaring* wah, bisa dijual mahal nih kayaknya. XDD)

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Gemes ma Sasuke? =0= emang si anak ayam itu lucu? #plakk

Hehehehe, kalau tau kisah aslinya mungkin bakalan boring lho…. XDDD

Hmmm, sebenarnya chapter ini nggak banyak mengisahkan gimana perjuangan Sasuke. Hmmm,,, gimana ya? Menurut saya kalau perjuangannya atau perasaannya Sasuke digambarkan dengan secara berlebihan juga terkesan lebay banget n kayaknya bakalan OOc banget. Jadi, ya saya buat secukupnya aja ya? Dan jujur, saya sendiri nggak terlalu terkesan ma cerita seseorang yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Karena menurut saya, cinta yang tulus dan murni tidak dilihat dari bagaimana usaha dia menunjukkan cintanya secara berlebihan. Tetapi lebih dilihat dari bagaimana dia bisa membuat saat-saat yag biasa itu menjadi snagat berarti. ^^

Neji sudah dimunculkan di cerita atas dan sudah saya hajar. Puas nggak? Gaara nggak dapat bagian. Dia udah keseringan muncul di fic lain. Hehehehe

**SasuNaru shipper:** Hehehehe, ngedukung SasuNaru nih kayaknya. Aku kasih ke Shika nggak apa-apa ya?

**Aigaara:** Lha? Kalo sasu dibikin jadi perkedel, gak bisa nikah ma Naruto dong? Aku kasih ke Shikamaru aja ya Narunya? *plaakk!

Hehehehe, Ai tau aja aku lagi nyari cewek? (pandangan maskulin ke Ai)

**Horizontal**: Wah maaf nggak jadi. Habisnya ternyata Naru masih ada rasa gitu ma si nggak jadi dipotong deh. ^^

**Icha22madhen:** Hahahahaha, sabaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr….. bentar lagi juga mereka nilha koq….. ^^

**Ace Sam Luffy: **Saya udah apdet lho meskipun lama… *plakk!

Revienya jangan lupa! Mau super Gajebok ampe kejedok(?) juga nggak apa2…. Hehehehe

**Ck mendokusei:** *Sasuke: Yosh! d==b

**Vii ni Kitsune:** *peluk* anakku….! *plakk (lebay amat sih loe!)

Dei-chan gak punya pasangan dulu sayang, terus si Neji udah babak belur tuh dihajar si Sasuke.

**NanaMithrEe:** hehehehhe SIIIIIP daaaah! XDDD

**Monkey D emini:** Oceee,,,, semuanya jawabannya ada di chap ini. Bagaimana menurut dikau? *melayu mode: on)

**Natsume Yuka:** wah, itu pasti tukang sate yang leat depan rumah. Panggil dong, traktir Kyra dulu nih,,, hehehe *plakk!

**:** maaf lamaaaa….. yang penting apdet kan? *plakkk!

**Cassie Uchiha:** ni Yang jawaba Sasuke lho! (Sasuke: *dengan gaya cool+nada datar* karena bagiku, bunga yang kucintai, akan selalu suci. Tak peduli berapa banyak kumbang yang pernah hinggap pada dirinya. *diakhiri dengan mata bersinar*) #author muntah di tempat

**Naru3:** Lho? Memangnya ada ya kalimat dific ini yang bacanya 'Sasuke mau melamar Naru? Nggak ada kan?

**Superol:** Cinta itu nggak bisa ditebak lho…. Kapan dia akan berpindah ke lain hati dan melupakan yang lainnya. ^^

**Meg-chan:** Hehehehe, itu adalah impian saya lho…. Dilamar oleh orang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus. Dan menurt saya, itulah romantisme yang ngasih hadiah ini itu dan berakhir dengan zina.

**Zee rasetsu:** Yah….. kalo harus babak belur dulu termasuk susah nggak?

**Haru-QiRin:** Aish… makasih ataspujiannya….. jadi malu nih….. hehehehe

* * *

**Curhat2 Author:**

**Tadinya saya hamper nggak bias apdet lho…**

**Tadi pagi saya ke kampus, ke tempat rental karena ada masalah dengan kompinya om. Printernya belum diinstal. Padahal saya harus print alamat bank n alamt kakak saya buat ditempal di amplop lamaran kerja. Terus saya ke bank, dah nyetorin berkas (yang hampir gak diterima seandainya ketahuan saya mewakili kakak yang lagi di kampung! Ah, indahnya jadi anak mahasiswa yang bias berpakaian bebas –meskipun agak menyebalkan karena say jadi terkesan berumur 23, padahal baru mau 19 lho….-). Setelah urusan berkas beres, saya balik lagi ke kampus karena ada sosialisasi beasiswa yang ternyata untuk anak semester V. akhirnya saya ke warnet deh buat OL ma temen2. eh, sampe warnet say baru sadar ternyata FD saya hilang. Padahal FD itu tempat semua fanfic karangan saya n ada draft chapter 18 fic HBL n Usual Girl. Jadilah saya langsung lemes n gak mood ngapa2in… T.T**

**Tapi berikutnya saya ingat, kemungkinan saya lupa ngambil FD di te,pat rental n untungnya emang gitu. Jadi gak hilang… hehehehehe**

**Katanya anakku, Vii No Kitsune, kalo aku nggak apdet bakalan digantung kebalik ma reader sekalian ya?**

**Pertanyaannya, itu betul nggak? Please dijawab lewat review… oke?**

* * *

Kakinya melangkah santai menuju pintu ruang tamu yang baru saja diketuk dari luar. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat ekor kuda di belakang kepala menari pelan seiring nada langkah kakinya. Dicapainya gerendel pintu dan menekannya. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berkulit putih susu yang menatapnya dengan salah tingkah. Keningnya mengerut bingung, merasa kurang yakin pada apa yang ditangkap mata pucatnya.

"Sai?"

Pemuda yang memang bernama 'Sai' itu tersenyum gugup. "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Neji-san."

Satu sosok muncul dari sisi kanan pintu. Neji terkesiap. Ia serupa tetapi berbeda. Mirip tapi tak sama. Putih, tinggi, berambut hitam pendek. Dan menatapnya dingin. "Maaf?"

'BUK!'

* * *

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? By Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 18**

**Their Arrangement**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Neji yakin mendengar nama itu diteriakkan Sai. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti keadaan di sekitarnya saat satu tarikan kuat di kerah bajunya memaksa tubuhnya untuk segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Sepasang mata hitam kembali menampar pandangannya. Namun kini bukan lagi dengan sorot mata dingin, tetapi penuh amarah dan benci.

"Ini untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto."

Sekali lagi Neji terkesiap. Namun bukan lagi karena bingung. Tetapi karena ia kembali mendengar nama yang selama beberapa bulan ini ingin dilupakannya.

Tubuhnya akhirnya bebas setelah Sai memaksa pemuda bernama 'Sasuke' itu melepaskan dirinya. Kali ini ia balas menatap tajam pada pemuda yang telah lancang memukul wajahnya. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Neji-san-"

"Kau masih berani bertanya?" Sasuke menyela Sai. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, kau masih berlagak tidak mengerti?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah berjanji!"

Menulikan diri dari ucapan Sai, Sasuke kembali maju menyerang Neji. Neji, yang sudah siaga, juga membalas serangan Sasuke. Suara kepalan tinju yang saling menghantam tubuh lawan masing-masing mengisi siang hari yang sepi di kompleks perumahan yang cukup elit tersebut. Suara teriakan, makian, erangan kesakitan, caci dan maki, terlontar dari mulut masing-masing pelaku pertikaian.

"Ugh!" Sai mengeluh pelan saat tubuhnya ikut menjadi korban pendaratan paksa tinju dari kedua pelaku saat ia ingin melerai keduanya. Tak ingin berakhir lebih parah, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan seruan-seruan perdamaiannya yang tak diacuhkan.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Kedua wajah yang tadinya tercetak sempurna dan pasti akan membuat gadis-gadis melirik dengan penuh minat itu kini hampir tidak berbentuk. Warna biru keunguan dan lebam di sana-sini hasil ciptaan mereka sendiri telah sukses menghancurkan maha karya Sang Pencipta. Namun keduanya tampaknya masih belum puas merusaknya. Terbukti dengan keduanya yang masih saling melempar tatapan setajam silet, meskipun tubuh mereka tak lagi berdiri tegak.

'Tuhan, semoga paman dan bibi tidak membunuhku.'

Batin Sai berdo'a di tengah keringat dingin yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi menduga, melainkan sudah yakin jutaan persen, menuruti keinginan Sasuke, yang ingin mengunjungi Neji, pasti akan berakhir bencana. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan sepupu egoisnya itu, sebab semua koleksi buku sastra favoritnya 'disandera' oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, terancam akan dieksekusi di dalam bara api oleh si _evil cousin_nya itu. Jadilah, ia mengantar Sasuke ke Kirigakure setelah mengemis-ngemis pada Hinata agar alamat Neji diberitahukan padanya.

Ah… satu lagi bencana yang akan menimpanya. Ia sudah menjamin Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam pada Neji di depan Hinata. Tapi yang terjadi, meski hanya satu 'macam', tetap saja akan membuatnya diburu klan Hyuuga.

'Aku bahkan belum punya pacar.' Sekali lagi batin Sai merana.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Neji berseru di tengah-tengah napasnya yang putus-putus. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau tiba-tiba saja menyerangku."

"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu."

"Brengsek!" Neji mengumpat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak nyambung. Dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan pertikaian mereka pada ronde kedua. Kedua tangan sudah terkepal dan bersiap untuk bersarang di sasaran masing-masing.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Suara nyaring penuh emosi mengerem gerakan mereka. Tangan yang terkepal melayang di udara tanpa menyentuh sasaran. Semua perhatian berpindah ke asal suara. Wajah terkejut menjadi ekspresi yang terpasang. Meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Ino" / "Ino-san"

Sai, terkejut karena tidak menyangka gadis itu akan hadir. Gadis yang kemungkinan membuat masalah yang ada semakin pelik. Sementara Neji, lebih mengarah pada ekspresi terkejut dan takut. Terkejut akan kehadiran tunangannya, dan takut akan realita yang akan segera diketahui oleh tunangannya tersebut. Sebuah kenyataan yang susah payah disembunyikannya. Sebuah kenyataan, yang untuk menyembunyikannya, ia telah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis lugu.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke masih terpaku pada sosok yang melangkah ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang menyiratkan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Entah ia marah, bingung, takut, atau mungkin khawatir.

Bukan rok santai selututnya yang membuat Sasuke terpaku, bukan juga baju tanpa lengannya, atau topi yang membingkai rambutnya. Bukan. Itu semua sama sekali tidak akan mengejutkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi ciri-ciri fisik gadis itulah yang membuatnya terpaku.

Rambut pirang, mata biru.

"Ino-"

Langkah yang tak meragu.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Juga suara yang tegas.

Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan Naruto.

"Sai-kun, tolong ajak temanmu ini masuk."

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Ino memulai sidangnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa terima kau memukul tunanganku," tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"Ino, ini hanya salah paham."

Sasuke kembali melotot mendengar ucapan Neji. "Che, bahkan seorang banci pun masih lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu."

Neji bagai disengat lebah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sontak berdiri dan hendak menghambur ke arah Sasuke. Namun ia ditahan Ino.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Neji?"

"Kau bermaksud mengataiku sebagai pengecut, begitu?" sergah Neji yang mengabaikan pertanyaan tunangannya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri. Giliran Sai yang menahan Sasuke. "Kalau memang kau bukan pengecut, akui di depan tunanganmu apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto!"

"Naruto?" Ino mengulang sebuah nama yang ia kenal baik. "Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Naruto?" Ia bertanya. "Neji?"

Hening. Tanya yang dilontarkan Ino tak terjawab. Ia menoleh pada Sai, berharap sebuah jawaban yang ia harap jauh dari apa yang ia duga akan diberikan oleh pemuda pucat itu. Namun pemuda itu juga memilih untuk bungkam. Kini, satu-satunya petunjuk yang bisa diharapkan oleh gadis berambut pirang ini hanyalah pada pemuda asing yang menjadi lawan tanding tunangannya.

Dengan mata birunya yang menatap lekat pada Sasuke, sekali lagi ia bertanya, "Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Naruto?"

"Dia-"

"Aku yang akan menjawabnya," sela Neji cepat.

"Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, lalu memutuskannya hanya dengan selembar surat saat akan bertunangan denganmu."

Mata biru Ino bersembunyi dalam kelopaknya seiring jatuhnya air mata yang melambangkan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya. Apa yang dulu pernah ia duga ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Neji menduakan dirinya. Menghianatinya. Pegangannya pada Neji terlepas, dan ia terduduk di kursi. Tubuhnya lemas.

"Ino-" suara Neji teredam saat tangan Ino terangkat menyuruhnya diam.

"Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubunganmu dengan si brengsek ini."

"Diam!"

"Cukup!"

Suara Ino kembali terdengar melengking. Ia kembali bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya pasti meski wajahnya berlinang air mata. Kembali Sasuke teringat pada gadis yang ia tinggal di Konoha.

"Maafkan tunanganku," Ino berujar sembari membungkuk. "Dulu, aku memang sempat berpikir kalau mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi, saat itu, aku berusaha untuk percaya pada Neji, juga karena aku sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adikku."

"…."

"Tolong tinggalkan kami. Selanjutnya adalah masalah kami."

"…."

"Aku mohon."

Kesal. Iri. Benci.

Betapa perasaan-perasaan itu kini menguasai hati Sasuke. Ia kesal pada gadis pirang yang mengingatkannya akan Naruto yang kini membungkuk memohon di hadapannya. Ia kesal … kesal sebab gadis itu tetap membela lelaki yang telah nyata menghianatinya. Ia kesal sebab ia seolah melihat Naruto yang memohon di hadapannya. Memohon untuk memaafkan Neji yang masih ia cintai.

Ia juga iri. Ia iri dengan keberuntungan yang dimiliki Neji. Ia iri pada keberanian Neji untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto. Ia iri pada Neji yang masih dicintai Naruto meski dia telah menyakiti gadis itu. Ia iri pada Neji yang memang lebih dewasa dan matang dari dirinya.

Ia juga benci. Ia membenci Neji yang telah merebut hati Naruto. Ia membenci Neji yang membuat Naruto melupakannya. Ia membenci Neji yang menyakiti Naruto dan bersikap pengecut. Ia membenci Neji yang tetap dicintai Ino dan Naruto meskipun ia telah menyakiti mereka. Ia benci. Ia benci pada Ino yang membela Neji. Ia benci pada Sai yang telah menghalanginya membunuh Neji. Dan ia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benci pada dirinya yang sok dewasa. Ia benci pada dirinya yang sok bertanggung jawab. Ia benci pada dirinya yang selalu bersikap sok, sehingga ia kehilangan Naruto. Ia benci. Ia benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa membuat Naruto mencintainya dan melupakan Neji.

"Aku," Ino kembali berbicara saat tak seorangpun menggubrisnya. "Mungkin egois dengan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Neji dan merelakannya pada Naruto. Bukan hanya karena kami sudah bertunangan, tapi juga karena kami akan segera menikah. Ini demi nama baik keluarga Yamanaka dan Hyuuga. Aku mohon … tinggalkan kami."

Sentuhan di pundaknya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan. Sai menatapnya penuh arti. Ditatapnya Neji dengan kebencian mendalam, lalu berpindah ke Ino yang masih setia membungkuk.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menghajarnya. Agar dia tahu rasa sakit yang ditanggung Naruto. Meskipun itu belum seberapa." Hening sejenak sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dan untukmu," tudingnya pada Neji, "Jangan pernah kau berani muncul di hadapan Naruto. Karena sekarang, dia tunanganKU."

* * *

"Kau … benar-benar Sasuke?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi, Sui?" ujar Sasuke yang kesal dengan tatapan bodoh Suigetsu yang terarah padanya. Membuat moodnya yang sudah jelek semakin jelek. Suigetsu tampak masih tidak percaya, namun ia tidak protes lagi. Tapi pandangan bingungnya masih meneliti wajah Sasuke. Mood Sasuke langsung menjadi _'Worst'_.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Suigetsu kalau dia menjadi tertarik pada Sasuke lebih dari biasanya. (Suigetsu: Author, kalimatmu bisa berarti lain tau!). sebab wajah Sasuke memang sangat menarik perhatian lebih dari biasanya. Lebam biru-ungu yang nyata terukir di wajah, bibir pecah, mata yang hampir tidak kelihatan karena bengkak. Wajah tampan Sasuke kini benar-benar hancur.

"Wow… man… kau benar-benar BURUK RUPA!" komentar Suigetsu dengan nada kagum yang berlebihan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya –yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilihat karena matanya bengkak- dengan bosan.

"Sikap berlebihanmu itu kau dapat dari mana?"

Suigetsu hanya tertawa.

Hening.

"Hei Sasuke, bagaimana dengan rencanamu melamar nona Cherry itu?"

"Hn."

"Ck, tumben sekali kau pelit."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menatap Suigetsu. "Aku ingin kau menemaniku mencari hadiah."

Alis Suigetsu naik sebelah. "Hadiah? Untuk siapa?"

"Apa kau harus selalu tahu semua urusanku?"

"Maaf deh, aku sibuk." Suigetsu berujar datar. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dipijitnya lekukan di antara kedua matanya yang agak sakit. "Miss Sunshine."

Kedua bola mata Suigetsu membulat tidak percaya pada dua kata yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Mulutnya pun ikut membulat tanpa suara. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"_No question."_ Sasuke langsung menyahut begitu menyadari keterkejutan Suigetsu memudar. Suigetsu langsung memasang wajah mengantuk yang terlalu kentara dibuat-buat. Sasuke memukul keningnya, merasa kalah, ditambahi _soundtrack_ erangan sakit saat ia memukul keningnya yang benjol. _"Later. Promise."_

Suigetsu memamerkan senyum kemenangan. "OKE."

* * *

Tombol _remote_ itu tidak henti-hentinya ditekan mengakibatkan layar yang terhubung dengannya terus menampilkan gambar yang berganti-ganti. Bosan mencari _channel_ yang menurutnya menarik, ia merengut bosan lalu mengguling dirinya sendiri di atas sofa. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit rumahnya tanpa minat.

"Hmmmh… bodoh!" desisnya dengan wajah cemberut. Diliriknya ponselnya yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja. Diraihnya ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan menatap layarnya. "Konyol!" umpatnya lagi lalu meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke tempatnya sementara dirinya sendiri beranjak menuju dapur.

Di dapur, ia mencomot beberapa buah pisang dan membawanya ke teras belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk melantai dengan badan setengah sandar di dinding sambil menikmati pisangnya. Matanya menerawang. Melamun.

"Kau mau kesurupan apa melamun di teras belakang sambil makan pisang?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap sekilas pada kakaknya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Deidara mengerutkan kening. Bingung.

"Aku harap kau jadi semakin bodoh ini karena ujian dan bukan karena anak Bebek itu," Deidara berujar iseng.

Naruto semakin mengunyah pisangnya dengan emosi. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar memikirkan Uchiha kecil itu, ya?"

"…."

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau kembali menyukainya?"

Kepala Naruto kembali berbalik ke arah Deidara. "Aku tidak suka pada Cobek ayam itu!"

Deidara diam. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Naruto emosi seperti ini. Memikirkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak, ia pun memilih untuk mengalah. Dicomotnya beberapa buah pisang dan mengambil tempat di dekat Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanyanya lembut. "Tidak biasanya kau marah sampai begini kalau aku membahas Sasuke."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto…"

Mendengar panggilan lembut itu, Naruto akhirnya luluh. Ditatapnya sang kakak dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi," keluhnya. "Sasuke, perasaanku, semuanya begitu … membingungkan."

"…"

"Sasuke bilang suka padaku. Tapi aku … tidak bisa." Naruto kembali menggigit pisangnya. Setelah menelan pisangnya, ia melanjutkan. "Dia itu menyebalkan sekali. Seenaknya, egois. Sok pula. Argggh! Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?"

Deidara tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Bukan hanya cerita adiknya yang menurutnya lucu, tapi suasana mereka yang sedang curhat sambil makan pisang juga terasa konyol baginya. Ia baru berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak kesal padanya.

"Hahahahaha…. Hmh…. Ehem!" Deidara mendehem. Mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya. "Kau sadar tidak, kalimat terakhirmu itu apa?" tanyanya jahil. "Kenyataannya kau masih suka dia kan?"

"Eh? Tidak …"

Deidara mengacak rambut adiknya. "Jangan mengelak lagi," tegurnya. "Suka ya suka saja. Meskipun tidak bisa seperti dulu. Paling tidak, jangan coba mengingkari perasaanmu padanya. Meskipun aku tidak rela, sih!"

Naruto kembali diam. Pandangannya menunduk, menatap beberapa buah pisang yang belum ia makan di pangkuannya.

Monyet kuning!

Salah satu panggilan ejekan Sasuke padanya terngiang kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Deidara langsung mengira dirinya menangis. Tapi ia tidak menangis, sebaliknya ia malah tertawa. Ia tertawa pelan dan semakin keras.

"Hahahahahaha…"

Deidara semakin bingung. "Kau tidak jadi gila, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng tanpa menghentikan tawanya. Ia tidak menjelaskan pada Deidara apa yang terasa sangat lucu baginya. Karena ia tertawa memang bukan karena merasa ada sesuatu yang lucu. Ia tertawa karena merasa lega. Ia lega sebab kini ia tidak lagi merasa bingung. Ia tidak lagi merasa bingung akan perasaannya. Ia tidak lagi bingung tentang Sasuke. Ia lega, dan kelegaan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa sepuasnya.

"Hah~ aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau tertawakan. Aku mau tidur siang. Makan malam kau yang siapkan," ujar Deidara dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan adiknya.

"Neesan."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Hmm… ya." Deidara berujar dengan cuek dan langsung meninggalkan adiknya. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. 'Syukurlah,' batinnya lega.

* * *

"Naruto."

"Sai, ada apa?"

"Ini," ucap Sai sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja Naruto.

Subjek yang diberi menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dengan ragu disentuhnya bungkusan kecil berwarna biru gelap dan polos itu. "Apa ini, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Dari Sasuke."

"Untukku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Sai mengangguk.

"Menurutmu ini bisa membunuhku, tidak?" Naruto bertanya dengan memasang pose penuh selidik pada benda yang memang mencurigakan itu. Sai tertawa melihatnya. Tawa yang memiliki makna ganda. Lucu dan lega.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengirim barang yang bisa membunuhmu," ucap Sai di sela tawanya. "Kalau untukku sih mungkin saja."

"Lantas ini apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Sai kembali tertawa. "Kalau penasaran ya dibuka saja," sarannya. "Mungkin isinya cincin untuk melamarmu, calon sepupu."

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah malu. "SAAAIII….!"

Tapi Sai sudah lari meninggalkannya. Sementara murid-murid lain yang masih tersisa menatapnya dengan pandangan maklum akan suara kerasnya. Sebagian yang lain hanya tertawa menonton tingkahnya.

**From: Sai**

'**Sebentar lagi dia akan meneleponmu CALON SEPUPU.'**

Naruto mengumpat pelan membaca sms Sai yang baru saja masuk. Anak itu pasti mengirimnya di jalan.

"Naruto, ayo pulang," ajak Hinata. Namun Naruto menolak dengan alasan ingin main di atap sebentar. Dan ia memang langsung menuju atap setelah membereskan buku-bukunya.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Sesampainya di atap, dia memanjat tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Di tempat itu dia membuka hadiah dari Sasuke setelah dengan sadis merobek pembungkusnya dengan sekali tarik. Ia melongo menatap isi bungkusan itu. Sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di kotak plastik bening itu menarik perhatiannya.

**Hn, dobe…**

Mata Naruto langsung menyipit membaca tulisan di baris pertama.

**Aku tidak akan mengirim boneka untukmu.**

**Tidak juga bunga, surat romantis, atau puisi untuk merayu.**

**Aku tidak akan mengirim hadiah yang disukai anak perempuan.**

**Aku juga tidak akan memberimu hadiah yang menggambarkan dirimu.**

**Sebaliknya, aku memberimu hadiah yang menggambarkan diriku.**

**Agar kau selalu merasa dihantui olehku.**

**Agar kau terteror olehku meskipun aku tidak ada di sana.**

**Agar kau tidak bisa melupakanku.**

**Karenanya, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku.**

"Baka teme!" ucapnya pelan dan mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk bebek berwarna hitam. Mengamatinya, dan tersenyum kecil karenanya.

Drrrt…. Drrrrt… drrrt…

"Hai teme!" sapa Naruto setelah menjawab telepon bertuliskan 'Baka Teme' di layarnya.

"Dobe."

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, ya?"

"Heh, memangnya sekarang kau sudah jadi 'perempuan' ya?" pemuda di seberang sana balas mengejek.

"Che, ayam hitam! Ah, bebek hitam deh!"

"Hn, monyet kuning!"

"Ikan Barracuda!"

"Cumi-cumi keriting!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Hening. Mereka berdiam diri setelah puas saling melempar ejekan. Hanya angin semilir yang terdengar menyanyi lembut di antara keheningan tersebut.

"Hei, teme…"

"Hn?"

"Memangnya kau tidak keberatan punya pasangan yang pernah disentuh oleh orang lain?"

"Kau dan aku tidak jauh berbeda, dobe." Sosok di sana diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau dan aku, kita berdua, bukan orang suci. Kita ini sama saja. Karenanya, tidak ada yang membedakan kita."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu.

"Hei, teme…"

"Apa lagi dobe?"

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menyukaimu seperti dulu."

"Aku-"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membencimu."

"…."

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kita mengawali semuanya sebagai teman?"

"Teman?"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Hmm~ teman," ucapnya lembut. "Sampai awal musim panas nanti."

Di seberang sana, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Namikaze Naruto." Ia menghela napas sebelum berujar, "Sampai musim gugur nanti, kita adalah teman biasa."

"…."

"Tetapi setelahnya, kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, nyonya Uchiha."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Simpan panggilanmu itu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Angin musim dingin yang akan segera berakhir terus bernyanyi sayup-sayup. Seolah hendak mengabarkan pada semua orang, penghujung kisah yang telah menanti di depan mata.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Untuk perempuan kau harusnya mengirimi hadiah yang seperti ini, Uchiha." Suigetsu berujar sembari menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kuning cerah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ganjil. "Warna kuning pasti cocok untuk miss Sunshinemu itu."

"Jangan bodoh!" ucap Sasuke. "Dia itu bukan perempuan manja."

Suigetsu menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, matanya terpejam, dan kepalanya digoyang-goyangkan pelan. Sok berpengalaman. "Dengar, Uchiha Sasuke, gadis manapun pasti akan luluh kalau dihadiahi barang-barang lucu seperti ini."

"TIDAK."

Suigetsu mengerang frustasi. "Sejak tadi kau terus menolak saran yang kuberikan. Jadi apa untungnya aku di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang, hadiah yang kau sarankan sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya."

"Apanya?" desak Suigetsu.

"Bunga, puisi romantis di atas kartu romantis (?), rekaman lagu romantis (?), surat romantis (?), gelang, cincin, kalung, gaun, sepatu highheels, dan boneka, itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan dirinya."

"Tidak cocok dengan dirinya atau kau yang sama sekali tidak romantis, Sasuke?" tantang Suigetsu. Sasuke diam. Suigetsu kembali merasa menang dan melanjutkan, "Ah! Atau kau menolak memberikan cincin karena kau tidak tahu ukuran jarinya?"

Tepat! Sasuke semakin merasa tertohok.

"Ah, iya ya, you've never touched her yet, have you?"

"Diam." Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura berbahaya di sekitar tubuhnya. Suigetsu yang sadar akan hal itu pun memilih jalan damai. "Jadi, kau mau memberinya apa?" Tanya Suigetsu, kembali ke pokok permasalahan. "Atau belikan saja dia gantungan kunci berbentuk hati."

Ting!

Kepala Sasuke langsung meloading cepat saran Suigetsu yang ini. Dengan segera ia menuju ke tempat gantunga kunci disusul Suigetsu. "Ah, bagaimana kalau yang- no way! Kau tidak boleh memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada perempuan!" seru Suigetsu. Namun diabaikan Sasuke yang sudah memilih gantungan kunci yang menurutnya tepat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila Sasuke. Masa kau mau memberikan gantungan kunci bebek dan … monyet?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Rnr please?**

**Kyra,**

**30/9/2011**


	19. The End and The New Beginning

**Spesial Chapter for Naruto's Birthday…..**

**Happy Birthday Naruto…!**

**Well, I think that you all have to know that this is the last chapter….!**

**I really thank to all people that has given their time to leave comments….**

**^_^v**

* * *

Gaun putihnya melambai dimainkan angin. Namun ia tetap melangkah dengan wajah penuh senyum keanggunan. Memesona siapapun yang menatap padanya. Terutama sang pria yang telah lama menantinya di depan sana. Senyumnya tampak semakin anggun saat dirinya beradu tatap dengannya. Bersama restu dan do'a dari ayah dan ibu tercinta, diraihnya uluran tangan sang kekasih yang terbalut tuxedo hitam. Tangan yang akan menemaninya mengarungi hidup baru di dunia fana ini.

Setelah janji suci terikrarkan dalam ucap kesediaan menjalani hidup bersama, terlantun do'a tulus dari semua yang menghadiri. Keheningan suci yang berbalutkan kesyukuran pada sang Ilahi sontak membuat sang pengantin wanita yang kini menjadi ratu di hari indah itu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Tidak. Itu bukan tangis sedih. Melainkan tangis haru atas kebahagiaan yang begitu sulit untuk dibahasakan. Terlebih saat jari manis di tangan kanannya kini dihiasi cincin emas putih yang menandakan dirinya telah meninggalkan masa gadisnya. Juga menanggalkan nama sang ayah di belakang namanya, dan kini menyandang nama sang suami setelah namanya.

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hate Become Love? by Kyra De Riddick**

**Chapter 19**

**The End and The New Beginning  
**

* * *

Upacara pernikahan itu diadakan di aula gedung SMP Konoha. Dengan dekorasi ruangan berbasis warna putih hasil karya Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, ruangan itu telah disulap menjadi kastil sederhana nan indah sesuai keinginan sang raja dan ratu di hari itu.

Kini sang pengantin baru tengah berdiri di singgasana mereka. Menanti para tamu datang untuk memberi ucapan selamat dan do'a untuk mereka. Pemandangan yang begitu mengharukan bagi para orang tua dan begitu mesra bagi undangan lain yang melihat mereka.

TAPI….

YANG TERLIHAT TAK SELALU REALITA…

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku lapar."

Mata hitam Sasuke mendelik menatap pengantinnya yang masih memasang wajah penuh senyum pada para tamunya di kejauhan. "Tadi kau sudah makan banyak, dobe." Sang suami mendesis pelan. "Aku sudah meminta (baca: memerintah) Hinata untuk membawakanmu ayam goreng yang banyak, kan?"

"Justru itu," ucap Naruto dengan bibir maju sedikit.

"Senyum."

Mata Naruto melotot mendengar nada perintah tersebut. Namun toh ia senyum juga. "Aku tidak memakan nasinya. Cuma ayamnya saja. TEME."

WTH?

Kepala Sasuke langsung berdenyut-denyut dengan perempatan jalan di kening. "Kau…"

"Senyum." Naruto balas berucap. Menyindir Sasuke.

Yah… inilah kenyataan sesungguhnya yang terjadi di atas singgasana 'Raja dan Ratu' kita. Bahkan di saat-saat penting seperti ini pun mereka masih sempat berdebat dan saling melempar ejekan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku mau makan."

"Tahan dulu, usuratonkachi."

"Sasukecebonganyut."

"Jangan menantangku, SARUto."

Bibir Naruto naik sebelah. Menyeringai jahat. "Kau yang mulai duluan, ZOMBIE."

Nyeet!

"Aduh, kau imut sekali ya, SARUto?" Sasuke berujar sambil tangan kirinya mencubit pipi kanan Naruto. Sementara tangan kanannya seolah mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Kiiit thehmhe…."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum (sok) manis dengan mata yang menatap sadis(?) pada Naruto. "Lephass thehme."

"Tidak mau, bakadobe."

Nyutt!

Sengatan di pinggang kiri Sasuke menyadarkan pemuda Uchiha ini bahwa Naruto balas mencubitnya.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

* * *

"Mereka mesra, ya?" komentar Sai yang melihat mereka dari tempatnya duduk dengan teman-teman seangkatannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Padahal tadinya aku kira mereka akan berbuat heboh. Syukurlah, pernikahan ini bisa berjalan layaknya pernikahan biasa."

Shikamaru menguap, sementara Kiba mencomot kue yang ada di mejanya. "Dasar, memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat mata mereka saling beradu dengan tatapan sadis begitu?" Komentar Kiba. "Mananya yang pernikahan biasa? Mereka itu pasangan gila tau!"

Senyum Sai hilang. Matanya menatap kedua pengantin yang kini sudah saling menjauh karena tamu-tamu lain sudah maju untuk menyalami mereka. "Kelihatannya baik-baik saja kok."

"Matamu sudah katarak mungkin."

"Kiba-kun jahat, ya?"

"Nadamu menyeramkan, Sai."

Suasana kembali tenang saat mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Mereka memang memerlukan asupan energi yang lebih banyak dibandingkan para tamu lainnya mengingat merekalah yang paling bekerja keras hingga pesta pernikahan ini dapat berlangsung. Shikamaru bahkan menjadi yang paling lelah. Sebab dialah yang secara khusus diminta Sasuke untuk merencanakan dekorasi dan segala macam yang berkaitan dengan acara hari ini. Sasuke hanya mengemukakan konsep dasar yang ia dan Naruto inginkan.

SEDERHANA.

Dasar pasangan yang tidak mau repot! Batin Shikamaru saat itu. Ia benar-benar sempat dibuat pusing oleh kedua bocah itu.

Ingin pestanya yang seperti apa?

Sederhana.

Dekorasi ruangannya?

Sederhana.

Jumlah tamunya?

Sederhana.

Maksudnya?

Terserah kau saja.

Kening Shikamaru langsung berdenyut-denyut kesal. Tangannya sampai gatal ingin menjitak atau sekalian mencabuti rambut sahabatnya yang sangat mirip dengan bulu ayam itu. Tetapi mengingat bahwa sahabatnya itu akan segera menikah, ia segera membatalkan niat yang sudah tergambar jelas di otaknya. Ia tidak tega bila Sasuke harus menikah dengan kepala yang sudah licin. Sama sekali tidak lucu, bukan?

Segeralah ia bertanya pada Naruto tentang keinginan gadis itu terhadap pesta pernikahannya. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat hebatnya (dan sialnya) mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ingin pestanya yang seperti apa?

Sederhana.

Dekorasi ruangannya?

Terserah saja. Yang sederhana.

Jumlah tamunya?

Tanya Sasuke.

Entah apa salah Shikamaru pada Tuhan sampai-sampai dia diberi dua sahabat seperti ini.

_Poor_ Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru masih menikmati makanannya ketika seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mungkin melakukannya adalah sepupu sahabatnya yang kini sedang berdiri di atas singgasana , Sai. "Ada apa lagi?" ia bertanya dengan nada yang jelas malas diganggu. Sai berbisik padanya untuk segera melihat ke arah pintu masuk sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk pada sosok yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu dan langsung menuju tempat persandingan sang pengantin.

Mata Shikamaru langsung melotot tidak percaya. Otaknya segera memprediksikan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Dalam hitungan mundur yang dilambangkan langkah kaki sosok yang baru masuk itu hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa terjadi saat ini.

Yang pertama, pesta ini akan berantakan karena kehadiran tamu tak terduga itu. Kemungkinan ini sekitar 50 persen. Sisanya adalah kemungkinan kedua yang ia harapkan terjadi. Bahwa 50 persen sisanya Sasuke bisa menahan emosinya dan memakai otaknya untuk mengingat bahwa saat ini adalah pesta pernikahannya.

Menyadari sinyal bahaya, Shikamaru langsung menyudahi acara makannya dengan meneguk segelas air. Memberi isyarat pada Sai dan Kiba untuk berpencar menuju tempat persandingan pengantin. Mencegah kemungkinan terburuk.

**_ooOOOoo_**

**Kyrarin12**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Senyum sepasang pengantin baru itu langsung menguap saat menatap sosok yang baru saja memasuki istana kecil mereka. Sasuke bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh emosi. Siap menghambur menuju sosok tersebut. Namun akal sehatnya mengingatkannya untuk tidak menghancurkan hari bahagianya sendiri. Selain itu, semua yang ia lakukan hari ini akan mewakili tidak hanya namanya, tapi juga nama orang tuanya dan nama keluarga istrinya.

"Naruto," suara riang dari sosok yang mirip dengan Naruto itu menyapa. Menyerahkan sebuah kado berwarna biru muda. Dengan kikuk, Naruto tersenyum dan menerima hadiah tersebut. Namun tanpa diduganya, Ino langsung memeluk dirinya. "Selamat ya?" ucapnya lembut dengan nada seorang kakak.

"Terima kasih, nee-san." Sang pengantin wanita berucap dengan sama tulusnya. "Terima kasih karena nee-san sudah mau datang dari jauh."

Telinga Sasuke langsung berdiri mendengar suara pelan itu. Ingin ia melirik istrinya dan memberinya lirikan penuh tanya disertai protes bisu, namun ia tidak ingin kalah adu melotot dan adu ekspresi sedingin es dengan orang yang menemani Ino hadir di pestanya. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Neji, suami Ino alias mantan Naruto alias orang yang pernah menyakiti Naruto.

Neji, dengan kepala dingin, memilih mengalah dan menatap Naruto. Gadis yang pernah menjadi miliknya, yang ia lukai dengan kejamnya. Gadisnya yang sangat cantik. Ah tidak, lebih tepat MANTAN gadisnya yang KINI telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Setelah lama tak melihatnya, harus ia akui Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik. Dan ia tampak semakin cantik dengan _wedding dress_ yang ia kenakan saat ini. Mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, gaunnya, semuanya sangat NARUTO. Dia memang sangat cantik.

Deheman dari Sasuke mengejutkannya. Segera diulurkannya tangannya kea rah Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat. Namun bukannya menjabat tangan Naruto, malah tangannya menjabat tangan si pengantin pria. Sebab Sasuke mendahului Naruto menangkap tangan Neji dan meremasnya pelan.

"Terima kasih Hyuuga-**san**."

Suara Naruto yang dengan lembut dan penuh tekanan menyudahi acara remas-meremas tangan antar lelaki tersebut. Ino yang paham segera menarik Neji pergi. Sementara ketiga pemuda, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai, yang sedari tadi mengawasi di dekat mereka menghela napas lega. Pesta mereka akan baik-baik saja. Fyuhh~

**_ooOOOoo_**

**KyraYume**

**_ooOOOoo_**

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku lapar. Tidak tahan."

"Kau masih bisa bicara soal makanan setelah dengan indahnya tadi kau bilang kalau kau yang mengundang mereka?" Sasuke mendesis. Mengeluarkan protesnya yang kini tidak jadi bisu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Ino-nee sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

"Tapi dia membawa si brengsek itu."

"Dia kan suaminya. Wajar saja, kan?"

"…."

"Teme, aku lapar."

"…."

Naruto merengut. Menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya pada Sasuke. Kesal. Suaminya benar-benar kejam. Masa ia tega membiarkan Naruto kelaparan hanya karena ia mengundang orang yang tidak disukai suaminya. Lagi pula yang dia undang kan Ino dan bukannya Neji.

Kesal dan perutnya benar-benar sudah keroncongan, ia memilih untuk pergi makan. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau makan!"

Menyadari Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan dirinya, Sasuke berdecak kesal dan langsung mengikuti Naruto. Biarlah para undangan heran melihat pengantin yang meninggalkan tempat persandingan. Itu masih lebih baik dari pada dia ditinggal jadi pengantin tunggal sementara Naruto malah pergi makan. Sama sekali bukan cerita yang menarik.

* * *

"Lho? Ada apa ini?" Mikoto menyahut bingung melihat Naruto dan Sasuke mendatangi mereka.

"Aku lapar, basan." Naruto menjawab dengan_ innocent._

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Minato hanya tertawa mendnegar ucapan jujur tersebut. Sementara Kushina langsung sibuk menceramahi anaknya. "…. Pengantin itu tidak boleh begini. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Jangan membuat malu suami dan mertuamu! ….."

Wajah Naruto semakin mengerut karena kesal. Sebab dia masih harus mendengar ceramah sang ibu padahal dia sudah benar-benar kelaparan. Deidara sendiri tidak tampak di manapun. Dia langsung menghilang setelah teman-teman kuliahnya datang.

"Kaasan," suara bernada datar itu menghentikan Kushina. Naruto hampir melotot mendengar cara Sasuke meamnggil ibunya. "Maaf, tapi bisa kita biarkan Naruto makan dulu? Mungkin dia kelelahan karena acara ini."

"Ah, tentu saja, Sasuke-kun." Kushina mengucapkannya dengan senyum ramah. Sangat berbeda dengan caranya berbicara pada Naruto. Naruto yang langsung merasa dianak-tirikan menggembungkan pipinya. Iri.

Sasuke lalu mengajak Naruto menuju salah satu meja kosong yang berada agak di sudut ruangan setelah sebelumnya mengambilkan makanan untuk Naruto. Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya. Dilepasnya high heells yang membebani kakinya sejak pagi. Wajahnya merengut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya kelaparan saja kok." Dia menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

"Makan."

"Ini juga mau makan."

Sementara Naruto mengisi perutnya, Sasuke memberikan isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk mengurusi kado dari undangan. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Memperhatikan para undangan yang sedang akan sambil berbincang-bincang di meja mereka. Tatapannya bertahan lama pada salah satu meja di mana teman-teman SMPnya duduk sambil bercengkrama. Kemudian ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, melotot sebentar pada Neji yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka atau mungkin hanya Naruto. Kemudian berpindah ke meja Suigetsu yang duduk bersama Karin, sekarang mereka pacaran. Ada juga Sakura dan pacarnya, Kabuto.

Melihat Sakura, ia jadi ingat bagaimana hebohnya Suigetsu ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Naruto. Sebab awalnya Suigetsu mengira yang akan dilamarnya adalah Sakura mengingat ia dan Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan ketika masih di kelas dua SMP meskipun hanya selama beberapa bulan. Terlebih saat SMA dulu gadis yang paling sering ia temui bila ada waktu luang adalah Sakura, bahkan kadang ia mengajak serta Suigetsu. Maka wajarlah bila Suigetsu mengira gadis yang akan dinikahinya adalah Miss Cherry (panggilan untuk Sakura dari Suigetsu).

Dan karena 'kewajaran' itulah, Suigetsu jadi kelewat heboh ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Naruto hari ini. Ia menjabat tangan Naruto lama-lama, menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting tentang kisahnya dengan Sasuke, bahkan hampir merusak _image_ Sasuke karena hampir keceplosan bicara tentang segala detil usaha Sasuke untuk bisa sampai di hari ini.

Ck, benar-benar teman yang merepotkan.

Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali ke arah istrinya ketika merasa tak ada kegiatan di sampingnya. Didapatinya Naruto juga menatap sambil membisu ke arah ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang. "Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng. Meletakkan ayam goreng yang baru saja ia gigit di atas piring. Ia tersenyum teduh tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para undangan. "Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan tiba."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya tak berpindah dari Naruto. "Kalau aku sih sudah menduganya."

Naruto mendelik mendengar ucapan kelewat percaya diri itu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

* * *

Usahanya selama hampir enam bulan ini memang tidak sia-sia. Di sela-sela serangkaian ujian yang akan menentukan masa depannya, ia berusaha untuk tetap 'meneror' Naruto. Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin tiba-tiba saja Sai datang membawa sesuatu untuk Naruto. Dan seperti kata Sasuke di suratnya, dia tidak mengirimkan hal-hal yang berbau romantis untuk Naruto.

Pernah Sasuke membuat Naruto bertingkah seperti orang gila karena ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, pun ia juga tidak bisa tertawa meskipun ingin. Bahkan itu adalah reaksi yang paling sering terjadi untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si Uchiha itu. Saat itu Sasuke mengiriminya gambar bebek yang mati beku di atas kolam saat bulan desember. Dengan pesan bertuliskan,

**Dobe,**

**Kau tahu kenapa bebek ini mati?**

**Dobe,**

**Bebek ini mati gara-gara aku menyebut namamu sekali di dekatnya. **

**Hanya sekali. Dia langsung mati. **

**Dobe,**

**Tampaknya namamu memang seseram orangnya. :P**

Naruto langsung meremas surat itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ingin marah tapi lucu. Tapi isi surat itu juga mengejeknya.

Sasuke juga sering mengiriminya pesan tanpa kenal waktu. Di tengah malam saat dia sedang enak-enaknya tidur dan menikmati petualangan seru di dunia mimpi, Sasuke meneleponnya. Saat diangkat, dia langsung mematikannya. Tampaknya hanya ingin memastikan Naruto membaca pesannya malam itu juga. Salah satu pesannya bertuliskan,

**Mati lampu. Lampu Senter Berisik yang bisa jalan masih di Konoha.**

Naruto yang emosi langsung membalas dengan penuh emosi menanyakan apa maksud bocah ayam itu. Tapi balasannya malah membuat Naruto dimarahi Deidara karena berisik malam-malam.

Balasan dari Sasuke saat itu.

**Hn. Ternyata kau bisa bangun. Bukannya kalau tidur kau seperti orang mati? **

**DOBE.**

Balasan pesan itulah yang membuat Naruto mengamuk malam-malam dan dimarahi Deidara.

Yah, pemuda itu benar-benar sukses dengan 'teror'nya. Membuat Naruto terus menunggu dengan rasa penasaran. Menduga-duga kejutan seperti apa lagi yang akan dikirimkan Sasuke padanya.

Dan semua yang dilakukan Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa diduganya. Sejak ujian akhir dimulai ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Naruto. Naruto yang sedang dalam mode gengsinya pun tidak mau menghubungi duluan. Jadilah selama beberapa bulan mereka tidak berhubungan. Naruto juga jadi uring-uringan sendiri karenanya.

Hingga menjelang akhir musim gugur, kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan tubuh yang tampak lebih pucat dan kurus dari sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, dibalut kemeja putih yang kusut, dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan baik, dan jas yang ia pegang asal.

Melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan shock, dia hanya berkata, "Dobe, ayo kita pergi beli cincin."

Naruto, saat itu, hanya bisa membisu dengan kepala yang mengangguk pelan. Menerima lamaran tidak terduga itu.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

Sasuke mengambil ayam yang tadi dimakan Naruto. Memakannya sedikit lalu berkata, "Aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tersenyum. Rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sambil menumpu dagunya di atas tangannya ia berkata, "Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa romantis, ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, **Uchiha Naruto**"

"Aku juga."

Inilah untuk pertama kalinya perasaan itu terungkap tanpa ada emosi lain di dalamnya selain kebahagiaan. Dengan ucapan lembut tanpa melupakan ketulusan mendalam, keduanya mengakui perasaan yang ada di hati. Perasaan suci yang telah lama menanti untuk terlisan.

Di salah satu meja yang letaknya terlupakan oleh orang-orang, sepasang pengantin baru ini membuat janji suci mereka sendiri. Sebuah janji sederhana yang berisikan dua kata dan dipastikan dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

**THE END**

**Ada yang bertanya tentang kisah SasuSaku dan NejiNaru. Sakura pernah menjalin hubungan sama Sasuke waktu mereka kelas dua, tapi hanya beberapa bulan dan setelahnya mereka putus. Setelahnya, karena mereka lanjut SMA di kota yang sama, mereka jadi cukup sering ketemu. Tapi, mereka nggak ada hubungan apa-apa karena Sakura sudah jadian lagi dengan Kabuto. Suigetsu yang sering diajak ikut untuk menemui Sakura jadi salah paham dan mengira kalau gadis yang ingin dilamar Sasuke adalah Sakura. Apalagi Sasuke hanya menceritakan tentang dua orang pada Suigetsu. Yang pertama adalah Sakura (karena Suigetsu selalu menanyakan hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura karena mereka sering bertemu) dan yang kedua adalah Naruto (Suigetsu penasaran tentang Naruto karena Sasuke pernah menulis nama dan nomor Naruto di bukunya dengan tulisan 'Bakadobe').**

**Dan tentang Neji. Jelas dia tidak bisa kembali pada Naruto. Selain karena dia dan Ino sudah menikah, ada Sasuke yang sudah pasti siapuntuk menghalangi jalannya. Fufufufufu…..kan, di chap yang judulnya Sasuke's Plan (kalo nggak salah) *author kok gak tau judul chapnya sendiri?* Sasuke tidak mengiyakan pernyataan Suigetsu yang mengatakan 'Kasihan sekali gadis bernama Sakura itu.' Sebaliknya dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Gitu…**

**Jadi, intinya Suigetsu hanya salah paham. Dia mengira gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Sakura aka Miss Cherry. Padahal yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruto aka Miss Sunshine. **

**Fic ini bergenre Family/Romance meskipun kayaknya ceritanya beda jauh dari genre. T.T**

**Jadi, nggak akan ada banyak konflik. Saya berusaha mengambil kisah dunia saya yang memang nggak terlalu banyak konflik-konflik aneh sih. Segala sesuatunya saya usahakan berjalan biasa dalam fic ini. Minus Bullyingnya. Saya nggak pernah dibully tuh… Alhamdulillah…**

**Terus, dengan adanya 'perjanjian' mereka sebagai teman, itu berarti bahwa sudah ada kesepakatan di antara mereka untuk menikah.**

**Jadi, saya langsung pada chapter akhir…. XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ceritanya SELESAI…..!**

**Ah, buat yang minta sequelnya A Mysterious Blondie, tunggu aja. Saya juga mau buat kok, tapi nanti kalau udah ada waktu. Oke? Sabar ya? *dilempar reader***


End file.
